Our Labyrinth
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang menyamar pemilik mata merah yang bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan roh. Hinata, detective terkenal yang memiliki human phobia dan berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan identitasnya. mereka bertemu, dan kasus datang silih berganti. Chap 7 Update : Friendship. R&R?
1. Prolog

Malam yang kelam. Tanpa bintang ataupun bulan yang menerangi. Malam yang terkesan seram dan kelam itu menemani seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk dengan lemas. Beberapa meter di belakangnya sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dilalap oleh api. Tubuh gadis itu kotor dengan debu dan terluka di sana-sini. Namun gadis itu tak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya saat ini adalah sesosok pemuda yang terbaring kaku dihadapannya.

Gadis berambut kebiruan itu meneteskan air mata tanpa isakan terlebih dahulu. Perlahan jemari lentiknya menyapu wajah pucat pemuda itu yang masih dengan tenang menyembunyikan bola mata yang sewarna dengan si gadis, warna perak yang indah.

"Neji-nii," dengan bergetar, gadis itu memanggil nama si pemuda yang tentu saja hanya ditanggapi oleh angin, tak dijawab oleh sang pemuda berambut coklat itu. Gadis itu semakin mengalirkan air matanya dengan deras, terlebih ketika sepasang bola matanya menyadari dada kiri sang pemuda masih merembeskan cairan merah darah.

Si gadis semakin terisak. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Perlahan si gadis menoleh ke kanan, sepasang manusia yang lebih tua darinya bernasib sama dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya.

Gadis itu semakin menangis, kini tangisannya mengeras, dia terisak hebat.

"Gomen," ucapnya pelan. "Gomennasai, Okaasama, Otousama... Neji-nii... gomen," lirih kata demi kata keluar dari bibirnya yang mungil, hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya disertai oleh suara tawa yang mengerikan di belakang telinga si gadis.

Gadis itu langsung membeku dengan takut...

* * *

><p><strong>OUR LABYRINTH<strong>

**.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO (C) MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**OUR LABYRINTH, BOKUTACHI NO LABYRINTH (C) FUYU-YUKI-SHIRO**

**.**

**INSPIRASI BY:**

**KIRA'S LABYRINTH (C) oBAYASHI MIYAKI**

**PSYCHIC DETEKTIVE YAKUMO**

**DLL**

**.**

**WARNING:**

**APAPUN BOLEH #Di tampar**

.

**prolog : Hinata's roommate**

* * *

><p><strong>Jaa... Happy Reading...<strong>

Hinata terbangun dengan keringat mengucur di pelipisnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Terlihat ketakutan di kedua bola matanya.

"Kh...," Hinata mendesah berat, berupaya agar nafasnya kembali normal dan air matanya tidak mengalir keluar. Gadis itu kemudian melirik jam dinding yang tepat berada di depannya. Pukul empat sore. Pantas saja, gumamnya. Awalnya dia tidak mempercayai takhayul yang mengatakan tidur di sore hari membuatmu bermimpi buruk, namun sekarang dia mempercayainya. Buktinya dusah dialaminya tadi.

Hinata mendesah, bangun dari futonnya kemudian membereskan futonnya, mengambil handuk dan beranjak ke kamar mandi sebelum...

Ting Tong.

Hinata melirik ke arah pintu, gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. Sore-sore begini siapa yang memencet bel kamar asramanya?

Ting tong.

Hinata beranjak mendekati pintu, membukanya perlahan hingga dia bisa melihat seseorang dengan wajah yang begitu ...

Cantik.

Hinata terpana. Masih memegang pintu kamarnya gadis itu menatap gadis dihadapannya. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang dengan warna hitam kebiru-biruan. Tubuhnya lima senti lebih tinggi dari Hinata. Warna kulitnya seputih susu, lebih putih dari Hinata. Gadis itu mengenakan kaos dengan kerah yang menutupi seluruh lehernya dan rok sepanjang lutut yang membuatnya tambah cantik dan berkelas.

"Hinata_-san_?"

Hinata tersentak ketika ada sebuah suara lain yang memanggil namanya. Hinata menatap ke sebelah si gadis, seorang perempuan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ah, Tenten-senpai," panggil Hinata sembari menunduk, malu karena tertangkap basah memperhatikan seseorang begitu dalam, seorang perempuan pula. "Gomen."

"Ah, tidak apa, Hinata_-san_," ucap Tenten ringan. "Semua orang yang bertemu dengan Uchiha_-san_ pasti akan terpesona kepadanya, meski seorang gadis pun," kelakarnya membuat Hinata malu berat. Gadis berambut lavender agak kebiruan itu menggenggam pegangan pintu dengan erat.

"Ah ya, Hinata_-san_, kenalkan dia Uchiha Akari_-san_, Uchiha_-san_, perkenalkan, dia bernama Hinata_-san_," ucap Tenten menghentikan candaannya. Hinata melihat gadis yang dikenalkan sebagai Uchiha Akari itu bergumam tak jelas kemudian menunduk sebentar kepada Hinata, Hinata membalasnya dengan kikuk. "Dan..." ucapan Tenten terputus. Dengan perasaan bersalah gadis itu melanjutkan. "Dia adalah teman sekamarmu, Hinata_-san_."

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, tak percaya. Tunggu, itu maksudnya... seketika Hinata menjadi panik. "Ta-tapi..."

"Gomenne Hinata_-san_, karena kamar asrama penuh, jadi kami terpaksa menempatkannya di kamarmu," ucap Tenten kemudian. "Nah, Uchiha_-san_, baik-baiklah dengan Hinata_-san_, Aku pergi dulu," pergi setelah satu kalimat yang diucapkannya dengan cepat.

Meninggalkan dua orang gadis yang menatap kepergian Tenten dengan sweatdrop berat.

"Te –"

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa masuk ke kamarku?" pertanyaan yang dingin dan datar itu membuat panggilan Hinata terhenti. Dengan pelan, gadis itu menatap teman sekamarnya, ragu.

"E-eto... do... douzo," ucap Hinata sembari menyingkir dari ambang pintu. Uchiha Akari menatap Hinata sekilas kemudian memasuki kamar yang akan ditempatinya.

.

.

Uchiha Akari memasuki kamar barunya dengan sedikit angkuh. Mata hitamnya menatap kamar yang cukup luas itu dengandatar kemudian gadis berusia 17 tahun itu duduk bersimpuh. Di depan pintu Hinata masih mengatur nafasnya, lelah. Bagaimana gadis itu tidak akan lelah jika dia diminta untuk mengantarkan teman sekamarnya berkeliling asrama dan itu menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam, kau tahu itu?

"Sampai kapan kau akan ada di sana?" tanya Akari dengan datar, menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Hinata mendesah, beranjak mendekati Akari dengan tampang sedikit siaga. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi-lagi dengan datar, Hinata menunduk, kemudian menggeleng. Apa Tenten tidak memberitahu teman sekamarnya kalau Hinata bisa dibilang menderita... "Hei!" si anak baru tanpa permisi menyentuh bahu Hinata membuat Hinata tersentak dan dengan sigap menepis tangan Akari dari bahunya sambil beringsut mundur menjauhi Akari dengan wajah yang ... pucat?

Akari yang menatap Hinata tajam, sedetik kemudian melengos.

"Gomen," ucapnya. Eh? Mata perak Hinata menatap Akari dengan bingung. Kenapa gadis itu minta maaf? Padahal biasanya orang-orang yang tangannya ditepis oleh Hinata karena menyentuhnya akan salah paham dan tersinggung.

Tapi gadis dihadapannya malah meminta maaf?

Uchiha Akari kemudian berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata yang masih terheran-heran dengan kelakuan Akari.

"Hei, temani aku keliling asrama!" kemudian kembali berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih termangu dengan kelakuan Akari.

Orang yang seenaknya, pikir Hinata sebelum menyusul Akari tapi entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit nyaman karena bersamanya.

Ini aneh... pikirnya.

.

.

Ini adalah Asrama dari Konoha Senior High School, Sekolah khusus putri di mana setiap siswi yang sekolah di sana harus tinggal di asrama yang berjarak beberapa meter dari sekolahnya.

Dan kini, Hinata tiba-tiba saja menjadi pemandu tur dadakan bagi teman sekamarnya yang baru, Uchiha Akari. Dengan gayanya yang gugup Hinata memberitahu letak dapur asrama, tempat pemandian umum dan berbagai tempat lainnya yang kira-kira akan dikunjungi. Lalu Hinata sedikit menceritakan peraturan asrama Konoha Senior High School seperti lampu kamar harus mati sebelum jam Sembilan malam. Lalu saat kau menaruh sesuatu di dalam kulkas, kau harus menuliskan namamu disana, agar tidak tertukar. Lalu, Hinata memberitahu sedikit tentang denah asrama Konoha Senior High School.

"Apa di sini tidak di pasang AC?" Tanya Uchiha Akari begitu merasakan suhu panas yang ada di sekitar asrama dengan nada khawatir. Hinata memandang teman sekamarnya dengan heran.

"Tentu saja tidak ada, makanya sedari tadi panas kan?" ucapnya gugup sembari memperhatikan raut wajah yang berubah. Alisnya mengkerut bingung.

"kenapa?" Hinata mencoba bertanya. UchihaAkari hanya menggeleng dan bergumam.

"Aku benci panas" katanya singkat. Hinata hanya ber"Oh" saja, namun gadis berusia 17 tahun itu menatap teman sekamarnya yang baru dengan curiga. Kemudian Hinata mengajak Uchiha ke sebuah tempat yang agak terbelakang.

"Nah ini adalah taman yang sudah tidak di kunjungi siswi lagi," ucapnya ketika mereka sampai di sebuah taman belakang yang rumputnya sudah tidak terawat lagi sehingga pohon-pohon besar dan rumput disana terlihat seperti hutan belantara dan agak menakutkan.

"Kenapa tidak dikunjungi lagi?" tanya Akari dengan datar.

"Ka- katanya sih, ada yang pernah bunuh diri di tempat ini, jadi para penghuni tidak mau kesini" jelasnya. Sejenak Hianta dapat melihat raut wajah Akari mengeras.

"U-Uchiha_-san_?" panggil Hinata gugup. Namun Uchiha tidak menanggapi panggilan Hinata. Mata onyxnya menatap taman yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan mata yang menyeramkan.

.

.

Dua Futon digelar, malam sudah lama berlalu dan beberapa jam sudah dilalui mereka dengan diam. Akari yang memang tidak banyak bicara dan Hinata yang memang tidak terlalu pintar mencari topik pembicaraan membuat suasana benar-benar canggung.

"Oyasumi," ucap Akari sembari membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi membelakangi Hinata. Hinata mengangguk gugup kemudian mengikuti Akari dengan membaringkan tubuhnya di Futonnya yang digelar agak jauh dari Akari dengan posisi membelakangi Akari, berusaha untuk segera ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

Uchiha Akari memandang langit – langit kamarnya. Meski memandang langit – langit, mata hitamnya ternyata merefleksikan sebuah wajah perempuan yang tengah tersenyum kepada dirinya. Akari menghela nafasnya, seketika bayangan di langit – langit itu menghilang. Dia tersenyum ganjil kemudian menatap teman sekamarnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat di definisikan.

Bukan... Gadis itu bukan melihat punggung gadis yang tidur di sampingnya, namun gadis itu menatap seseorang yang memandangnya dengan tajam.

Seseorang yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya...

Akari menyeringai, Yeah... sepertinya hidupnya di asrama ini akan sedikit menyenangkan.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ingin ke kamar mandi. Di tambah sebenarnya gadis itu tidak bisa terlalu tidur nyenyak karena kehadiran teman sekamarnya. Hinata menguap, di ambilnya ponsel yang ada di dekat kepalanya. Pukul 12 malam. Hinata lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Kemudian dia memutar knop pintu kamar mandi, masuk ke dalamnya dan…

Hinata sontak terdiam dengan mulut menganga karena melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Seseorang berambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata onyx menatapnya dengan datar. Hinata tahu bahwa orang yang ada di dalam kamar mandinya itu adalah Uchiha Akari, tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang ada di kamar mandinya selain dia teman sekamarnya yang baru itu, namun yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah…

Tubuh bagian atas dari teman sekamarnya ini rata. Bisa dibilang dadanya itu bidang.

Hinata tercenung, gugup dan terkejut. Di tunjuknya dada teman sekamarnya yang tidak besar. Itu bukan dada cewek, tapi dada seorang ….

"Co-cowok?"

Hinata menyuarakan pikirannya. Uchiha Akari, yang ada di depannya menatapnya sebentar kemudian rambut panjangnya itu seketika berubah menjadi pendek dengan belakang rambutnya yang berbentuk seperti pantat ayam.

Bukan, bukan berubah,

Tapi ternyata rambut panjangnya itu merupakan sebuah wig.

"Ketahuannya cepat sekali ya?" sebuah pertanyaan dari orang yang tertangkap basah berbohong mengenai gendernya dengan… santai?

Wajah Hinata memucat dan sedetik kemudian…

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara horror yang amat menyayat hati itu terdengar dari kamar Hinata.

.

.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Rasanya kepalanya sakit sekali. Sepertinya dia bermimpi tentang teman sekamarnya yang ternyata adalah seorang cowok. Hinata bangun dari futonnya sembari memijat kepalanya.

Ah, ya... ternyata dia bermimpi...

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Deg!

Hinata langsung membeku kemudian dengan sangat perlahan, gadis itu menoleh ke samping. Seorang cowok dengan rambut raven menatapnya dengan datar. Kedua tangannya dipakai untuk menopang dagunya.

"Hyuuga Hinata_-san_?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersentak untuk alasan yang berbeda.

"Da-darimana..."

"Ternyata benar ya?" potong Uchiha datar. "Kupikir info yang kudapat salah, ternyata..."

"Kutanya darimana kau tahu!" bentak Hinata membuat Uchiha Akari langsung terdiam. Mata hitamnya menatap mata perak Hinata yang menampilkan ekspresi dingin, marah dan... ketakutan?

Uchiha Akari menghela nafas.

"Dari seseorang, tentu saja. Karena semua informasi tentang keluarga Hyuuga entah kenapa hilang tanpa bekas, bahkan di komputer kepolisianpun tidak ada satupun data tentang keluarga Hyuuga, terutama tentang Hyuuga Hinata," jeda sejenak sampai akhirnya Uchiha Akari melanjutkan. "Yang jelas, aku menggenggam rahasiamu, dan kau pun menggenggam rahasiaku, kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama, Hinata_-san_," ucap Uchiha kemudian mengenakan wignya kembali.

"Untuk apa kau menyusup ke asrama wanita ini?" tanya Hinata tanpa kegugupan yang diperlihatkannya tadi.

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan di sini jadi kuharap kau tidak membocorkan rahasia ini," ucap Uchiha Akari. "Dan membantuku selama aku berada di sini." Tambah Uchiha Akari dengan tatapan yang tajam. Membuat Hinata meneguk ludah ketika aura mengintimidasi datang dari cowok itu.

Sepertinya hari-hari tenangnya berakhir sampai di sini

.

.

...

To Be Continued

...

Jeng! Jeng! Aku nambah hutang fict dengan mempublish Fict ini. Tapi sebenernya aku udah bikin Fict ini sampe chap 7, O_o.

Tapi ya... karena kurang PD aku tidak terlalu PD buat publish fict ini karena sebenernya fict ini udah publish di fandom lain dan 'kurang laku'... tapi berkat teman-temanku di grup **devil and Angel(SasuHina)** di FB, aku jadi sedikit PD buat publish fict ini...

Lalu untuk para readers yang menunggu *kePDan* lanjutan Fict Aki, saya sebagai author memohon maaf karena ketelatannya dikarenakan FD saya yang mendadak mesti di Format... heu... T^T

Saya sedang berusaha untuk 'mengambil' kembali data-data yang di format itu dengan bantuan sensei saya...

Nah, mohon reviewnya...

Lanjut or delete? *ngikutin para senpai*


	2. Chapter 1 : Awal sebuah kisah

**Our Labirynth**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kira's Labirynth (c) Obayashi Miyuki**

**Our Labirynth, Bokutachi no Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro**

**Pshycic detektive Yakumo**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, Misteri, Crime, romance(?), Typos, perusakan tubuh, Uchiha Sasuke is Uchiha Akari.**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**Lollytha-chan **

**Nakano onigiri**

**Hikari Ichimai**

**keiKo buu89**

**Uchiha Athrun**

**Hizuka miyuki**

**Ai HinataLawliet**

**zss13**

**Shyoul lavaen**

**hyuuchiha prinka**

**kumiko lavender haruna**

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Awal sebuah kisah.**

**.**

**Happy Reading... :D**

* * *

><p>Suatu pagi di kantin asrama wanita Konoha Senior High School...<p>

"Sst... cantiknya..." bisik salah seorang siswi dengan muka merona merah kepada teman yang ada di dekatnya. Yang dibisiki mengangguk semangat, kemudian membalas bisikan temannya.

"Iya, selain cantik anggun pula."

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi sekali."

Di satu sisi masih di kantin asrama...

"Kalau orangnya secantik dia, aku rela jadi pecinta sesama."

"Iya, aku juga.. Wah... bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari kahyangan..."

"Tapi perempuan di depannya mengganggu ya?"

"Iya mengganggu, apa sih hubungan mereka?"

Sementara mereka masih berkasak-kusuk dengan suara yang cukup nyaring. Hyuuga Hinata hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar kasak-kusuk mereka. Dipandanginya perempuan yang ada di depannya, yang masih bersikap dengan tenang dan seakan tidak peduli dengan kasak-kusuk yang seharusnya bisa didengar olehnya – secara Hinatapun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Merasa ditatap oleh orang yang ada di depannya, gadis berambut hitam agak kebiruan itu balik menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"Apa?" tanyanya dingin dan Hinata kembali mendengar suara teriakan seperti 'KYAAA! COOLLLL!' dan 'KERENNYA!' atau 'KYAAA! SUARA YANG KEREN!' dan sebagainya yang kemudian di susul oleh suara seperti barang yang jatuh.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas.

Terlepas dari siapa sebenarnya dirinya, Uchiha Akari benar-benar membuat para gadis tergoda, meski kini dirinya sedang bertransformasi menggenakan pakaian cewek.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, Uchiha_-san_," ucap Hinata tegas. Tanpa kegugupan yang biasa selalu menemani kata perkata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Yang mana?" tanya Uchiha Akari santai. Hinata terdiam, mungkin untuk menambah persediaan kesabarannya.

"Kenapa Kau ada di sini? Menyamar sebagai cewek? Dan kenapa kau tahu tentang aku?" tanya Hinata lagi. Uchiha Akari tak merespon, masih santai memasukan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kalau kubilang itu rahasia?"

"Aku akan memaksamu."

"He? Kau kan mantan _detektive_, kenapa tidak kau selidiki saja siapa aku?"

"Aku tak bisa menyelidiki seseorang yang tidak kuketahui dengan jelas siapa namanya," balas Hinata.

"Uchiha Akari. Itu namaku."

"Kau tidak mungkin menggunakan nama aslimu ketika menyamar ke sekolah ini kan?" tanya Hinata, lebih ke sebuah pernyataan. Mendengar itu, Uchiha Akari meletakkan sumpitnya, memandang Hinata intens.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan ya? Hinata-_hime_," ucap Akari dengan senyum sinis yang terkesan merendahkan. Hinata hanya bisa memandang Akari dengan wajah dingin.

"Kalau kau menyelidiki tentang aku, harusnya kau tahu itu," ucap Hinata membalas. Suasana diantara mereka menegang. Namun...

PRANG!

Keduanya terkesiap, lalu memandang ke arah suara. Tak jauh dari mereka duduk, dua orang perempuan tengah berhadapan. Yang satu jatuh terduduk dengan sebelah tangan memegang pipi sambil menunduk dan seorang lagi tengah berkacak pinggang angkuh.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya si gadis yang berkacak pinggang. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah dibalik kacamata dengan bingkai warna merah, serasi dengan warna rambutnya.

"Maaf," lirih perempuan itu masih menunduk. Gadis yang tadi membentak itu tersenyum sinis, mengibaskan helaian rambut merahnya.

"Kau mengatakan maaf setelah kau mengatakan yang tidak-tidak padaku?" tanyanya. Shion masih menunduk. Tangannya gemetar namun saat telapak tangannya yang menyangga dirinya di lantai terkepal erat, shion memberanikan menengadah, menatap wajah gadis yang masih menatapnya.

"Karin_-san_," panggil si gadis. "Aku hanya memperingatimu," ucap gadis itu lagi. "Jika kau tidak menghentikan **perbuatan**mu sekarang, kau akan mati malam ini juga."

Mendengar ucapan itu, wajah Karin langsung merah padam kemudian tangannya kembali terayun dan hendak melayang ke arah Shion lagi, shion siap-siap menutup mata namun...

Byur!

"KYAA!"

Mendengar teriakan itu membuat Shion membuka matanya. Tepat didepannya seseorang berambut pirang tengah membelakanginya, dengan gelas kosong ditangan.

"Ino, Kau!" geram Karin namun gadis bernama Ino itu hanya menggedikan bahu tak peduli.

"Daripada marah-marah seperti itu lebih baik kau segera mengganti bajumu, Karin, sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai," ucap Ino santai, membuat Karin – meski dengan ketidakrelaannya karena tidak bisa membalas perkataan Ino – segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa shion?" tanya Ino berbalik kemudian membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"A-arigatou –" ucap gadis itu sambil menunduk. Kemudian pandangan mata gadis itu menatap Karin lekat dengan mata berkilat.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro<strong>

* * *

><p>Pemandangan itu tidak lepas dari perhatian Hinata. Kedua alis gadis itu saling bertaut. Raut wajahnya penuh kecemasan. Hinata merasakan firasat buruk yang lain yang akan menimpanya. Gadis itu merasakan akan ada kasus yang melibatkan mereka. Naluri detektivenya mengatakan itu.<p>

Hinata menggeleng pelan, berusaha untuk mengenyahkan firasat itu jauh-jauh dri dirinya. Tidak! Sejak dua tahun yang lalu Hinata sduah berjanji tidak akan terlibat atau memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan firasat detektive.

Ya, dia sudah berjanji di hadapan orang itu.

"Hei," Hinata tersentak ketika Akari memanggilnya.

"Ha-Haik...," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Aku ingin bertanya,"

Hinata menengadah menatap Akari.

"Tentang taman asrama yang sudah dikunjungi lagi karena ada siswi yang bunuh diri," jeda sebentar. "Kau tahu siapa yang bunuh diri di taman belakang asrama?" tanyanya. Hinata mendelik, menatap Akari dengan bingung

"Memang kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Sudahlah kau jawab saja pertanyaanku, atau…."

Hinata dapat melihat tangan Akari yang mulai mengarah kepada gadis itu, membuat Hinata langsung memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang hingga punggungnya menempel ke sandaran kursi.

"Baiklah.. baiklah!" serunya mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan gadis bermata hitam onyx itu kepada Hinata. "Yang kutahu, perempuan. Tapi rumor itu tidak itu sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, aku baru masuk sekolah ini setahun yang lalu, jadi ya aku tak tahu," jelas Hinata gugup. Telunjuknya bermain, gugup dan sedikit takut jika penjelasannya tidak memuaskannya.

"Bukankah itu aneh?" tanya Akari. Hinata memandang Akari dalam diam, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, _Ah!_ Seolah menyadari bahwa Hinata mengerti apa yang dikatakannya, Akari mengangguk. "Kasus bunuh diri seperti itu pasti akan diingat dengan detail oleh orang-orang bahkan nama orang itu."

"Itu karena ruangan 'orang itu' masih dipakai sampai sekarang," ucapan dari belakang Hinata membuat kedua orang yang ada di meja makan. Tenten ada di sana sambil memasang senyumnya yang cerah. "Makanya kami menutup rapat identitas gadis itu," ucap Tenten kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Akari.

"Tenten-_senpai_," seru Hinata kaget, tak percaya juga kalau senior mereka bisa seenaknya mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, malah ikut nimbrung dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Ohayo, Hinata_-san_, Uchiha_-san_," sapanya riang.

"Hn."

"O-ohayou~"

"Ku dengar kau bertanya tentang kasus bunuh diri kan?" tanyanya serius.

"Hn," jawab Akari malas. Mendengar itu senyum hilang dari wajah Tenten, wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin. Dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" tanya Tenten, dingin. Sungguh, setahun bersama Tenten, baru kali ini Hinata mendengar nada dingin keluar dari mulutnya yang selalu tersenyum.

"Kakakku, meninggal dua tahun yang lalu," ucapan Akari membuat wajah Tenten menegang. "Apa anda mengenalnya, Tenten-_senpai_?" tanya Akari sopan namun terdengar mengintimidasi. Mata hitam onyxnya menatap mata coklat Tenten tajam.

"Aku mengenalnya…"

Kali ini giliran wajah Akari yang menegang. "Kalau kau ingin tahu tentang kakakmu di sekolah dan asrama ini, malam ini, jam delapan malam. Temui aku sendirian, kau bisa tanya di mana kamarku kepada Hinata_-san_…." Ucapnya dingin. Uchiha Akari memicingkan matanya. Curiga.

"Kenapa harus sendiri?" tanyanya dingin. Menghembuskan nafas lelah seolah bahwa pertanyaan itu pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak seharusnya tidak ditanyakan kemudian Tenten tersenyum – senyum yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merinding – dan meraih dagu Akari.

Saat itu juga, Hinata dan Akari merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri semua.

"Siapa tahu setelah bercerita mengenai kakakmu kita bisa ber**senang-senang** kan?" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Saat itu juga, Hinata dan Akari merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri semua.

"Jaa… Matane, A-ka-ri-chan…," ucapnya mengganti nama panggilannya yang semula Uchiha_-san_ menjadi Akari-chan kemudian pergi dengan nada genit. Membuat Hinata dan Akari sweat drop.

"Apa dia memang begitu?" tanyanya pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk sebagai respon, hal itu membuat Uchiha Akari hanya bergumam tak jelas seperti 'apa tak ada orang yang bisa ditanyai selain dia?'

Sementara Akari mengumpat, Hinata masih menatap Akari sambil berfikir keras.

Apa alasan Uchiha Akari datang karena kematian kakaknya? Tapi kenapa baru sekarang?

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Skip time 8 malam)<strong>

"Ya-Yada!" teriak Hinata tertahan dengan muka benar-benar pucat ketika teman sekamarnya menarik ujung tali dari jaket yang dikenakannya sehingga Hinata terpaksa mengikuti langkah Akari menuju kamar Tenten.

"Aku tidak mengerti penjelasanmu tentang letak kamar Tenten-_senpai_," ucap Akari sehingga Hinata hanya bisa pasrah ujung tali dari jaket hoody yang dikenakannya. Mereka berjalan dalam pelan, melewati rantaian kaca besar yang mengantarkan cahaya bulan purnama.

Jalan menuju kamar Tenten memang harus melewati lorong panjang karena kamar Tenten berbeda bangunan dengan kamar Hinata dan Akari. Hinata dan Akari menempati kamar di bangunan gedung yang baru sementara Tenten dan angkatan terakhir dari Konoha Senior High School menempati kamar di gedung asrama lama, lagipula Tenten adalah kepala asrama Konoha Senior High School, makanya gadis itu ditempatkan di kamar gedung asrama lama.

Hinata berjalan pelan dibelakang sambil menunduk, mukanya memerah karena ini kali pertamanya setelah dua tahun gadis itu berjalan bersama seorang lelaki. Ah, bahkan ini pertama kalinya Hinata berjalan berdekatan dengan seseorang setelah dua tahun. Gadis itu terlalu takut untuk berhubungan dekat dengan orang lain sejak kejadian naas yang menimpa keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Kau...," Hinata mulai bersuara, mencoba mengeluarkan apa yang ingin ditanyakannya. "Kau tahu 'keadaan' tubuhku?" tanyanya. Di depan sana Akari diam sebentar kemudian menjawab.

"_Human Phobia_?"

Hinata mengangguk, namun hal itu tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat Akari yang berada di depan Hinata, jadi Akari mengira Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaannya karena terlalu schock.

"Pertama kali saat aku bertemu denganmu, kamu menghindariku, kemudian kamu menepis lenganku saat aku menyentuhmu dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan gerak refleks, jadi aku berpendapat bahwa kau tipe orang yang takut disentuh oleh manusia, human phobia kan?"

Hinata masih diam. Padahal Hinata hanya setengah berharap Akari tidak tahu tentang 'penyakit'nya, tapi begitu mendengar penjelasan Akari, jelaslah semua. Tindakannya yang menjaga jarak dengan Hinata dan berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh Hinata secara langsung adalah karena lelaki itu memang tahu tentang penyakit Hinata, agar tak menyakiti Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dengan pipi merona begitu menyadarinya.

Mereka berdua kemudian menaiki tangga begitu sampai gedung lama.

"Nah, kamar _senpai_ tepat di dua kamar dari ujung tangga ini. Kamar Tenten-_senpai_ yang tertempel papan tulis. Nah it –" penjelasan Hinata terhenti ketika melihat di sebelah kamar Tenten. Pintu kamar itu terbuka sedikit dan lampu kamar di dalamnya berwarna biru sehingga menarik orang yang melihatnya untuk mendekati kamar tersebut.

"Hah, daripada kamar tente-_senpai_, aku lebih tertarik melihat ke dalam kamar it –" kalimat Akari terpotong ketika matanya melihat sesuatu...

Sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain.

Matanya terbelalak melihat itu, pemuda itu langsung berlari mendekati kamar dengan latar warna biru itu dengan dada berdegup kencang. Sial! Apa mungkin?

Mengindahkan teriakan berupa larangan dari Hinata, pemuda yang kini tengah menyamar menjadi seorang gadis itu dengan segera membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan terkesiap.

"Hei, ada ap –"

Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan ketika ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya menoleh ke dalam kamar asrama itu dan gadis itu langsung mundur ke belakang dengan kedua tangan berada di depan mulutnya, mencoba untuk tak berteriak karena Ditengah-tengah ruangan yang penuh dengan bunga mawar, Hinata melihat wajah pucat seorang gadis berambut merah yang tengah terbaring dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan di perutnya dan mata yang terpejam. Tampak damai juga kesakitan…

Karena di keningnya ada noda darah yang sudah mengering.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Akari POV<strong>

Aku mengumpat. Jadi apa yang kulihat tidak salah. Tanpa melepas sepatu yang kupakai, aku segera masuk ke kamar, mendekati tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Berjongkok dan memeriksa denyut nadinya.

Aku tahu gadis ini. Gadis ini adalah gadis yang tadi pagi membentak gadis bernama Shion itu. Tak bernyawa.

"Tewas. Dilihat dari kekakuan tubuhnya, dia mati jam 12 siang tadi," ucapan dingin dari belakang itu membuat aku terkejut. Aku bisa merasakan Hinata berada beberapa cm di di belakangku, aku tersenyum sinis, analisanya masih sehebat dua tahun yang lalu.

"Tepat," ucapku kemudian kulayangkan pandanganku ke depan dan terkesiap ketika sesosok makhluk yang hanya bisa dilihat olehku, sesosok gadis yang seharunya sudah mati berada beberapa langkah dari tubuhnya sendiri dengan pandangan kosong.

Aku menahan nafas ketika gadis itu menyadari aku 'dapat' melihatnya dan mulai menggerakan telunjuknya ke atas kemudian menggerakkan telunjuknya ke arah belakang.

Sempat mengernyit bingung namun aku segera menyadarinya, aku berbalik dengan cemas, "Cepat cari –"

Terlambat. Seseorang dengan penutup kepala mengacungkan tongkat baseballnya kepada Hinata yang tak menyadari bahaya dibelakangnya.

BAHAYA!

Dengan gerak refleks, aku segera menarik tangannya, membuat tubuhnya tertarik bagaikan magnet ke tubuhku, kemudian kubalikkan tubuhku sehingga kini akulah yang membelakangi si pelaku dan...

DUAG!

AGH!

**End of Uchiha Akari POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata POV<strong>

"Tepat," dia membalas pertanyaanku dengan sedikit nada yang tidak mengenakan. Aku hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, bagaimanapun juga, aku sudah ratusan kali menghadapi mayat seperti ini. Kulihat dia mengarahkan pandangan ke depan kemudian wajahnya menegang beberapa saat dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dengan wajah tegang dan terkejut kemudian dia menarik tanganku, aku terlalu terkejut untuk menghindari tarikan itu, tubuhku tertarik ke tubuhnya kemudian dia memelukku dan membalikkan tubuh kami sehingga kini dia ada di posisiku dan aku terkejut ketika sebuah pemukul baseball melayang ke arah belakang kepalanya. Aku terkesiap...

Tidak! Jangan!

Duagh!

"AGH!" dia berteriak kemudian kepalanya terkulai ke arah badanku, aku terlalu terkejut dan syok sehingga membiarkan orang yang memukul Uchiha_-san_ keluar dari kamar, membiarkan aku dan Uchiha_-san_ terjatuh.

"U-Uchiha_-san_," aku memanggil dirinya yang tidak menjawab, hanya bisa mengerang. Air mata mulai mengenang dari kedua mataku. Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Uchiha_-san_ dari atasku, dan segera bangun dengan muka pucat dan air mata yang mulai mengalir. Kulihat wajahnya yang masih meringis pelan karena kesakitan. Aku gemetar,

Memori itu datang lagi...

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku erat-erat. Tidak! Tidak!

Bantuan! Ya bantuan! Aku harus cari bantuan!

Aku segera berdiri, kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar, mengenyahkan segala pikiranku tentang hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada Uchiha_-san_.

Tanpa kusadari bahwa pelaku yang membunuh Karin_-san_ dan memukul kepala Uchiha_-san_ mengintai kepergianku dengan senyum penuh kelicikan kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar tempat Uchiha_-san_ berada dan tersenyum mengerikan sembari menatap tubuh Uchiha_-san_ yang tak berdaya...

Dan aku juga tidak menyadarinya bahwa hal yang kutemui ini hanyalah pembuka dari kasus-kasus yang akan datang kepadaku,

Yang akan membawaku keluar dari labirin masa laluku...

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoho! Chap 2 update dan semakin GaJe aja! Nah, apa yang akan terjadi pada Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a Uchiha Akari ya?<p>

Hohoho penasaran kan? Makanya repiuw yang banyak! O ya.. waktunya balas repiuw~

* * *

><p><strong>Lollytha-chan : <strong>Lam kenal juga... makasih juga ataspujiannya (_ _) aku terharu... huhuhu ni udah update, silakan repiuw lagi..

**Nakano onigiri : **Gomennasai.. makasih atas nasihatnya, hehe... uhm... maaf gak bisa update kilat, silakan repiuw lagi... (_ _)**  
><strong>

**Hikari Ichimai : **Ini udah update... hehe.. aku juga suka.. tapi komiknya cuma ada dua volume ya? #malah ngajak ngobrol**  
><strong>

**keiKo buu89 + Uchiha Athrun : **Udah lanjut... thanks dah repiuw, repiuw lagi?**  
><strong>

**Hizuka miyuki : **hehe.. makasih ya udah dukung aku biar bisa update fict ini.. hehe hm.. romance? entah ya... #Plak. O ya.. repiuw lagi ya...**  
><strong>

**Ai HinataLawliet : **Dah lanjut, silakan repiuw lagi.. sedikitnya alasan sasuke nyamar ke asrama ini udah kebuka... (n,n)**  
><strong>

**zss13 : **Entahlah.. takut gak ya dia? #dihajarsasuke. Udah update silakan repiuw...**  
><strong>

**Shyoul lavaen : **Udah lanjut, silakan repiuw lagi.. tentang jati diri sasuke akan terungkap beberapa chap di depan...**  
><strong>

**hyuuchiha prinka : **udah update! repiuw lagi?**  
><strong>

**kumiko lavender haruna : **Makasih dah fave! silakan repiuw lagi.. hehe

* * *

><p>Untuk yang menunggu fict sasuhina saya yang lain (Aki) baru saya update besok... hehehe<p>

**Nah, repiuw please?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2 : Mayat yang hilang

**Our Labirynth**

**.**

**By: Fuyu-yuki-Shiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kira's Labirynth (c) Obayashi Miyuki**

**Detective Yakumo**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, Misteri, Crime, romance(?), Typos, perusakan tubuh, Uchiha Sasuke is Uchiha Akari.**

**.**

**Thanks To:**

**Lollytha-chan, Ai HinataLawliet, Hizuka Miyuki, Yamashita Riko, uchiyuu nagisa, keiKo-buu89, Lizy94, Nakano onigiri, n, kumiko lavender haruna, Firah-chan, Shyoul lavaen, Yui-chan, **

**.**

**Chapter 2: Misteri mayat yang 'menghilang'.**

.

**Happy Reading...**

**Semoga chap ini gak mengecawakan...**

.

* * *

><p>Hinata terus berlari, berlari dengan dada yang berdetak dengan tidak wajar. Berharap teman sekamarnya baik-baik saja begitu gadis itu meninggalkannya. Ya, Hinata hanya bisa berharap Tuhan menjaga pemuda itu. Hinata hanya bisa berharap begitu.<p>

Hinata menuruni tangga dengan cepat, berbelok menuju ruang santai, di mana kemungkinan besar banyak orang yang akan di sana dan...

BRUK!

"Hei, kau kenapa?" sebuah suara bertanya dengan nada khawatir ketika tubuh Hinata menabrak tubuhnya, lalu pemilik suara itu menyentuh pundak Hinata dan bertanya sekali lagi melihat tubuh di depannya itu penuh dengan keringat. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Dan kilasan balik itu menghantui memori Hinata.

_Darah... tawa yang mengerikan... sentuhan yang menyakitkan... air mata..._

Dengan hitungan sepersekian detik setelah tangan orang yang ditabraknya berada di bahunya, Hinata segera menampik tangan orang itu dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Hening sebentar sampai akhirnya Hinata tersentak dan kembali ke kesadarannya, memandang wajah orang yang ditabraknya dengan perasaan bersalah dan berharap orang itu tidak marah kepadanya.

"Ma-maaf," kata Hinata sementara gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menggeleng maklum.

"Tidak masalah," katanya ringan. "Yang jadi masalah, kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti itu? Dan aku belum pernah melihatmu di asrama ini, siapa ka –" ucapan gadis berambut pirang panjang itu terhenti ketika mata perak Hinata yang menatap mata _aquamarine_nya mengeluarkan air mata. "Hei, kau kena –"

"Tolong..."

"Eh?"

"Kumohon tolong dia..."

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro<strong>

* * *

><p>Ino dan Hinata beserta beberapa orang yang dimintai Ino ikut dengannya berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata. Mereka menaiki tangga kemudian berbelok ke arah kamar Tenten dan mereka mendapati seseorang tergeletak tepat di depan kamar Karin. Hinata, Ino beserta enam orang yang tadi ditemuinya di ruang santai segera berlari mendekati Akari yang terbaring di pangkuan gadis berambut <em>light blond<em> yang menundukkan kepalanya menatap Akari dengan tatapan cemas.

Berbeda dengan Ino dan keenam orang yang lain yang ikut dengan Hinata, yang mempercepat langkah mereka, Hinata justru melambatkan langkahnya, menatap hal janggal yang terjadi di sini. sayup-sayup gadis berambut _lavender_ itu dapat mendengar suara Ino yang memanggil gadis yang tengah memangku kepala Akari.

"Shion!"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, begitu aku sampai ke sini untuk menemui Karin_-san_, aku sudah menemukannya tergeletak di sini," ucap Shion tanpa dimintai penjelasan terlebih dahulu. Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya mengerutkan dahi, berfikir. Entah kenapa Shion adalah orang pertama yang harus dicurigainya.

"Ugh...," erangan itu membuat Hinata tersentak, mata peraknya yang menatap ke sekeliling lorong menatap tubuh Akari yang mulai bergerak, melihat itu Hinata berjalan mendekati Akari dengan senyum penuh kelegaan, melupakan sejenak kejanggalan yang dirasakannya.

**Uchiha POV**

Kepalaku terasa berat dan Belakang kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku membuka kelopak mataku, memperlihatkan mata _onyx_ku. Pemandangan kabur yang pertama kali kulihat namun perlahan pandanganku semakin jelas dan fokus. Kupaksakan diriku untuk bangun.

"Oi, _Daijobuka_?" sebuah suara disusul wajah seorang gadis berambut pirang menatapku khawatir. Aku masih linglung, kuedarkan pandanganku dan mendapati wajah Hinata yang dari jauh memandangku dengan setengah cemas. Dari jauh, tentu saja. Dia kan penderita _human phobia_ dan penderita Human phobia menghindari gerombolan manusia yang tengah mengerubungiku kan? Seharusnya aku mengerti itu tapi...

Kenapa aku merasa sekecewa ini sih?

"Hn," gumamku singkat kemudian pandanganku beralih ke lorong.

Lorong?

Seingatku, aku dipukul dari belakang itu di kamar tempat aku menemukan mayat Karin_-senpai_. Tapi kenapa aku ada di lorong? Hal yang aneh… siapa yang memindahkannya? Maksudku, untuk apa aku dipindahkan?

Meski agak sakit, aku langsung bangkit berdiri, sekilas kutatap mata perak Hinata dan anggukan sekilasnya yang secara tak langsung mengatakan bahwa dia juga bertanya hal yang sama denganku. Aku dengan segera membuka pintu kamar tempat aku menemukan mayat Karin-_senpai_ – yang berada di sebelah kamar Tenten-_senpai_ - tanpa mendengar teriakan si gadis berambut pirang yang mengatakan bahwa aku telah lancang memasuki kamar asramanya dan aku terkejut ketika pintu asrama terbuka dan aku melihat pemandangan lain yang ada di kamar itu….

Ruangan itu telah kosong….

Bahkan 'roh' Karin-_senpai_ pun tidak ada di manapun di ruangan ini...

**End of Uchiha POV**

**Hinata POV**

Apa yang terjadi? Ruangan tempat aku menemukan mayat Karin-_senpai_ kosong.

Maksudku, tidak ada bunga-bunga yang menempel hampir di setiap ruangan, tidak ada lampu berwarna biru yang kuduga berasal dari _cellphone_ yang sengaja digunakan pelaku untuk memancing kami – atau siapapun yang tak sengaja melewati lantai ini – bahkan mayat Karin-_senpai_ pun tak ada.

Yang ada di kamar itu hanyalah satu meja kotatsu yang disimpan di tengah ruangan dan sebuah lemari penyimpanan _futon_ dan lemari pakaian, sama seperti ruangan di kamar asrama lainnya.

"Hei, kau bilang karin terbunuh tapi aku tidak melihatnya," itu suara Yamanaka-_senpai_, di sebelahku. "Dan temanmu ini dengan seenaknya memasuki kamarku!" omelnya lagi. Memang benar, gadis berambut pirang itu meruapakan teman sekamar dari Karin-_senpai_. Tapi sepertinya suara menggelegar dari Yamanaka-_senpai_ tak membuat Uchiha_-san_ menghentikan niatnya. Uchiha_-san_ malah semakin masuk ke kamar Yamanaka-_senpai_,membuat yang punya kamar berteriak dengan kesal. Aku menatapnya yang dengan seksama memeriksa setiap sudut kamar. Memeriksa apakah ada darah yang tercecer di tatami, membuka lemari penyimpanan dan apapun yang bisa diselediknya.

"Ada apa ini?" pertanyaan itu membuatku dan banyak orang yang mengelilingi kamar Yamanaka-_senpai_ dan menghentikan kegiatan Uchiha_-san_. "Kenapa kalian berkumpul di kamar Yamanaka_-san_ dan Karin_-san_?" tanyanya lagi. Tenten-_senpai_ menatap kami bingung sekaligus meminta penjelasan. Kemudian Yamanaka-_senpai_, berjalan ke depan, ke tempat Tenten-_senpai_ berdiri.

"Hinata-chan mengatakan kalau Karin mati terbunuh di kamar kami dan Uchiha Akari di pukul dari belakang. Namun saat aku dan teman-teman yang kuminta mengikutiku ke kamar kami, aku hanya mendapati Uchiha Akari yang terbaring pingsan di lorong, tidak ada Karin di manapun di kamar kami," ucap Yamanaka-_senpai_ sembari mendelik ke arah Uchiha_-san_ yang berada tidak jauh dariku. Tenten-_senpai_ menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya sekarang Karin_-san_ pun tidak ada," ucap Tenten-_senpai_. "Kemungkinan besar dia melanggar jam malam, sekarang sudah hampir pukul sembilan, sebaiknya kalian segera kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing sebelum Kurenai-_sensei_ memergoki kalian berada di luar kamar," perintah Tenten-_senpai_. "Dan kuharap kalian tidak membuat lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu, Hinata_-san_, Uchiha_-san_," ucap Tenten-_senpai_ lagi tajam. Ditatap seperti itu aku hanya mengangguk meminta maaf,tapi bukan berarti aku mengakui bahwa aku salah lihat mengenai mayat itu.

Kejadian tadi terasa nyata. Ketakutan tadi juga masih bisa kurasakan, tak mungkin yang tadi itu khayalan 'berjamaah' kami. Tapi… apakah mungkin bunga yang bertebaran, manusia yang terbujur kaku karena kehilangan nyawanya dan cahaya biru itu bisa hilang hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit?

Ya... di dunia ini, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin sih...

**End Of Hinata POV**

"Jadi saat kau datang kau sudah menemukanku di lorong?" tanya Akari sembari mengancingkan piyamanya. Hinata mengangguk, raut wajahnya serius memikirkan kejadian tadi. Tentang bagaimana mayat Karin menghilang beserta bunga-bunga mawar yang memenuhi ruangan tempat mayat karin ditemukan. Hinata yakin dia hanya memerlukan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit pulang pergi dan waktu sepuluh menit tidak cukup untuk membuat pelaku menghilangkan mayat...

Pasti ada triknya.

"Aneh... saat aku memeriksa kamar itu, tidak ada bercak darah yang tertinggal di tatami, aku juga tidak menemukan bukti bahwa ruangan itu pernah digunakan untuk membunuh seseorang. Tapi yang aneh adalah tingkah si pelaku."

"Benar," Hinata menimpali. "Pertama, kenapa saat dia berhasil memukulmu, pelaku malah pergi kabur dan membiarkanku pergi memanggil bantuan..."

"... kedua, kenapa pelaku yang sudah kabur, harus susah payah kembali dan menarikku keluar dari kamar Karin-_senpai_?"

Hening melanda di antara mereka, otak mereka berfikir cukup keras. Sampai akhirnya...

"Tapi sebelumnya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu, Uchiha_-san_," ucap Hinata.

"Hn?"

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa di kamar Karin_-senpai_ ada mayat?" diam sejenak sampai akhirnya Uchiha Akari menjawab.

"_Insting detektive_?" katanya dengan intonasi bertanya. Hinata hanya menatap tajam Uchiha Akari.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dibelakangku ada si pelaku? Tindakanmu seperti kau diberitahu oleh seseorang," desak Hinata lagi. Uchiha Akari hanya bisa diam sampai akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya apa yang akan kukatakan ini, Hinata," ucap Akari.

"Aku akan mencoba mempercayainya."

"... Baiklah," Akari menyerah kemudian menarik nafas,bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku bisa melihat arwah."

"Eh?"

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan..."

"Mata _sharingan_...," gumaman itu membuat Akari tersentak, namun ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah. "Benarkan? Aku pernah mendengar ada sebuah klan yang bisa melihat sesosok makhluk untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang diterimanya, benar kan?"

"..."

"Berarti benar. Lalu, apa yang kau dapatkan dari arwah Karin-_senpai_?" tanya Hinata, berharap ada petunjuk untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Kau percaya pada apa yang kukatakan?"

Hening sejenak sampai akhirnya Hinata mengangguk. Akari tersenyum simpul. Melihat senyum itu membuat Hinata menunduk, tiba-tiba saja pipinya terasa panas, apa mungkin pipinya kini merona?

"Ukh"

Suara erangan dari Akari membuat Hinata langsung menengadah, menatap pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu yang sedang memegang bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir melihat wajah teman sekamarnnya yang meringis. Uchiha Akari hanya ber "hn" dan meringis saja. Tidak puas dengan gumaman tak jelas dari Akari, Hinata segera beranjak dari _futon_nya untuk mengambil kotak obat di lemari. Beruntung cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela membuat Hinata tak perlu bersusah payah mengambil kotak obat dari lemari.

"Lepas wigmu, bahaya jika kepala belakangmu yang kena!" perintah Hinata. Akari melepas wignya, memperlihatkan rambut aslinya yang mencuat-cuat ke atas kemudian dengan refleks Hinata segera menempatkan dirinya di belakang Akari, mengobati belakang kepalanya yang tadi di sentuh Akari. Ukh... gelap membuat Hinata kesulitan mengobati belakang kepala Akari, mengingat ini sudah lebih dari jam sembilan malam.

Hening….

"Hinata!" panggil Akari.

"Hm…?"

"Kau…."

"Ya?"

"Apa _Human phobia_mu sudah sembuh?"

"…."

Badan Hinata seketika menolak untuk bergerak. Mukanya terasa panas.

"EEEHHH?"

Dan dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik Hinata langsung menjauhinya sampai ke pojok ruangan. Melihat hal itu Akari hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ lalu mendecih. Diambilnya kapas yang sudah ditetesi alkohol kemudian dia mengambil cermin kecil dan mulai mengobati sendiri belakang kepalanya meski dengan susah payah…

"Bi-biar ku-kunyalakan la-lampu ka-mar," ucap Hinata tergagap dengan debaran jantung yang berdetak tidak normal.

Aneh... padahal biasanya jika dia menyentuh atau tersentuh seseorang, gadis itu akan merinding ketakutan, tapi kenapa kalau dirinya menyentuh dan disentuh oleh Akari...

Hatinya berdebar-debar?

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Akari POV<strong>

Aku membuka mataku ketika menyadari pergerakan dari teman sekamarku yang beringsut menjauhiku dan keluar dari kamar. Aku cuma bisa _sweatdrop_. Ya ampun… sepertinya penyakit _human phobia_nya parah. Entah sejak kapan dia mempunyai penyakit semenyebalkan itu.

Padahal dulu dia tidak begitu... dan yang lebih parah, dia tidak mengingatku.

Akh… Aku hanya bisa teriak Frustasi dalam hati.

Cklek! (?)

Pintu terbuka kemudian menutup kembali. Kudengar suara langkah yang mendekatiku. Dia sudah kembali. Aku segera menutup mataku.

"Ano… U-Uchiha_-san_, aku membawakan es untuk mengompres lukamu."

Jeda beberapa saat.

"I…itu saja! _Oyasumi_!" ucapnya lagi. Aku membuka kembali mataku dan segera bangkit dari tidurku dan menoleh ke arah samping tempat dia tidur. Dia tidur membelakangiku. Di sebelah wig panjangku, kudapati sekantong es disana. Aku mengambilnya kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"_Arigatou…_," ucapku lembut….

**End of Akari POV**

**Hinata POV**

"_Arigatou…._"

Nadanya yang lembut saat mengatakan itu membuat hatiku entah kenapa berdebar-debar. Ada rasa baru yang langsung mengisi hatiku. Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar. Wajahku panas. Kupastikan wajahku kini semerah buah tomat. Ya Tuhan… aku hanya berharap dia tidak mendengar debaran jantungku….

**End Of Hinata POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Gadis berusia 15 tahun itu berlari dengan kencang, sesekali ditolehkannya wajahnya ke samping, melihat apakah orang itu mengejarnya atau tidak.<em>

"_Hosh... hosh... hosh...," Hinata kelelahan, kedua tangannya menyentuh lututnya, kelelahan. Tapi suara letusan beserta tangan Hinata yang ditarik oleh seseorang membuat Hinata segera berlari mengikuti orang yang menarik tangannya._

"_Ne-Neji – "_

"_Kita harus bergegas, Hinata," ucap Neji memotong perkataan Hinata. Mereka terus berlari, berlari sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah mereka..._

_Yang sudah dilalap oleh api._

_Kaget... syok dan sedih. Perasaan Hinata campur aduk, dia berlari mendekati api yang terasa panas dikulitnya._

"Okaasama_!_ Otousama_!" jerit Hinata ketika melihat tidak jauh dari mereka berada dua sosok setengah baya terbaring, membuat Hinata menjerit. Pekerjaannya sebagai _detektive_ seharusnya membuatnya tak kaget dan syok melihat mayat, tapi mayat orang tua sendiri?_

_Hinata tidak bisa tidak syok._

"OTOUSAMA_! _OKAASAMA_!" Hinata berteriak, berlari mendekati orangtuanya, mengabaikan teriakan Neji yang menyuruhnya untuk bersikap tenang. Air matanya sudah berderai, kehilangan akal sampai akhirnya dia mendengar sebuah letusan._

"_HINATA!"_

_DOR!_

_Waktu seolah bergulir lambat ketika Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan melihat punggung Neji yang melindunginya dari sebuah peluru yang diarahkan kepadanya. Mata perak Hinata terbelalak ketika melihat tubuh kakaknya yang dengan gerak lambat jatuh ke tanah. _

"_NEJI-_NIISAN_!"_

_Bruk!_

.

Hinata tersentak, bangun dari tidurnya dengan air mata mengalir dan keringat bercucuran. Nafasnya tersengal. Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di sana, gadis itu terisak pelan.

Kenapa... Kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi? Padahal sudah lama sekali dia tidak memimpikan itu.

Tidak memimpikan tragedi itu lagi sejelas tadi... Tuhan...

"Hiks...Neji-_niisan_, _okaasama_, _otousama_..."panggilnya lirih.

Tak menyadari bahwa teman sekamarnya perlahan membuka matanya dan mendengar isak tangis gadis itu...

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesuatu mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Uchiha Akari membuka kelopak matanya, kemudian duduk di atas <em>futon<em>nya sembari mengucek kedua matanya. Dilihatnya Hinata berada di depannya dengan wajah pucat pasi, dan tubuh yang gemetar. He? Sepertinya gadis itu memaksakan dirinya menyentuh Akari.

"Ada apa?" ucap Akari sembari mengusap rambut ravennya yang berantakan. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hinata tersentak.

"Mayat..."

"hm?"

"Mayat Karin-_senpai_ di temukan di taman belakang gedung asrama lama."

"!"

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Police line<em> terbentang di sekeliling taman. Suara _blitz_ kamera terdengar. Kemudian sebuah gambar yang dilukis dengan kapur putih menandakan bahwa korban ditemukan di tempat itu dan bunga-bunga mawar yang bertebaran di sekeliling tempat mayat ditemukan.

Kemudian tidak jauh dari tempat itu, Hinata dan Akari tengah berhadapan dengan dua orang inspektur. Dari tanda pengenal polisi yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua inspektur tersebut, Hinata mengetahui nama mereka, Asuma Sarutobi dan Inspektur Yamato.

"Jadi… kau menemukan mayat itu di kamar yang bertabur bunga, namun kurang dari sepuluh menit di tinggal tiba-tiba bunga dan mayat itu menghilang, benar?" kata inspektur dengan sepuntung rokok di sela mulutnya. Hinata mengangguk membuat Inspektur Sarutobi menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan pulpen yang dipegangnya

"Korban bernama Karin, 19 tahun. Dia tewas karena belakang kepalanya di hantam oleh benda keras secara bertubi-tubi dan dahinya dibenturkan ke sebuah dinding. Bunga itu adalah _flower act_ yang baru-baru ini dicuri," ucap Inspektur Yamato setengah berbisik namun dapat di dengar oleh Hinata dan Akari. Asuma Sarutobi hanya mengangguk-angguk sembari mencatat sesuatu di notes kecilnya. "Baiklah, anak manis, kau boleh pergi," ucap Asuma Sarutobi datar. "Ah, ini akan merepotkan, kita harus menanyai satu persatu semua siswa yang ada di asrama gedung lama."

Hinata terdiam. Tidak! Tidak perlu menanyai satu persatu siswi yang tinggal di gedung asrama lama. Dilihat dari kejadian sebelum Karin tewas terbunuh, tersangkanya ada dua orang. Sementara Hinata berfikir tentang bagaimana cara pelaku membunuh Karin, melenyapkannya dari kamar dan memindahkan mayat Karin ke taman asrama di gedung asrama, Uchiha Akari justru tengah memandang sesosok makhluk yang berada tak jauh darinya, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong kemudian telunjuknya lagi-lagi mengarah ke atas,

Sebelum akhirnya sosok itu menghilang di hadapan Akari. Akari mendecih kemudian menatap ke atas. Atas yang dimaksudnya itu apa?

"Hei, kenapa kalian masih ada di sini?" pertanyaan itu berasal dari Yamato. Mata hitamnya menatap Hinata dan Akari secara bergiliran.

"A-ano inspektur," panggil Hinata gugup, kedua jarinya bergerak-gerak gugup. "Ku-kurasa aku tahu orang-orang yang menjadi tersangka dari pembunuhan Ka-karin-_senpai_."

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jika keterangan dari Uchiha Akari<em>-san<em> dan Hinata_-san_ benar, bahwa mereka menemukan mayat Karin_-san_ di kamarnya, maka tersangkanya adalah kalian bertiga," itu kalimat pembuka dari Inspektur Asuma Sarutobi sambil menghisap rokoknya dihadapan lima orang siswi, dua diantaranya adalah Hinata dan Akari.

"Sekarang, sebutkan dimana kalian kemarin saat mayat di temukan, di mulai dari anda, Yamanaka Ino_-san_," ucap Yamato semabri menyiapkan pulpen dan notesnya. Yamanaka Ino menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Inspektur Yamato.

"Aku berada di ruang santai."

"Anda sekamar dengan Karin_-san_, bukan?"

"Benar!"

"Konon, siang hari sebelum kejadian pembunuhan Karin_-san_, anda bertengkar mulut dengannya bukan?"

"Ya, hubungan kami memang tidak terlalu baik," ucap Ino lagi. "Tapi bukan berarti hanya karena itu aku membunuhnya," ucap Ino lagi. Ekspresi wajahnya campuran antara kesal dan bersedih. Bagaimanapun juga kau akan merasa kehilangan teman bertengkarmu.

"Baiklah, lalu, bagaimana dengan anda, Tenten_-san_?" tanya Yamato lagi setelah menulis perkataan dari Ino. Semuanya menoleh ke arah Tenten yang masih mencoba memasang wajah tenang.

"Aku ada di dapur, mengambil air minum kemudian aku kembali ke kamar, namun karena melihat banyak orang yang berkumpul di kamar Yamanaka_-san_ dan Karin_-san_, aku mendekati mereka dan mendapati Uchiha Akari_-san_ yang sedang memeriksa kamar Yamanaka_-san_ dan Karin_-san_."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan anda Shion_-san_?"

"Aku ada di kamar ku di lantai 1," ucap Shion gugup. "tapi aku merasakan firasat tidak enak terhadap Karin_-san_, maka aku bergegas ke kamar Karin_-san_ untuk melihat keadaannya tapi aku malah menemukan Uchiha_-san_ yang tergeletak di depan kamar Karin_-san_. Tak lama saat aku menghampiri Uchiha_-san_, di arah berlawanan Ino dan yang lainnya datang menghampiriku dan Uchiha_-san_," cerita Shion.

"Firasat buruk?" ulang inspektur sarutobi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Shion mengangguk.

"Dia pernah mengatakan kepada Karin-_senpai_ 'Jika kau tidak menghentikan perbuatanmu sekarang, kau akan mati malam ini juga,'" sahut Uchiha sembari memadang curiga gadis dengan mata lavender pucat membuat Shion langsung gugup.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak membunuhnya!" ucap Shion. "A-aku bisa melihat masa depan dan di masa depan yang kulihat, Karin_-san_ akan mati terbunuh," ucap Shion membuat suasana hening sejenak.

"Sepertinya... anda harus kami periksa lebih lanjut," ucap inspektur Yamato membuat Shion langsung tersentak ketakutan.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro<strong>

* * *

><p>Malam sudah menguasai langit. Setelah pertanyaan demi pertanyaan telah dijawab oleh Hinata dan Akari sebagai saksi, mereka diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke kamar. Maka, Hinata dan Akari segera bergegas kembali ke kamar mereka.<p>

Mereka berdua melewati lorong panjang yang menyambungkan gedung asrama lama dan baru. Mereka berjalan dalam hening, berkecamuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya pandangan Akari mendapati 'dia' ada di sana.

Roh itu masih ada di sana, di taman tempat jasadnya ditemukan oleh orang-orang. Memandang Akari yang terdiam menatapnya dari kaca tempatnya berada sekarang. Roh itu memandang Akari dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian lagi-lagi telunjuknya mengarah ke atas, sebelum akhirnya roh itu tak menampakan dirinya lagi, hilang entah ke mana.

Meninggalkan Akari yang memikirkan pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh 'roh' Karin-_senpai_.

"Apa roh Karin-_senpai_ ada di sana?" tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja ada di samping Akari. Tangan lentik Hinata menyentuh kaca yang menyelimuti lorong, mata peraknya menatap objek yang ditatap oleh mata onyx Akari. Akari hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Dia selalu menunjuk ke atas setiap aku melihatnya," cerita Akari.

"Atas?"

"Hn."

"Siang? Malam? Tidak! Jika dia selalu menunjuk atas setiap saat maka jawaban yang benar adalah..." ucapan Hinata berhenti, matanya membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya sendiri. "Langit..?" secepat kilat Hinata menggeleng dengan kuat, tidak percaya pada apa yang dipikirannya. "Tidak mungkin!" gumamnya dengan perasaan kacau.

"Tapi itulah yang dikatakan Karin-_senpai_," ucap Akari meyakinkan. Hinata menjambak rambut panjangnya frustasi, masih tidak mau mempercayai bahwa orang itulah yang membunuh Karin-_senpai_.

"Baiklah! Mungkin memang dia pelakunya, tapi kita belum menemukan bukti dan trik yang digunakannya," Ucap Hinata mengecam kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Akari mengikuti dari belakang sambil berfikir.

**Akari POV**

Seperti di dalam sebuah labirin ketika aku berhadapan dengan kasus ini. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mayat itu menghilang? Trik apa yang ada dalam kasus ini.

"Uchiha_-san_... Uchiha_-san_!" panggil seseorang membuatku tersentak. Aku menoleh ke sekeliling tempatku berdiri, kemudian menoleh ke belakang, mendapati wajah Hinata yang bingung sambil memegang handle pintu kamar kami.

"Kau mau kemana? Kamar kita yang ini…." Ucapnya membuatku jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh? Ah... Hn...," aku berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tersenyum maklum.

"Tak apa… aku juga kalau malam sering salah. Habis, pintu asrama ini sama dan tidak bernomor sih… jadi pantas saja kalau – ah!"

Aku dan Hinata tersentak dengan ucapan yang dikeluarkan Hinata barusan, seolah ada kilat yang menyambar otak kami.

Tidak bernomor?

Segera saja kilasan balik itu menyapa memoriku. Dengan segera aku pergi ke gedung asrama lama, menerobos Inspektur Sarutobi dan Inspektur Yamato yang berdebat entah tentang apa, kemudian saat di depan Kamar Karin-_senpai_ dan Ino-_senpai_, aku memperhatikan pintu kamar. Kemudian aku beralih ke pintu kamar di sebelah kamar Ino-_senpai_ dan Karin-_senpai_. Dan… Ah… ada!

Aku tersenyum.

Ya ampun… ternyata pintu keluar dari labirin kasus ini begitu mudah.

"Hah.. hah… Ba-bagaimana?" suara Hinata membuatku berbalik. Kulihat dia tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur kemudian menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya.

"Dugaan kita tepat," ucapku membuat Hinata mendengus.

"Ka-kalau begitu, 'memang' hanya 'dia' yang dapat melakukan trik ini," ucap Hinata sedikit tidak rela.

"Ya, benar," ucapku menimpali.

"Tunggu, apa maksud kalian? Datang tiba-tiba dan bicara yang tidak jelas," ucap Inspektur Yamato dengan bingung. Kami yang tengah bertatapan dengan bersamaan memandang Yamato dengan senyum kepuasan karena berhasil memecahkan kasus yang sedikit membingungkan ini.

"Kami sudah tahu siapa pelaku dan trik pembunuhan ini," ucapku sambil tersenyum yakin. Sementara Inspektur Yamato dan Inspektur Sarutobi memandanng kami dengan pandangan sedikit terkejut dan tak percaya. Dan aku menikmati ekspresi itu...

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Yeiy! Ayo ayo... banyak hint dan bocoran yang udah saya kasih di chap ini, bisakah para readers menebak Trik bagaimana caranya mayatnya menghilang dan siapa pelaku pembunuhan dari Karin? # Evil smile.<p>

**Pojok Q&A:**

**Chap depan panjangin ya?** Udah di panjangin! Apa kepanjangan apa pas ni? Kurang lebih 3300 word tanpa pojok Q&A. **Siapa yang memukul Akari?** Tentu aja pelaku yang ngebunuh Karin kan? #ditendanged. **Sebenernya Sasuke (Akari) menyamar pake rambut palsu ato memang dia berubah bentuk tubuhnya pas malam saja?** Tentu aja pake rambut palsu. Dengan sedikit riasan sana-sini, Sasuke berhasil menyamar dengan baik. Karena wajahnya yang manis, di fict ini tubuh Sasuke gak kekar-kekar amat, #dichidori Sasuke. Jadi bisa nyamar dengan baik jadi cewek yang cantik, hahaha #tawa evil. **Kakak Sasuke cewek?** Ya. **Siapa?** Hum... banyak pilihan sih, bisa salah satu karakter di Naruto atau OC bikinan author atau apa ada readers yang mau jadi kakaknya Sasuke? #di lempar karena jawabannya tidak memuaskan. **Fict ini terinspirasi dari komik ya?** Yups. Di _disclaimer_ kan udah dicantumin kalau fict ini terinspirasi dari _Kira's labirynth_nya _Obayashi Miyuki_ dan Detektive Yakumo-Yakumo itu lho... #author lupa nama judulnya, gomen (_ _), untuk chap-chap depan tambahan komik-komik misteri lainnya, hehe. **Di sini Itachi udah meninggal ya?** Eh, aku kan gak bilang kalau Itachi_-san_ bakal berpartisipasi di fict ini, #diamaterasu. **Kematian Itachi ada hubungannya sama keluarga Hinata?** Hum... yang jelas ada hubungannya sama Sasuke, hehe. **Fictnya bagus, terus update ya!** Huwee... T^T _sankyuu_ ya... senengnya! /. **Apa yang akan terjadi sama Sasuke dan Hinata?** Banyak yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Hinata di cahp ini kan ya~. #nada Fai TRC yang lagi ngisengin Kurogane, XD. **Masa lalu Hinata dan jati diri Hinata?** Udah sedikit tersingkap di chap ini kan? XD. **Siapa yang nyentuh pundah Hinata di chap 1?** Hum... pokoknya kejutan dan pasti udah ketebak siapa. #senyum penuh misteri. **Siapa orang yang sudah membuat Hinata berjanji untuk gak terlibat sama kasus kriminal lagi? **Ya, orang yang berharga bagi Hinata. Hehe.

* * *

><p>Buat yang menunggu fict Aki... aku mohon maaf banget, padahal aku udah berkoar-koar bakal namatin di hari terakhir SHDL namun nyatanya? Huhuhu... sepertinya otak saya gak mau di ajak kerja sama buat namatin tuh fict, setiap berada di depan kompi ide fict aki malah ngilang gitu aja... T^T (alasan)... jadi buat yang menanti-nantikan, *dihajar karena kePDan. Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi ya... heehe *tawa salah tingkah.<p>

Ok deh,, tolong kesudiannya untuk review chap ini... *bungkuk-bungkuk*.

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	4. chapter 3 : alasan untuk membunuh

Suasana cukup riuh di sekitar kamar Ino dan Karin. Semua penghuni asrama di gedung lama berkumpul, mengelilingi kedua inspektur yang menangani kasus pembunuhan Karin dan lima siswi yang terlibat kematian Karin.

Hinata berdiri di sebelah Uchiha Akari yang memandang kedua inspektur di depannya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Hoh… benar kau tahu siapa pembunuhnya?" tanya Asuma Sarutobi sembari menghisap rokok di sela bibirnya dengan nada meremehkan. Uchiha Akari hanya mengangguk pasti, memandang kedua inspektur di depannya dengan pandangan yang juga meremehkan. "Menarik, buktikan!" ucap Asuma menantang. Uchiha Akari menghela nafas sebelum memulai penjelasannya.

"Baiklah… sebenarnya sih, aku menunggu sampai kau menyerahkan dirimu sendiri sebelum aku membongkarnya."

Uchiha Akari kemudian mengangkat tangannya kemudian telunjuknya menunjuk tepat seseorang yang berada di depannya.

"Yang membunuh Karin_-senpai_ adalah Kau kan?" ucapnya sambil memandang dingin kepada seseorang yang berada tepat di depan telunjuknya, semua orang memandang orang yang ditunjuk Uchiha Akari dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Tenten-senpai."

EH?

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth<strong>

**.**

**By: Fuyu-yuki-Shiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kira's Labirynth (c) Obayashi Miyuki**

**Detective Yakumo**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, Misteri, Crime, romance(?), Typos, perusakan tubuh, Uchiha Sasuke is Uchiha Akari.**

**.**

**Thanks To:**

**Yui**_**-chan**_**, Hizuka Miyuki, keiKo-buu89****, Kaka, ****Shyoul lavaen, ****Wazuka Arihyosi, ****Yamashita Riko, ****Ai**_**-chan**_** kim, Amai Yuki, Firah**_**-chan**_**, n, ****uchiyuu nagisa,****zss13,**** Lollytha**_**-chan**_**,**** hyuuga-Hime, Saori ojo**_**-san**_**, Dewi Bulan and all silent readers...**

**.**

**Chapter ****3****: ****Alasan untuk membunuh**

.

**Happy Reading...**

**Semoga chap ini gak mengecawakan...**

* * *

><p>Hinata menutup kedua kelopak matanya ketika nama si pelaku terucap dari mulut teman sekamarnya. Telapak tangannya terkepal dengan erat, mencoba untuk tidak bersikap emosional.<p>

Jujur saja dia masih tidak percaya. Ya, gadis berambut indigo itu masih tidak percaya kalau pelaku dari pembunuhan Mayat yang hilang itu adalah Tenten, Ketua asrama yang merupakan sosok ketua yang diidolakan oleh semua penghuni asrama.

Tapi hanya dia yang bisa melakukan trik ini. Lagipula jika memang petunjuk yang diberikan oleh 'roh' Karin adalah Langit, sudah pasti Tentenlah pelakunya. Kanji langit, bisa juga dibaca 'ten'. Lagipula dalan bahasa asing, Tenten bisa juga berarti 'ama kudari' yang berarti 'keturunan dari surga' dan surga identik dengan langit.

Tidak ada yang akan percaya dengan ucapan Akari bahwa pembunuh dari Karin adalah sosok gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten. Terbukti dari keributan yang terjadi karena seruan protes dan tidak percaya yang dilontarkan oleh semua orang yang mengerumuni Akari. Sementara orang yang dituduh sebagai pelakunya hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Mata coklatnya memandang Akari dengan tatapan menantang.

"Menarik, katakan padaku bagaimana caranya aku membunuh _Karin-san_," tantangnya. Membuat kedua ujung bibir Akari tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum meremehkan.

"Kau pasti akan menyesal karena kalimatmu barusan, Tenten-senpai."

* * *

><p>.<strong>Our Labirynth by Fuyu-yuki-shiro<strong>

* * *

><p>Suasana dingin dan tegang yang berasal dari dua orang yang saling berhadapan itu sukses membuat keributan yang terjadi di sekeliling mereka berhenti. Penonton-penonton yang mengelilingi mereka seolah terseret dalam aura yang tegang, sementara kedua inspektur yang – entah sejak kapan – berada di tengah-tengah Tenten dan Akari hanya bisa memandang kedua gadis yang saling mengirim deatglare itu dengan pandangan seolah-olah ini adalah pementasan yang menarik.<p>

"Asuma_-san_, Apa menurut anda analisanya benar?" Tanya Yamato setengah berbisik. Asuma Sarutobi hanya mengedikkan bahu. _Untuk saat ini lebih baik mendengar tebakan dari gadis yang sok jadi detective itu. _Gumam Asuma dalam hati, setengah menggerutu, setengahnya lagi menyeringai kesenangan.

Ya... ini bukanlah tontonan yang membosankan.

"Aku akan memulai penjelasanku, Tenten-senpai, " ucap Akari masih menatap Tenten tajam.

"Silakan," ucap Tenten sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu dulu, Shion-senpai," ucap Akari sembari memadang Shion yang langsung tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Y-ya?"

"Ucapan yang memicu pertengkaranmu dengan Karin-senpai. Ucapan yang mengatakan, 'Jika kau tidak menghentikan perbuatanmu sekarang, kau akan mati malam ini juga,'" jeda sebentar. "Kemudian kau mengatakan bahwa kau mengetahui hal itu karena kau punya kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan bukan?"

"_A-aku bisa melihat masa depan dan di masa depan yang kulihat, Karin-san akan mati terbunuh__.__"_

"La-lalu?"

"Pertanyaanku adalah, apakah kau benar-benar bisa melihat masa depan?" tanya Akari membuat Shion gelagapan. Melihat gelagat itu membuat Akari menyunggingkan senyum sinis. "Ternyata benar ya?" gumamnya sembari melirik ke arah Hinata yang ada di sampingnya, sementara Hinata hanya menunduk dan pura-pura tidak merasakan lirikan tajam dari Akari.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yamanaka Ino yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya ikut angkat bicara. Bingung sekaligus kesal karena kata-kata Akari yang dinilainya terlalu-bertele-tele.

"Shion-senpai tidak punya kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan. Dia tahu bahwa Karin akan mati terbunuh karena ada yang memberitahumu, dan itu adalah kau kan, Tenten-senpai?"

Tenten hanya mengangkat bahu, masih bersikap tenang, seolah-olah dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh Akari.

"Ap –"

"Aku sebenarnya menerima surat di lokerku," ucapan Shion sukses memotong perkataan Ino. Ino menoleh menatap Shion yang menunduk. "Surat itu berisi ancaman-ancaman pembunuhan yang ditujukan kepada Karin_-san_ dan peringatan kalau si penulis surat akan membunuh Karin karena dia sudah tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatan Karin_-san_. Kupikir si pengirim surat salah memasukkan surat itu mengingat letak lokerku dan loker Karin_-san_ bersebalahan, makanya aku berfikir untuk memberikan surat itu dan memperingatkannya, tapi dia malah melakukan hal itu kepadaku," cerita Shion gugup.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal itu kepada polisi?" bentak Ino.

"Karena ketika aku ingin memberikan surat itu, surat itu hilang," bela Shion.

"Karena surat itu di ambil olehmu kan Tenten-senpai?" tanya Akari, menuduh. Tenten mendengus.

"Kau tidak punya bukti, Uchiha_-san_," ucap Tenten lagi.

"Memang tidak karena kertas itu pasti sudah kau bakar. Tapi dengan kertas itu kau membuat polisi mencurigai Shion-senpai, benar kan?"

Tak ada jawaban, tapi Akari dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah pada wajah Tenten, meski hanya sebentar karena Tenten langsung berwajah datar dan tenang.

"Hal pertama yang kau lakukan sebelum membunuh Karin-senpai adalah mencari seseorang untuk dijadikan kambing hitam dan entah kenapa kau memilih Shion. Dan dewi keberuntungan rupanya berpihak padamu. Shion-senpai memperingati Karin-senpai yang memang bertemperamen tinggi di tempat umum, sehingga terjadi keributan besar. Jadi jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Karin-senpai, orang pertama yang akan dicurigai adalah Shion-senpai dan kau tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, kau membunuh Karin-senpai hari itu juga, tepatnya saat siang hari, benarkan?"

_Tepat!_ Batin kedua polisi itu sembari melihat catatan kepolisiannya. Yamato menatap Akari dengan tatapan takjub. Padahal mereka tidak memberitahu kapan mayat diperkirakan tewas.

Siapa gadis bernama Uchiha Akari yang kini berada di hadapan mereka?

"Kemudian kau menyembunyikan mayat Karin-senpai di kamarmu, mengingat bahwa kau tidak mempunyai teman sekamar, menghias kamar dengan _flower art_ dan sinar biru dari _cellphone_mu agar aku yang kau undang ke kamarmu tertarik dan melihat ke tempat mayat itu kan?"

"Maaf aku menyela, Uchiha_-san_," ucap Yamanaka Ino sembari mengangkat sebelah tangnnya. "Kalau benar Tenten_-san_ yang membunuhKarin, bagaimana caranya Tenten_-san_ memindahkan mayat dan menghias kamarku dengan flower art sementara aku selama seharian berada di kamarku dan baru keluar ketika malam," ungkap Ino.

"Tapi lain ceritanya kalau Yamanaka yang membunuh _Karin-san_," celetuk salah seorang siswi yang masih tidak bisa terima kalau Tenten dituduh sebagai pelakunya. Mendengar iceletukan itu, Ino langsung berbalik ke arah terdengarnya celetukan itu dengan muka merah menahan kesal.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan aku yang membunuh Karin!" serunya kesal dan seruannya itu entah kenapa membuat keributan. Melihat itu Uchiha Akari berdehem, membuat semua orang kembali fokus menatapnya.

"Justru itu, mayat yang kami liat bukan berada di kamar Yamanaka-senpai."

"Eh?"

"Apa ciri kamar Tenten-senpai?" Tanya Akari dan pertanyaan itu membuat raut wajah Tenten menegang.

"Ciri kamar Tenten-_-senpai_ adalah kamar yang ada papan kecil di pintunya," celetuk salah seorang siswi di gerombolan itu setelah hening beberapa saat.

Ah! Seketika Asuma dan Yamato tersadar. Benar, jika melakukan trik itu pelakunya memang Tenten. Melihat raut wajah kedua inspektur yang seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, Uchiha Akari menyunggingkan senyum meledek.

Membuat tiga siku-siku bertengger di kedua inspektur yang tergolong masih muda itu.

"Benar. Tapi bagaimana jika papan itu dipindahkan ke kamar yang lain?" Tanya Akari. Kali ini yang menjawab adalah Ino.

"Orang-orang akan mengira kalau kamar itu adalah kamar – Ah"

Akari tersenyum penuh kemenangan kemudian melanjutkan, "Benar, Tenten_-senpai_ memindahkan papannya ke kamar sebelahnya, jadi ruangan yang sebenarnya Aku dan Hinata lihat adalah kamar Tenten_-senpai_, bukan kamar Yamanaka_-senpai_."

"Kau membunuh Karin_-senpai_ di kamarmu, kemudian kau menghias kamarmu dengan _Flower art_ untuk menutupi detail-detail kamar sehingga kami menganggap mayat yang kami temukan ada di kamar Yamanaka_-senpai_. Kemudian, kau membuka sedikit kamarmu dan menyalakan lampu dari cellphone untuk menarik perhatian kami, ah maksudku perhatianku. Karena yang kau harapkan datang hanyalah aku sendiri," Uchiha Akari menghentikan perkataannya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi Tenten yang benar-benar berubah, tidak lagi terlihat tenang. Gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua olehnya itu menggigit bibirnya, peluh sedikit terlihat dari pelipisnya.

"Kenapa harus sendiri?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti.

"Karena jika berdua, maka akan ada pembagian tugas kan? Seseorang akan menjaga mayat dan seorang lagi akan memanggil bantuan. Dan ketika bantuan datang, trikmu akan langsung ketahuan," ucap Akari menjelaskan. "Jadi kau harus membuat salah satu dari mereka pingsan untuk mengusir yang seorang lagi. Kemudian kau menarikku keluar dari kamar. Menempatkan papan putih itu ke tempat asalnya dan kau pergi ke dapur dari tangga yang lain, benarkan?"

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara. Mereka masih mencerna setiap penjelasan yang diucapkan oleh Uchiha Akari yang berdiri dengan angkuh. Tenten tampak kehabisan akal untuk mengelak. Terbukti dari badannya yang kini gemetar.

"Bu-buktinya?"

"Buktinya tertinggal jelas di kamarmu," akhirnya setelah sekian lama berdiam diri memperhatikan situasi, Asuma Sarutobi angkat bicara juga. "Jika Kau membunuhnya di kamarmu, maka pasti ada bercak darah yang tertinggal. Dan asal kau tahu, bercak darah itu tak akan hilang sampai setahun ke depan," lanjutnya sambil memandang Tenten dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, membuat Tenten terkekeh putus asa.

"Hah… benar, aku yang membunuhKarin," Ucap Tenten terdengar putus asa.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Tenten_?" _tanya Ino emosi, membuat Tenten terkekeh geli.

"Aku punya pacar,"

"Eh?"

"Ya… Aku punya pacar dari kota sebelah. Tapi karena kami jarang bertemu, hubungan kami jadi tak pasti. Aku kira aku dan dia sudah putus. Tapi akhir desember lalu, dia datang ke asrama ini dengan menggunakan kereta jam terakhir…" wajah Tenten melembut.

"Dia bilang meski hubungan kami merupakan hubungan jarak jauh, tapi dia tetap ingin bersamaku. Aku tersentuh. Lalu karena tak tega, aku melanggar peraturan asrama dan memasukkan dia ke kamarku. Saat itu, aku bersyukur Karena sebagai kepala asrama, aku mendapatkan kamar sendiri sehingga aku bisa membawa masuk pacarku tanpa ketahuan siapapun…," ucapnya. Kemudian wajah Tenten mengeras. "Tapi _Karin_ mengetahuinya…"

Suasana langsung hening. Wajah mengeras Tenten membuat semua orang ketakutan.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat wajah kepala asrama mereka seperti itu.

"Ya… dengan rahasia itu aku di peras olehnya. Awalnya sih sepele, dari menggantikan dia piket di asrama, kemudian semakin ke sini permintaannya semakin membuatku seperti budaknya. Bahkan dia berani memerasku…"

Suara penuh kebencian itu melemah. Badannya bergetar hebat.

"Menurut kalian, apa yang harus kulakukan saat itu? Apa aku harus membiarkan pacarku kedinginan? Apa saat itu aku harus tega membiarkannya tinggal di luar dalam keadaan dinginnya bulan desember?" tanyanya sambil menangis terisak-isak. Membuat sebagian orang berkasak-kusuk.

"Kasihan ya Tenten_-san_, ini salah _Karin-san_…,"

"Benar, ini salah _Karin-san_. Coba jika _Karin-san_ tak memeras Tenten_-senpai_, Tenten_-senpai_ pasti tidak akan melakukan hal ini…"

Mendengar kasak-kusuk itu, Raut wajah Akari yang memang tanpa ekspresi dari tadi, mengeras. Rahangnya mengatup rapat. Aura penuh kemarahan jelas terlihat darinya.

"Tu –"

"Jadi maksud kalian yang salah adalah Karin-senpai?" pertanyaan itu membuat Akari terdiam, dia menengok ke sampingnya, ke arah Hinata yang menunduk dengan tangan terkepal erat, semua orang berhenti berkasak-kusuk ketika Hinata bicara, memandang Hinata yang biasanya diam.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata POV<strong>

"Kasihan ya Tenten_-san_, ini salah _Karin-san_…,"

Aku terhenyak. Apa? Apa katanya tadi? Ini salah Karin-senpai? Kenapa harus dia yang salah?

"Benar, ini salah _Karin-san_. Coba jika _Karin-san_ tak memeras Tenten_-senpai_, Tenten_-senpai_ pasti tidak akan melakukan hal ini…"

Aku menunduk, entah kenapa bayangan-bayangan saat itu bermunculan di otakku. Saat aku melihat Otousama dan okaasama terbaring, saat Neji-niisan terjatuh karena melindungiku,

Saat mereka terbunuh, jadi itu semua salah mereka?

"Tu –"

"Jadi maksud kalian yang salah adalah Karin-senpai?" tanyaku memotong ucapan Uchiha_-san_ . suasana yang tadinya ribut mendadak hening. Berpasang-pasang mata memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Perlahan aku menegakkan kembali wajahku, memandang orang yang berada di depanku.

"Jadi kalau kita dibunuh oleh seseorang, kitalah yang salah?" tanyaku dengan nada yang lirih. Mataku memanas mendengar suaraku yang semakin lirih. "Jadi yang patut dikasihani adalah pelakunya dan bukannya korban?" tanyaku lagi, semua hening, memandangku lekat, menanti kalimat apalagi yang akan keluar dari mulutku ini. "_Karin-senpai_ memang bersalah karena dia memberi tekanan kepada Tenten_-senpai_. Tapi apakah _Karin-senpai_ harus dibunuh?"

Hening. Tak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaanku. Kulihat semua orang menunduk dengan raut ketakutan. Apa itu karena aku? Apa mereka menunduk seperti itu semua karena aku? Apa kini aku terlihat semenyeramkan itu?

Ha, aku tak peduli lagi.

Yang kupedulikan sekarang adalah melampiaskan semua emosi yang ada di hatiku sekarang!

Maka aku beranjak mendekati Tenten-senpai dan memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan pandangan terluka.

Ya, terluka.

"Berhenti mengasihani dirimu seolah kau adalah orang yang paling malang dan yang harus dikasihani di sini! Berhenti menganggap orang lain salah!" bentakku marah. Kulihat wajah Tenten-senpai yang sedikit ketakutan. "Kau pikir dengan kau mengatakan alasanmu membunuh Karin-senpai dan menyalahkan Karin-senpai sehingga membuatmu menjadi seorang pembunuh itu akan membuat perbuatan itu dibenarkan? Dimaklumi?" Jeda sebentar, aku mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah karena amarah kemudian melanjutkan, "Ingat dalam kasus ini kau bukan hanya membunuh _Karin-senpai_! Kau juga berniat menjadikan Shion-senpai pelakunya bahkan kau membuat Yamanaka-senpai ikut dicurigai, bahkan kau melukai Uchiha_-san_ yang tidak tahu menahu tentang masalhmu dan Karin-senpai! Meski semua orang disini memaafkan dan mungkin memaklumi perbuatanmu sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanmu karena ditindas oleh _Karin-senpai_, tapi aku tidak! Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang sepertimu, yang hanya bisa menyalahkan orang lain. Tenten-senpai aku..."

"Aku membencimu."

**Our Labirynth by Fuyu-yuki-shiro**

Orang-orang yang mengerubungi kami dibubarkan. Tenten-senpai digiring oleh seorang Inspektur dengan borgol di kedua tangannya sembari menunduk. Air matanya keluar sembari mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali sepertinya dia merasa bersalah karena telah melakukan pembunuhan untuk alasan yang konyol atau karena perkataanku tadi?

Aku tidak peduli.

Aku memandang Uchiha_-san_ yang tengah berbincang dengan inspektur yang selalu menyelipkan rokok di sela bibirnya dan aku tidak peduli.

Makanya aku langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruangan, berlari dengan pandangan yang kabur. Memori-memori akan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu terus diputar oleh otakku, membuatku muak, membuat tenggorokanku sakit, membuat mataku semakin memanas saja.

Hentikan!

Kumohon, jangan diingat lagi! Jangan! Jangan ditampilkan lagi.

"Hinata!" panggilan itu membuatku berbalik, Uchiha_-san_ ada di sana, sembari terengah-engah dan sebelah tangannya yang menahan lenganku.

"TIDAK!" aku berteriak sembari berusaha melepas lengannya dari lenganku, namun dia tidak membiarkanku melakukan itu. "Lepaskan aku!" pintaku setengah membentak, setengah memohon dengan lirih, namun bukannya melepas lenganku, Uchiha_-san_ malah mendekatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya, kemudian kedua lengannya merangkulku dengan erat.

"Tenanglah Hinata," ucapnya sembari mengelus rambut lavenderku. Aku berhenti meronta, tapi aku juga tidak membalas pelukannya. Air mataku terlanjur keluar membasahi dadanya, menyadari itu, Uchiha Akari semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada tubuhku, membuatku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berbunyi tak beraturan, membuatku nyaman...

"Ba-Bagaimana ini..."ucapku lirih. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan kuat, menghalau air mata agar tak lebih banyak keluar, namun gagal. Isakku semakin keras ketika aku mengucapkan satu kalimat terpanjangku di dalam pelukannya. "A- Aku takut. Masa-masa itu... saat pembantaian semua keluargaku... hiks... terus menerus menghantuiku... hiks... Ap-Apa yang harus kulakukan... A-aku..."

"Sst... tenanglah!"

Dan aku hanya bisa semakin terisak di dalam pelukannya.

**End Of Hinata POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha POV<strong>

Setelah menangis berpuluh-puluh menit lamanya, akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur juga. Aku menatap tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku. Ini pertama kalinya dia menggenggam tanganku sejak aku datang ke asrama ini. Yah... kalau boleh kuingat, ini pertam kalinya kami melakukan kontak fisik yang tidak membuatnya ketakutan.

Aku mengingat pelukan yang tadi kuberikan padanya, membuat pipiku terasa panas. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa memeluknya lagi seperti tadi dan entah kenapa itu membuatku sedikit senang.

Aku memandang wajah tidurnya yang sesekali mengernyit seperti kesakitan dan di ujung matanya aku melihat sesuatu yang merembes keluar, air mata.

Aku mengusap air mata yang keluar, aku memandangnya, memandang wajahnya yang kian manis. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku kepada tubuhnya, berbisik kepadanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melupakanku, hime?" tanyaku kepadanya. Namun aku tak mendapatkan jawaban darinya, tentu saja karena dia masih tertidur dengan pulas. Aku mendengus, sedikit tersenyum kemudian menghempaskan tubuhku di futonku sendiri.

Ah ya... ini pertama kalinya futon kami sedekat ini. Sebelumnya Hinata akan menjaga jarak denganku lebih dari satu meter, dan ini juga pertama kalinya dia tidur menghadap ke arahku, biasanya dia tidur membelakangiku. Aku tersenyum ketika menyadari perubahan yang terlalu bertolak belakang ini. Apakah human phobianya sudah sembuh? Atau apakah karena dia benar-benar ketakutan makanya dia melupakan phobianya itu?

Aku berhenti menatap wajahnya dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit-langit.

"_A- Aku takut. Masa-masa itu... saat pembantaian semua keluargaku... hiks... terus menerus menghantuiku... hiks... Ap-Apa yang harus kulakukan... A-aku..."_

Sial! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Hyuuga? Memang sejak dua tahun yang lalu, tak pernah ada kabar dari keluarga Hyuuga. Kupikir itu karena mereka terpaksa menyembunyikan diri mereka karena Hinata tengah menghadapi kasus yang cukup sulit. Kupikir begitu, tapi...

Pembantaian?

Aku terdiam, menoleh ke arahnya yang masih menggenggam erat tanganku, kemudian sebelah tanganku yang bebas, menjulur ke arahnya, hendak menyentuh pipinya namun...

"Aku mengerti," kataku datar ketika tepat di belakang kepala Hinata berdiri seseorang. Ya... daripada di sebut seseorang lebih tepat di sebut sesosok makhluk, karena orang yang berdiri di . Aku menarik tanganku yang hampir mengenai pipinya kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhku sendiri di futonku dengan sebelah tangan menyangga kepalaku. Roh itu beranjak mendekatiku, berdiri di area jarak pandangku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Aku mendengus, bahkan saat menjadi roh pun, dia tidak berubah. Masih bersikap tidak bersahabat jika ada laki-laki yang mendekati Hinata. "Sudah kukatan aku mengerti," ulangku. "Makanya jangan menatapku seperti itu," kataku lagi kini dengan menatap matanya langsung.

"Neji!"

**End of Uchiha POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth by Fuyu-yuki-shiro<strong>

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan dengan tenang di jalanan yang cukup gelap. Selain gelap, jalan yang dilewati oleh gadis itu sunyi sepi, mengingat bahwa sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam dan daerah yang dilewati olehnya bukan daerah perumahan maupun toko-toko.<p>

Maka, untuk mengusir kesunyian yang menurutnya terasa mencekam, gadis bernama Haruno Sakura – yang dapat dilihat dari name tag di seragamnya – memasangkan earphone di telinganya dan menyalakan i-padnya dengan volume biasa dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"... long..."

Langkah Sakura berhenti. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tak ada siapa-siapa. Sakura kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan depan tapi mata emeraldnya tak melihat objek apapun yang bisa berbunyi sesuatu seperti 'long' dan sebagainya.

Tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduk Sakura meremang.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, mengenyahkan jauh-jauh pikirannya yang entah kenapa malah menjurus ke arah-arah horor dan penampakan seperti itu. _Tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku salah dengar._ Batin sakura sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba saja seperti nafas yang baru lari keliling lapangan. Di tambahnya volume i-padnya ke volume maksimal, membuat telinga gadis pemilik mata emerald itu kebas dan pekak, kepalanya jadi sedikit sakit, tapi Sakura tidak peduli.

Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dari tempatnya berada, rumahnya masih tergolong jauh, maka gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya dan dilangkahnya yang ke sepuluh...

Wush!

"Tolong~"

Sakura tersentak, padahal telinganya penuh dengan suara musik dari i-padnya namun telinganya masih dengan jelas mendengar suara minta tolong dari belakang tubuhnya, ditambah tiba-tiba saja angin yang berhembus cukup keras dari belakang tubuhnya, sukses membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri dalam hitungan detik.

Dengan jantung berdetak dengan keras, dan keringat dingin yang keluar dari tubuhnya disertai dengan memanjatkan doa dari , perlahan Sakura berbalik dan menghembuskan nafas lega karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana dan berbalik...

...

Hanya untuk melihat sesosok gadis dengan rambut yang menutupi tubuhnya berada tepat beberapa senti dari jarak pandangnya.

"KYAAAAA!"

Brukh...

"To... lo...ng..."

Dan gadis dengan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya itu menghilang meninggalkan Sakura yang terjatuh, pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**...To Be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>...Pojok Author...<strong>

Author : "..." (wajah mangap dengan efek blushing berat liat jumlah reviuw yang diterima)

Hinata : "A... ano... author_-san_..." (toel-toel author dengan takut-takut lalu menghadap para readers) "Go-gomennasai, readers_-san_, karena author_-san_ sedang berada di dunianya karena ini pertama kalinya author_-san_ dapat banyak reviuw dari para readers, dan banyak banget silent readers yang baca Our Labirynth, ja-jadi untuk pojok Q & A a-akan dijawab oleh saya. Jaa.. kita mu-mulai saja.

**Pojok Q&A**

* * *

><p><strong>Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata sehingga Hinata tidak mengenal Sasuke?<strong> A-ano... i-itu... ta-tapi aku memang tidak kenal siapa itu sasuke_-san_. #bungkuk-bungkuk, sasuke di seberang sana pundung dipojokan(?). **Terus apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Hinata sebenarnya?** Er... a-author_-san_ bilang masih rahasia, gomennasai. Ta-tapi kata kuncinya adalah 'pembantaian'. **Hubungan SasuHina di masa lalu?** Em... a-aku tidak tahu, author_-san_ masih merahasiakannya dari kami. **Fanfict Our Labirynth inti cerita sama plotnya sama persiskah dengan fict 'bokutachi no Labirynth' dari fandom lain?** Iya, untuk sekarang trik dan jalan ceritanya mirip dengan bokutachi, apalagi untuk chap ini. Tapi chap depan, berbeda. . **Apa Hinata dan sasuke teman sejak kecil?** Hm... *mikir-mikir.** Fictnya ada berapa chap?** Untuk saat ini author udah bikin sekitar tujuh chap, tapi karena banyak yang minta chapnya dipanjangin sekarang hanya tersisa dua chapter lagi, dan itu masih belum tamat. Um... se-sepertinya fict ini masih agak panjangan... **Siapa pelakunya?** Pelaku di chap ini adalah Tenten-senpai, untuk **Shyoul lavaen, Wazuka Arihyosi dan uchiyuu nagisa **yang bisa nebak siapa pelaku dan triknya.

* * *

><p>Nah... nantikan chap selanjutnya ya... dan jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk review lagi... untuk menambah semangat author<em>-san<em>...

Jaa... matane...

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

**Our Labirynth**


	5. Chapter 4 : pertemuan

_Hinata kecil berlari dengan wajah riang. Ditangannya yang mungil tergantung mahkota dari bunga yang dirangkainya sendiri. Hari ini TK tempat Hinata bersekolah mengajarkannya cara membuat mahkota dari bunga dan Hinata ingin memberikannya kepada seseorang yang selalu bersamanya saat dia merasakan kesepian karena kesibukan orang tuanya._

_Hinata terengah ketika dirinya berada di depan sebuah gubuk kecil yang dikelilingi banyak pohon-pohon dan cilik dengan rambut indigo yang dikepang dua itu tersenyum karena tempat tujuannya sudah ada di depan mata. Hinata menambah kecepatannya berlari, membuka pintu gubuk itu dengan setengah berjinjit meraih kenop pintu dan Hinata kecil tersenyum senang ketika pintu itu terbuka. _

_Suasana gubuk itu cukup gelap namun bersih dan rapi. Hinata mengembangkan senyum ketika melihat seseorang yang berada di pojok gubuk itu, orang itu menyandarkan setengah tubuhnya di tembok belakangnya. Wajah orang itu tak terlihat karena gelapnya gubuk namun Hinata yakin bahwa orang yang berada di pojok sana adalah orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Dengan riang Hinata berlari kecil mendekati orang itu sambil memanggil nama orang itu._

"_... –_kun_"_

* * *

><p>Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dua kali. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit-langit asramanya. Hinata bangun dengan posisi duduk dengan wajah linglung. Tadi itu ... mimpi apa? Dan orang yang ada di gubuk itu... siapa?<p>

Hinata menggeleng pelan, mimpi tadi pasti hanya bunga tidur, tentu saja karena Hinata tak pernah ingat dia pernah pergi ke tempat gubuk itu saat dirinya masih berusia 5 tahun. Hinata terdiam ketika merasakan kedua matanya perih, efek karena menangis semalaman setelah kasus mayat yang hilang terpecahkan dan hal itu membuat semburat merah di pipi Hinata. Dia ingat bahwa semalan, untuk menenangkan dirinya, Uchiha Akari memeluknya dengan erat.

Ukh... Hinata masih ingat rasa hangat dan nyaman yang menyelimuti hatinya saat itu tapi... entah kenapa Hinata merasa bahwa dia tidak asing lagi dengan perasaan hangat dan nyaman itu.

Lagi-lagi di pagi itu Hinata menggeleng pelan, sepertinya itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Daripada itu, lebih baik aku segera mempersiapkan diri berangkat ke sekolah," gumamnya kemudian gadis itu bangkit dari futonnya namun sesuatu membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya.

Hinata terdiam, bingung kenapa tangannya yang satu lagi tidak bisa digerakkan. Hinata menoleh ke samping, mencari tahu alasan kenapa tangannya tak bisa digerakkan dan Hinata terpaku dengan tampang cengo.

Sedetik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Sekarang hanya dalam waktu tiga detik muka Hinata benar-benar berwarna merah ketika melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh orang yang terakhir kali ada dipikirannya.

"KYAAAAAA!"

BRUAK!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**FUYU-YUKI-SHIRO PRESENT'S**

**Our Labirynth**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kira's Labirynth (c) Obayashi Miyuki**

**Detective Yakumo**

**Dan semua buku misteri yang author punya.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Mistery banget, romance (?), Uchiha Akari is Uchiha Sasuke, Typos( kuharap sih kagak ada) dll**

**.**

**Thanks To:**

**Yui**_**-chan**_**, Ai**_**-chan**_** kim, Lollytha**_**-chan,**_** Firah**_**-chan**_**, keiKo-buu89, uchiyuu nagisa, hyuuga-Hime, Saori ojo**_**-san**_**, Yamashita Riko, Lonelyclover, Shyoul lavaen, Wazuka Arihyosi, Ayuzawa Shia ga login, Yamanakaemo, Kaka, Amai Yuki, Mei Anna AiHina,Hyou Hyouchiffer, Yuka Shirabuki and all silent readers...**

**Chapter 4: Pertemuan**

**.**

**Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan, **

**Happy Reading...**

* * *

><p>Dua orang perempuan yang kemarin malam terlibat kasus di gedung asrama lama kini jadi bahan pembicaraan. Terbukti saat mereka melintasi lorong menuju kelas mereka, karena sepanjang perjalanan itu, semua siswi seolah memberi jalan kepada mereka dan berhenti hanya untuk menatap sekaligus membicarakan dengan suara yang tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai sebuah bisikan tentang mereka.<p>

"Sst.. rumornya mereka berdua yang memecahkan kasus kematian Karin-_senpai_," bisik seorang siswi.

"Eh? Berdua? Bukannya hanya Uchiha_-san_ saja yang memecahkan kasus? Sementara Hinata_-san_ hanya bisa mengintimidasi Tenten-_senpai_ saja," bisik yang lain, membuat Hinata menunduk. Pembunuhan Karin memang menjadi berita hangat di asrama, mengingat sepanjang sejarah itulah kasus pembunuhan yang paling heboh.

"Benar, Hinata_-san_ hanya bisa memojokkan Tenten-_senpai_," ucap seorang siswi lagi dengan suara agak keras dan Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ah, bukan berarti Hinata merasa bersalah akan kata-katanya kemarin, tapi orang-orang yang membicarakannya membuat Hinata sedikit takut.

Pada dasarnya gadis itu tidak suka menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

Tapi semenjak Uchiha Akari memasuki kehidupannya, Hinata jadi tak yakin kalau gadis itu tidak akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

"Ah, Akari, Hinata," panggilan itu membuat Hinata dan Akari menoleh, Yamanaka Ino ada di sana. Hinata mendesah berat.

"Aku ingin minta tolong kepada kalian berdua," kata Ino dengan wajah penuh kecemasan. "Pulang sekolah nanti, tunggu aku di asrama kalian ya," katanya lagi. Hinata dan Akari mengangguk kompak.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan baginya. Bagaimana dirinya tidak lelah jika setiap detik semua mata memandangnya dan menggunjingkan dirinya?<p>

Hinata mendesah – lagi. Ini semua karena teman sekamarnya, Uchiha Akari dan kasus yang menyebalkan itu. Padahal selama dua tahun ini Hinata berhasil menyembunyikan dirinya, berusaha se-_low profile_ agar tidak akan banyak orang yang mengenal dirinya bahkan berniat untuk mendekatinya, tapi sekarang? Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang dia jadi menarik perhatian banyak orang, membuatnya semakin susah saja.

Ting tong.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, hendak berdiri membukakan pintu namun Uchiha Akari sudah terlebih dahulu membukakan pintu kamar mereka.

"Silakan masuk," sayup-sayup Hinata dapat mendengar salam sopan yang diucapkan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Maaf mengganggu," balas sang tamu yang lantas membuka alas kaki dan beranjak memasuki kamar Uchiha dan Hinata.

"Silakan duduk, Yamanaka-_senpai_," ucap Hinata mempersilakan. Ino membungkuk sedikit kemudian duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata, tempat duduk yang bersebrangan dengan tempat Hinata duduk, Akari yang terakhir bergabung duduk di sebelah Hinata sembari mengangsurkan segelas minuman.

"Ada urusan apa, Yama –"

"Ino, panggil saja aku Ino," ucap Ino memotong perkataan Hinata dengan nada yang ramah. Hinata mengangguk ragu.

"Ba-baiklah... Jadi... Yama – eh... Ino-_senpai_ ingin meminta tolong apa?" tanya Hinata. Ino menghela nafas sebentar kemudian wajahnya yang tadi sedikit cerah kembali mendung.

"Aku harap kalian mau menolongku," kata Ino sembari menggenggam gelas yang disodorkan kepadanya dengan kedua tangan dan kepala yang ditundukkan. "Kejadiannya dua hari yang lalu, sahabatku, Haruno Sakura ditemukan pingsan disebuah gang kecil dan kini dia dirawat di rumah sakit, keadaannya sungguh... menyedihkan," ucap Ino lagi dan itu membuat Hinata dan Akari saling bertukar pandang.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Akari datar.

"Aku tahu permintaanku ini aneh tapi...," jeda sebentar. Setelah menggenggam gelas minumnya lebih erat lagi, Ino menengadah, menatap Akari dan Hinata dengan tatapan memelas. "Kumohon tolong dia!"

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata berjalan dengan kepala ditundukkan dalam-dalam, sekedar untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di sekitar pipinya. Sekali-kali gadis berambut indigo itu melirik ke sampingnya, ke arah seseorang yang menyejajarkan langkahnya sembari menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Hinata. Orang itu mengenakan celana jeans sepanjang lutut yang dipadankan dengan kaos hitam panjang yang terasa cocok dikenakan olehnya. Orang itu juga mengenakan topi sehingga bagian atas wajah dan rambutnya tersembunyi oleh topi yang digunakannya.<p>

"A- anu –"

"Diamlah," potong orang yang sudah seenaknya menggenggam tangan Hinata – siapa lagi yang dengan seenaknya menyentuh Hinata selain Uchiha Akari, teman sekamarnya – dengan nada datar namun juga sedikit emosi, membuat Hinata langsung mengambil inisiatif diam, daripada gadis itu mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari seorang Uchiha Akari. Meski hanya dalam hitungan hari, tapi Hinata cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui watak seorang Uchiha Akari dan lagi-lagi Hinata kembali menundukkan kepala.

Perjalanan bersama Uchiha Akari begitu terasa lama dan menegangkan bagi Hinata. Jujur saja di genggam seperti itu membuat jantung Hinata berdetak dengan kencang, melebihi detakan maksimum yang dapat di terima oleh jantungnya sehingga gadis itu menganggap bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya bisa mati karena jantungnya akan meledak jika Uchiha Akari tidak segera melepaskan tangannya.

Hinata mengatur nafasnya. Menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan, berupaya menormalkan kembali detakan jantungnya dan sepertinya usaha Hinata membuahkan hasil, sekarang dia merasa jantungnya kembali berdetak normal dan itu menumbuhkan keberanian Hinata untuk kembali menoleh ke arah sang teman sekamar yang...

Membuat Hinata terpana.

Dilihat dari samping, Uchiha Akari benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang... laki-laki.

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tentu saja orang disampingnya terlihat seperti laki-laki, karena dia MEMANG laki-laki yang menyamar dan senang berpakaian perempuan, Ukh... entah kenapa Hinata bisa gila kalau lama-lama berada di dekat Uchiha Akari. Ya, Hinata bisa gila.

Tapi...

Lagi-lagi Hinata menoleh ke arah Akari. Kali ini diperhatikannya baik-baik wajah sang pemuda di sampingnya, yang masih dengan senantiasa menggenggam tangannya. Ini mungkin hanya perasaannya saja tapi sepertinya, entah di mana, Hinata pernah merasa melihat wajah pemuda di sampingnya itu, tapi ...

Di mana?

"Kita sudah sampai," ucapan Akari membuat Hinata tersentak. Sebelum ketahuan tengah memperhatikan si pemilik suara, Hinata buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ke depan, ke sebuah rumah sakit besar yang di penuhi dengan hilir mudik orang-orang berpakaian perawat dan pasien.

"Hinata! Akari!"

Panggilan itu berasal dari depan Hinata. Hinata dan Akari segera mempercepat langkah mereka dan mendapati sosok _senpai_ mereka di sana.

"Tadinya aku ragu untuk memanggil kalian, soalnya Akari terlihat berbeda sih," celetuk Ino sambil memperhatikan Uchiha Akari dari ujung rambut yang ditutupi oleh topi sampai ke ujung kakinya. Ya, tidak aneh sih jika Ino ragu untuk memanggil Akari saat ini. Karena ketika di asrama pemuda yang sedang menyamar menjadi gadis itu selalu terlihat anggun dan feminim dengan rok atau dress selutut miliknya dan kaos warna lembut dengan kerah tinggi yang menutupi seluruh lehernya membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang perempuan sempurna, berbeda dengan saat ini.

"Hn," tanggapan yang sangat singkat dari seorang Uchiha Akari, seperti biasanya.

"Ah, Sudahlah, ayo masuk, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan si jidat lebar menyusahkan itu!" ucap Ino dengan nada seceria mungkin, namun tetap saja, terdapat nada getir yang tidak dapat disembunyikannya. Hinata dan Akari hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Ino yang memasuki rumah sakit.

"A-ano, Uchiha_-san_."

"Hn?"

"Sa-sampai kapan ka-kau a-akan menggenggam tanganku?" tanya Hinata benar-benar dengan wajah merah dan malu setengah mati. Mendengar itu Uchiha Akari berhenti berjalan, kemudian berbalik menghadap Hinata. Takut-takut Hinata mendongak menatap teman sekamarnya yang memang lebih tinggi darinya yang entah kenapa menatap ke arah belakang Hinata dengan senyum kepuasan.

"A-Ano.. Uchi –"

"Sampai aku puas," potong Akari dengan seringaian dan lirikan tajam entah siapa di belakang Hinata, kemudian kembali berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah dipercepat agar tidak sampai ditinggal Ino yang sudah berada jauh di depan mereka berdua, meninggalkan pertanyaan yang mendalam dalam diri Hinata akan seringaian yang ditujukan oleh Akari tadi.

Ya... Hinata kan tidak tahu bahwa di belakang tubuhnya, (roh) sang kakak tengah mengeluarkan aura hitam dan kekesalan karena tidak bisa menjauhkan tangan adik kesayangannya dari tangan 'kotor' seorang pria semacam Uchiha Akari.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro<strong>

* * *

><p>Di ruangan rawat itu, Hinata dan Akari dapat melihat Seorang siswi berusia sebaya dengannya tengah terbaring dengan kondisi yang cukup menyedihkan. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu terbaring dengan tatapan menerawang dan tubuh yang sangat... kurus, seolah hanya kulit berbalut tulang. Warna kulitnya juga pucat seperti mayat. Hinata dan Akari terpaku di tempat.<p>

"Ya, beginilah keadaan Sakura sekarang," Ino yang menyadari kekagetan dua temannya segera beranjak pergi menuju tempat Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya. Hinata dan Akari saling pandang sebelum akhirnya memasuki ruang rawat. Dan berdiri mengapit Ino. Dalam hati Hinata bersyukur karena Akari akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Padahal kejadiannya dua hari yang lalu, tapi karena syok berat, si jidat lebar ini malah jadi seperti ini," cerita Ino lagi-lagi mencoba untuk berkelakar, namun sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"A-ano...," Hinata langsung terdiam ketika Akari mencondongkan setengah tubuhnya ke atas kepala Sakura yang masih dengan tatapan menerawang, tatapan matanya tajam dan ekspresi dingin tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Sebelah telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Sakura, membawa mata _emerald_ gadis itu agar menatap Akari.

"Kau... siapa?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Akari membuat Sakura tersentak, begitupun dengan Ino dan Hinata, namun Hinata yang tahu akan 'kemampuan' lain Akari segera paham akan maksud pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"A-Apa yang kau tanyakan Akari? Namanya Sakura, aku sudah bilang kan?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti, namun pertanyaan Ino tak digubris oleh Akari, jelas saja karena pemuda itu tengah memusatkan konsentrasinya pada sesosok makhluk lain yang berada di dalam tubuh Sakura.

"I-Ino-_senpai_," panggilan gugup Hinata membuat Ino menoleh ke arah sebaliknya dari tempat Akari berada, Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh Ino menatapnya sebentar kemudian mengangguk, "Le-lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka berdua," lanjut Hinata dengan nada yang meyakinkan. Awalnya Ino bingung dan ingin meminta penjelasan, namun melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang seolah mengatakan 'jangan bertanya' membuat gadis berambut pirang di kuncir itu langsung terdiam, meski awalnya ragu gadis itu mengangguk juga. Ditolehkannya sebentar wajahnya ke arah sahabatnya yang mulai menampakkan ekspresi wajah sumringah penuh harap sebelum Ino beranjak dari kursi yang di dudukinya untuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Akari dan Sakura setelah mengatakan beberapa kalimat pemberitahuan.

"Nah," Uchiha Akari yang mendengar pintu tertutup dan merasakan tidak ada siapapun lagi selain dirinya dan sesosok makhluk yang tidak berada pada tempatnya itu. "Aku sudah bisa melihatmu dengan jelas. Jadi, kenapa kau tidak keluar dari tubuh gadis ini saja?" tanya Akari dengan tatapan yang masih tajam dan pertanyaan itu di jawab oleh gelengan si roh yang berada di tubuh Sakura, membuat Akari menghela nafas pelan, mencoba untuk menambah kesabarannya dalam berbicara dengan roh wanita yang ada di tubuh Sakura.

Pemuda itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan. Tatapannya masih tidak lepas dari wajah Sakura a.k.a wajah si roh. Ya, meski tubuh yang terbaring di ranjang itu adalah Sakura, namun yang dilihat Akari sekarang bukanlah gadis berambut merah muda bermata emerald bernama Haruno Sakura melainkan seseorang dengan rambut abu-abu bergelombang dan bola mata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang terlihat kosong dan hampa, tak ada cahaya kehidupan dari mata itu, tentu saja karena orang yang dilihat Akari sekarang adalah orang yang sudah mati entah sejak kapan.

"Kalau begitu, kuganti pertanyaanku, siapa kau? Dan untuk apa kau masuk ke tubuh Haruno?" tanya Akari lagi dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, sepertinya Akari mulai merasa kesal. Dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan gadis – atau pemuda – yang ada dihadapannya, Roh – atau Sakura – malah menjulurkan tangannya dengan gemetar, mengayun ke wajah Akari. Wajah roh itu benar-benar kesakitan dan tersiksa.

"To... long...," ucapnya berat dan lemah, suaranya yang rendah dan kecil hampir seperti bisikan, membuat bulu kuduk siapa saja yang mendengarnya – kecuali Akari yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan suara itu – berdiri karena suasana horor yang tiba-tiba mencekam. "To... long... aku... to... long... a –"

"Tenanglah," potong Akari sembari mengambil tangan yang terjulur itu, menggenggamnya dengan erat telapak tangan yang terasa dingin olehnya. "Aku akan membantumu," pernyataan itu membuat wajah sang roh yang juga adalah wajah Sakura langsung menampilkan mimik bahagia. "Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Dan pertanyaan itu membuat mimik bahagia di wajah sang roh memudar, digantikan dengan wajah penuh ketakutan di sana, matanya membulat sempurna dan tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir dari mata abu si roh membuat Akari lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas pasrah, meletakkan tangan yang berada di genggaman tangannya ke pinggir tubuh roh dan menutupi wajah roh itu dengan topi yang dikenakannya, membuat rambut panjangnya yang berupa wig itu langsung terurai.

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah tangismu kepadaku, tanpa itupun aku akan membantumu," ucap Akari dengan nada agak kesal. Ah, ini akan sulit.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata menutup pintu. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu masih dapat melihat tubuh Akari yang masih menatap wajah Sakura dengan lekat sebelum akhirnya pintu yang di tarik gadis itu sempurna menyembunyikan dua sosok yang ada di dalam ruang rawat itu. Hinata terpaku di depan pintu kamar rawat Sakura beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan dan beranjak meninggalkan pintu yang langsung disambut oleh tatapan Ino dan cengirannya yang jahil, membuat wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memerah, merasa ketangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak wajar.<p>

"Cemburu?" tanya Ino membuat Hinata ber "Eh" ria dan itu membuat Ino tertawa pelan. Gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok yang ada di belakangnya. "Penampilan Akari tadi benar-benar seperti laki-laki," ucap Ino. Hinata hanya tertawa hambar dalam hati. _Uchiha Akari memang lelaki_, batin Hinata dalam hati. "Jadi tak heran kalau kau menyukainya sih."

"Eh?" Hinata terpana, ditatapnya wajah Ino yang menatapnya dengan senyum jahil terkembang.

KAAATSS!

Wajah Hinata benar-benar memerah sekarang. Hinata gelagapan, bingung kenapa wajahnya terasa panas. Gadis itu kemudian menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya, malu berat karena dituduh yang bukan-bukan.

Yang bukan-bukan?

Hinata merenung dengan kalimat terakhir yang ada dipikirannya. Benarkah yang dituduhkan Ino tidak benar? Sementara Hinata merenung, Ino yang memperhatikan ekspresi wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah dari merona merah menjadi mengkerut bingung, langsung terkikik geli. Mendengar suara cekikikan dari depannya membuat Hinata menengadah, melihat Ino yang tertawa lepas.

"Ah, maaf-maaf, Hinata, Aku hanya merasa senang karena bisa bicara denganmu seperti ini," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum senang, membuat kerutan bingung di wajah Hinata semakin dalam. "Semenjak kedatangan Akari, kau terlihat sedikit berbeda."

"Ma-maksud _senpai_?"

"Maksudku itu..."

"Ino_-chan_!" panggilan itu membuat perkataan Ino terhenti. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang diikuti Hinata yang menjulurkan tubuhnya ke samping, untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggil _senpai_nya dan ternyata yang memanggil Ino adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga pasang luka di pipinya.

"Naruto," ucap Ino sebagai jawaban panggilan orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah saudara sepupunya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura_-chan_?" tanya pemuda bernama Naruto itu ketika dia sudah berada di depan Ino. Ino hanya menghela nafas, memberi jawaban tak langsung kalau keadaan Sahabatnya masih sama seperti kemarin dan dua hari yang lalu, malah semakin parah. Naruto yang mengerti isyarat itu menghembuskan nafas kemudian tersenyum menghibur. "Tenang saja, Sakura_-chan_ kan kuat, dia pasti akan segera sembuh, Ino_-chan_," ucapnya kemudian pandangannya terarah pada sosok gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender pucat yang berada di belakang tubuh sepupunya itu. "Apa gadis dibelakangmu itu yang bernama Akari?" tanya Naruto membuat Ino langsung tersentak, seolah diingatkan bahwa ada Hinata ada di belakangnya.

"Bukan, dia bukan Akari. Akari yang kuceritakan itu sekarang sedang berada di dalam bersama Sakura. Sepertinya Akari ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang pribadi pada Sakura," cerita Ino membuat Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Ino kemudian mengubah posisi berdirinya yang tadinya membelakangi Hinata menjadi menyamping, sehingga Hinata dan Naruto bisa saling tatap tanpa Ino menjadi penghalangnya. "Sementara dia," sembari menunjuk Hinata. "Hinata. Teman sekamar Akari yang kemarin berada di TKP saat itu," ucap Ino membuat Naruto lagi-lagi mengangguk-angguk kemudian pemuda yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Hinata itu langsung memasang senyum lima jari miliknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Hinata bersalaman.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu Hinata_-chan_, aku Uzumaki Naruto, Kau boleh memanggilku Naruto," ucap Naruto sembari memperlebar senyumnya sehingga matanya terlihat tertutup, sementara Hinata hanya menatap uluran tangan Naruto dengan tampang sedikit... er... tegang. Ya, tegang. Pasalnya menyadari bahwa Hinata harus bersentuhan dengan seseorang membuat phobianya sedikit memberi respon peringatan yang tidak baik. Ingatlah bahwa tubuh Hinata akan bergetar dengan wajah pucat jika menyentuh atau disentuh – bahkan bersentuhan tidak sengaja – dengan seseorang.

Tapi kenapa human phobianya tidak bereaksi terhadap Uchiha Akari?

Hinatapun tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya tidak merasa ketakutan ketika tangannya digenggam oleh Uchiha Akari. Analisisnya saat ini adalah karena Uchiha Akari bukan Manusia biasa atau mungkin Uchiha Akari bukanlah manusia, makanya human phobianya tidak muncul. Ya pasti begitu, tidak ada alasan lain selain itu, Hinata yakin akan hal itu.

"Hinata_-chan_?"

Sadar karena sedari tadi gadis itu tidak membalas perkenalan bahkan uluran tangan dari Naruto, dengan sedikit gelagapan Hinata sedikit membungkuk. Menjawab perkenalan Naruto dengan salam ala Jepang yang biasa digunakannya sehari-hari dengan satu kalimat singkat, "Hi-Hinata _desu. Yoroshiku._"

"Ah... Ya... _yoroshiku_," dengan salah tingkah, Naruto menarik uluran tangannya, menyapukan tangan kanannya ke rambutnya yang mirip durian itu sambil sedikit membungkuk. Ino menahan tawa di samping sana.

Ckrek! (?)

Suara pintu rawat yang dibuka dan siluet gadis berambut panjang hitam agak kebiruan itu membuat Hinata, Ino dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kepada pemilik rambut yang merupakan Uchiha Akari.

"Akari, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ino yang dibalas Akari dengan gumaman tak jelas. Akari kemudian memakai topi yang tadi dilepasnya tanpa menggulung rambut wignya itu dan melangkah mendekati Hinata dengan santai sampai akhirnya mata onyxnya menatap seseorang bermata biru yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

Deg!

Mata onyx dan mata seindah _sapphire_ itu saling bertatapan, wajah keduanya dihiasi dengan keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan walaupun ekspresi itu tidak terlalu kentara di wajah sang Uchiha yang dengan cepat mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. Hinata dan Ino saling pandang tak mengerti.

"Kau...," ah, akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu Naruto punya inisiatif untuk buka suara juga. "_Teme_... kau... Akari?"

Dan Uchiha Akari hanya mendengus dan menunduk, menyembunyikan sedikit rona merah di pipinya karena malu ketahuan menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorenya di kamar Asrama Uchiha Akari dan Hinata<strong>

"Huft..."

Kini wajah Naruto benar-benar memerah, kedua telapak tangannya berada tepat di depan mulutnya, benar-benar membekap mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara apapun demi keselamatan dirinya juga. Pipinya yang memang agak 'berisi' sudah benar-benar mengembung, perutnya benar-benar terasa tergelitik, rasanya... sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Sementara di depan pemuda berkulit tan itu, Uchiha Akari dan Hinata menatapnya dengan ekspresi berbeda. Hinata dengan _sweatdrop_ berat dan Uchiha Akari dengan tiga siku di dahinya dan aura api neraka yang menguar-nguar menjadi backgroundnya saat ini.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak tahan lagi, keluarkan saja sepuasmu, _dobe_," ucap Akari penuh penekanan.

Ya... kalau sudah diijikan sih, maka tak perlu sungkan-sungkan apalagi takut akan dibunuh kan? Maka...

"Huft... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA."

Tawa terbahak-bahakpun terdengar dengan sangat kencang dan lepas. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Tawa itu berlangsung sekitar beberapa menit, membuat tiga siku di dahi Akari bertambah dari satu menjadi dua.

"Hahaha... _teme_... a-aku ti-tidak menyangka ka- hahaha - lau kau menyamar menjadi perempuan, hahaha..," dengan perjuangan yang sangat tinggi, berbicara sembari menahan tawanya, Naruto masih berusaha untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang mungkin berupa penghinaan bagi seorang Uchiha Akari. "Dan... Akari? – Hahaha – Ya Tuhan... kalau 'orang itu' tahu kau memakai nama Akari 'dia' pasti akan senang sekali teme..."

Plik! Sepertinya telinga Akari menajam ketika mendengar kata 'orang itu'. Hinata yang berada di sampingnya langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Hahaha... A-aku tidak menyangka kalau... huft... se-seorang Uchiha Sasuke me-memakai pakaian perempuan dan berkeliaran de-dengan.. hahaha... santai dengan pakaian perempuan, hahaha,"

Sekarang aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Uchiha Akari sudah dalam tingkatan _Darker than black._

"A-aku am-ambil ma-makanan dulu di kulkas," cicit Hinata yang tidak di dengar oleh dua orang yang ada di dekatnya dan Hinata tidak peduli, gadis itu langsung menyeret tubuhnya dengan pelan ke arah pintu, tidak ingin merasakan aura mencekam dan mengerikan lagi, dan dengan cepat namun tak menimbulkan suara menutup pintu. Hinata masih mendengar suara tawa Naruto sampai akhirnya Hinata mendengar tawa putus-putus dari Naruto yang terdengar semakin lemah dan semakin pelan, akh, sepertinya pemuda malang itu baru menyadari ekspresi wajah orang yang dipanggilnya teme itu. Dan ketika Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu, suara yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah...

BRUAGH! BRUK! BUK! BLETAK!

ITTAI~

Hinata sweatdrop di depan pintu tapi Hinata mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada keadaan Naruto dan lebih memilih menuju kulkas di dapur asramanya sambil bersenandung ringan.

"Hum.. Jadi, namanya Sasuke_-san_ ya, bukan Akari_-san_?" gumam Hinata. Tertawa geli Hinata menambahkan, "Nama yang bagus."

Kembali ke ruang asrama tempat Akarai aka Sasuke dan Naruto berada.

"Teme brengsek!" maki Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya yang benjol dan bengkak dengan kesal, sementara pelaku yang menyebabkan wajah tampan nan manis (?) seorang putra Uzumaki itu hanya melemparkan pandangan datar tak peduli dan tak merasa bersalah kepada Naruto.

"Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk meledekku, lebih baik kau pulang saja sekarang dobe," usir Akari a.k.a Sasuke dengan datar. Naruto meringis.

"Tentu saja aku kemari bukan untuk hal yang seremeh itu Sasuke! Seperti yang kurang kerjaan saja."

Kayak yang punya banyak kerjaan saja.

"Lalu?"

Naruto menghela nafas, temannya ini benar-benar irit kalau bicara.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menyelidiki kematian neesan?" tanya Naruto, serius. Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto, seolah mengatakan bahwa pertanyaan Naruto tak perlu dijawab, karena Naruto tahu jawabannya. "Ck, aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikirmu Sasuke," ucap Naruto sembari menjatuhkan wajahnya di meja. "Oh ya, yang tadi itu jangan-jangan gadis Hyuuga yang sering kau ceritakan itu ya?" tanya Naruto, mengganti topik pembicaraan. Diam sejenak sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk sedikit. "Hee... manis juga."

Komentar itu membuat mata Sasuke memicing. Menyadari ucapannya memancing kemarahan sang Uchiha membuat Naruto langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi dia bukan tipeku, _teme_, tenang sajalah," ucap Naruto bercanda. Sasuke tidak menjawab, mata _onyx_nya malah menatap seseorang yang ada di belakang Naruto.

"Kalau Neji masih hidup, kau pasti sudah mati dihajarnya,"gumam Sasuke meski kecil tapi masih tertangkap telinga Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Lupakan."

"Hm... tapi aku ikut senang _teme_," Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran lima jarinya. "Meski aku tidak begitu suka alasanmu berada di sini karena neesan, tapi aku turut bahagia akhirnya kau bertemu dengan gadis Hyuuga-mu itu."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke tersenyum simpul, senyum yang sangat jarang sekali ditampilkannya.

"Hn."

Naruto tersenyum. Dalam hatinya pemuda itu berdoa, semoga dengan adanya Hinata, sahabatnya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jadi... Sakura<em>-chan<em> kerasukan?" tanya Naruto sedikit tidak percaya. Akari atau sekarang bisa disebut Sasuke mengangguk sembari menyesap capucinno yang dibuatkan Hinata untuknya.

"Ya, makanya tubuh Sakura kurus kering begitu. Itu karena satu wadah tidak bisa ditempati oleh dua roh sekaligus," ucap Sasuke datar, terlihat tenang namun otaknya tengah berkecamuk memikirkan berbagai hal cara menolong atau mengeluarkan roh itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan 'roh' yang merasuki tubuh Haruno_-san_?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas, merasa berat untuk mengatakan hal ini karena ini pasti akan menyeretnya ke sebuah kasus pelik dan rumit.

"Menyelesaikan urusan yang membuatnya tertahan di dunia ini," ucap Sasuke. Naruto mendengus.

"Biar kutebak, pasti menemukan pelaku yang membuatnya mati?" tanya Naruto terlihat bosan. Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Kau tahu ciri roh itu?"

"Dia mengenakan seragam yang sama denganmu, dobe."

"Wah? Pantas saja merasuki Sakura_-chan_," sahut Naruto asal. Sasuke memilih mengabaikan gumaman Naruto.

"Aku tahu ciri roh itu. Sepertinya jasad roh itu masih belum di temukan sehingga dia tak bisa tenang dan merasuki orang yang kebetulan memiliki pancaran energi yang mirip dengannya."

"Lalu cirinya seperti apa?" tanya Hinata yang semenjak tadi hanya menjadi pihak bertanya. Sejujurnya saat Sasuke menarik dirinya dalam perbincangan mengenai kasus Haruno_-san_, gadis itu agak enggan karena dia sudah memperkirakan pasti hal ini akan bersangkutan dengan pembunuhan.

Dan Hinata tidak bisa bahkan tidak mau melanggar janjinya lagi untuk tidak terlibat kasus lagi, apapun itu. Tapi...

Hinata melirik kepada Sasuke kemudian Hinata menggenggam dadanya erat.

"Roh itu mempunyai rambut abu-abu bergelombang dan mata abu-abu, apa kau mengenalnya _dobe_? Dari _badge_ kelas yang dia gunakan, dia sekelas denganmu."

BRAK!

Hinata tersentak. Suara gebrakan meja itu dihasilkan oleh Naruto. Mata pemuda itu terbelalak, menatap sahabat sekaligus rivalnya sejak dulu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin...," lirih Naruto. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. "Itu... Hotaru_-chan_..."

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>AN:

Huwe~~ minna_-san_... maafkan atas kelola-an updatenya! Author lagi gak bisa sering-sering ke warnet, banyak tugas numpuk lagian... author lagi bokek berat.. hiks T^T

Tapi untuk chap ini lebih panjang dan lebih menarik kan? #Plak.

Bagi readers-tachi yang ingin misteri, maaf ya kalau chap ini mengecewakan. Memang rencana author tuh di chap ini ya gini, ada pertemuan Naruto dan Sasuke trus lebih dieksplore(?) lagi seri horor(?) alias supranaturalnya dan hubungan SasuHinanya. Nah, baru deh di _next chapter_ balik lagi ke mistery... crime, trik dll. Hehe

Ok deh, selanjutnya, seperti biasa, Jeng-jeng!

* * *

><p><strong>pojok Q&amp;A<strong>

Kali ini, author yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang masuk ke redaksi (?) **Our Labirynth**.

**Siapa perempuan yang muncul ngedatangin Sakura tiba-tiba itu? Apakah hantu baru?** Yups! Dia adalah Klien (?) Akari selanjutnya. **Yang terakhir bilang tolong itu siapa?** Uhm, hantu yang jadi klien (?) barunya SasuHina.

**Hubungan antar SasuHina?** Masih rahasia ya... **Di masa lalu SasuHina deket ya?** Er... masih rahasia! Hehe.** Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?** Untuk saat ini mereka masih temen sekamar aja kok, gak tahu besok-besok atau yang dulu-dulu, #Plak.** Sasu suka sama Hime ya? **Seperti yang terlihat, kayaknya sih iya, hehe.

**Ada romantismenya kan?** Eh... ya... TENTU SAJA!#dengan nada yakin 200%. **Akan ada cinta segitigakah?** Hum... tergantung pemikiran saya kedepannya ya, #pasangevilsmile. **Jangan sampai ada cinta segitiga!** Yeah... terserah pemikiran ke depan saya saja... hehe. **Sejak kapan Sasu suka sama Hina?** Sejak saya yang menulis fict ini, #dihajar.

**Fictnya lebih condong ke kasus-kasus **_**detective**_**?** Sepertinya tidak. Seperti chap ini, saya merasa chap ini lebih condong ke supranaturalnya dan tokoh-tokohnya kan?#malah balik nanya. **Update kilat ya?** (=_=)" gomenne... gak bisa update lama karena kesibukan (?) saya dan hal lainnya yang harus diselesaikan di luar dunia FF, hehe.** Fictnya bakal panjangkah?** Seperti yang dijawab oleh Hinata_-chan_ di chap yang lalu, Fict ini akan panjang, menurut perkiraan saya lebih dari sepuluh chapter tapi akan kurang dari 20-an, tak apa-apakah?** Banyakin teka-teki misterinya!** Hum... untuk chap ini maaf mengecewakan karena tidak ada misterinya, tapi... untuk chap depan bakalan ada teka-tekinya, hehe.

**Kapan Hinata tahu nama aslinya Akari?** Baru aja tahu di chap ini... :D. **Kapan masa lalu Hinata diceritakan?** Hum... akan diceritakan secara 'menyicil' dan cerita selengkapnya di chapter belasan mungkin. Konsep saya sih di chapter segituan. Hehe** Kenapa keluarga Hinata di bantai?** Uhm... kata kuncinya selain pembantaian adalah karena mereka keluarga 'Hyuuga' dan Hyuuga Hinata adalah detective cilik yang sudah menyelesaikan berbagai kasus sulit dan(sepertinya atau rencananya sih) ada hubungannya sama Sasuke.

**Kok Neji kenal ama Sasu?** Soalnya Sasuke kenal sama Hinata dan sepertinya memiliki hubungan di masa lalu, jadi mustahil kalau Neji yang menderita _Siscom_ berat gak kenal sama Sasuke. Pokoknya masa lalu mereka bertiga masih rahasia ya... hehe. **Kenapa Neji gak muncul di awal?** Eh? Muncul kok... silakan baca lagi _**chapter prolog**_nya, saya menuliskan begini di prolog :

'_Bukan... Gadis itu bukan melihat punggung gadis yang tidur di sampingnya, namun gadis itu menatap seseorang yang memandangnya dengan tajam. Seseorang yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya'._

Walau samar saya sudah menempatkan Neji dari awal, jadi Neji bukannya ngumpet dulu tapi masih disembunyikan oleh saya dan baru terlihat di chap yang lalu dan chap ini, #Plak.

**Siapakah kakak Sasuke yang mati itu?** Yang jelas perempuan, maaf masih saya pikirkan tokoh yang cocok untuk jadi kakak perempuannya Sasuke, hehe #buka-bukaan. **Mungkinkah ada pembunuhan yang menyangkut Sakura?** Mungkin iya... tapi saya gak akan bikin Sakura tewas, karena didepannya dia akan jadi karakter penting atas kelanjutan fict ini. #Sokbangetsihgue.

Nah, pertanyaannya sudah habis, mohon maaf bila tidak memuaskan jawabannya. Lalu saya akan senantiasa menunggu **komentar, kritik, pertanyaan permintaan dan lain-lainnya** di **kotak repiuw **atau di **inbox** saya.

Sekali lagi maafkan atas ke-lola-an update fict ini ya...

Semoga _readers-tachi_ gak bosen menunggu dan membaca fict saya yang ini. Jadi, Repiuw?


	6. Chapter 5 : Tuduhan

Berlari, berlari dan berlari. Hanya itulah yang dapat dilakukan oleh bocah dengan manik tak biasa itu. Meski nafasnya sudah putus-putus karena kelelahan, meski keringat sudah keluar dengan derasnya membasahi kaos biru si bocah dan meski larinya semakin melambat karena kedua kakinya yang mungil sudah amat lelah untuk terus bekerja, namun bocah itu harus tetap berlari, tak boleh berhenti dengan alasan apapun jika dia masih ingin berada di dunia ini lebih lama lagi. Sesekali bocah berambut hitam agak kebiruan itu melirik ke belakang, mengukur jarak yang terbentang antara tubuh mungilnya dan si pengejar yang semakin lama semakin menyempit dan itu membuat bocah itu semakin berusaha untuk melajukan kecepatan berlarinya. Setitik air mata keluar dari kedua matanya itu, campuran antara kecapaian dan ketakutan. Bocah itu takut, tentu saja. Karena meski si pengejar adalah seorang manusia, namun matanya yang berwarna merah tak memperlihatkan si pengejar adalah seorang Manusia. Yang diperlihatkan oleh mata merah itu adalah seseorang, bertubuh tinggi dengan pisau di tangan dan bayangan hitam mengerikan yang tingginya lebih dari tinggi tubuh orang itu berada di lapisan luar tubuh si pengejar. Anak mana yang tidak takut ketika diperlihatkan hal mengerikan serta bau busuk yang menyengat hidungnya itu? Tak ada. Sekalipun si bocah berkulit putih itu sudah sangat amat terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain, namun ini pemandangan yang paling mengerikan yang pernah dilihatnya, dirasakannya.

Bruk!

Bocah itu lelah dan akhirnya jatuh menubruk pohon yang ada di depannya. Pohon itu cukup tinggi dan rindang, seharusnya membuat si bocah nyaman karena angin yang berhembus lembut di sekitar pohon itu membuat keringatnya kering, menurunkan suhu tubuhnya yang terasa panas dan bergejolak karena adrenalinnya yang terus berpacu dengan keras.

Tapi mengingat bocah itu masih dalam posisi mangsa yang dikejar oleh binatang buas, si bocah tak bisa menikmati udara sejuk itu dan hanya bisa gemetar karena ketakutannya karena dia dapat merasakan kehadiran si pengejar yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya, bahkan si bocah laki-laki itu dapat mendengar tawa mengerikan yang dikeluarkan oleh si pengejar.

Pluk.

Si bocah lelaki tersentak, ketika sesuatu menghantam kepalanya, tidak terlalu sakit sebenarnya, namun sedikit mengejutkan. Diambilnya sesuatu yang berada di puncak kepalanya. Sebuah sandal, sandal yang biasa di gunakan seorang bocah yang selalu bermain bersamanya.

Dan semakin ketakutanlah bocah laki-laki itu. Bocah itu kemudian menengadah, dan melihat bocah perempuan berusia sebaya dengannya tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang lembut. Bocah perempuan berambut lavender itu memanggil namanya dengan riang, menyuruh untuk ikut memanjat dan duduk di dahan yang sama dengan si bocah perempuan.

Tapi hal itu tentu saja tidak bisa dilakukan oleh si bocah laki-laki itu. Jika dia memanjat, maka besar kemungkinan si pemburu akan memangsa bocah perempuan itu juga. Kini bocah itu bimbang dan ketakutannya menjadi berkali lipat. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Jika dia tak segera lari lagi dari tempat ini, maka besar kemungkinan pengejar akan melihat teman perempuannya dan akan mencelakai temannya itu. Tapi si bocah benar-benar sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk berlari lagi.

"Kau sudah tamat bocah."

Deg!

Karena pertarungan pikirannya, membuat bocah laki-laki itu sama sekali tak merasakan kehadiran si pengejar yang sudah berada tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Takut dan ngeri yang dirasakannya membuat bocah itu berbalik dan tepat saat itu mata pisau yang berkilat melayang ke arahnya. Bocah laki-laki itu dapat mendengar jeritan dari atasnya.

Dan saat tubuh bocah itu limbung, ke tanah, tubuh bocah perempuan yang tengah duduk di dahan pohon itu pun limbung ke belakang, dan sukses membuatnya terjatuh menyentuh tanah.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth<strong>

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Inspirasi**

**Kira's Labirynth **

**Psychic detektive Yakumo**

**Platinum Garden**

**Spiral suiki Kazuna**

**Detektive Conan**

**Dan komik/novel misteri lainnya**

**.**

**Thanks To:**

**Hyou Hyouchiffer, Lollytha**_**-chan, **_**Yamashita Riko, Mei Anna AiHina, Shyoul lavaen, Saruwatari Yumi, n, sasuhina, Lady Uchiha Hyuuga, Amai Yuki, uchiyuu nagisa, anya onet, Michelle Aoki, and all silent readers...**

**Chapter 5: tuduhan**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy reading...<strong>

**Lagi-lagi aku berharap agar chap ini tidak mengecewakan **

**Kantor Polisi, 15.30, ruang investigasi**

Namikaze Naruto, menatap seseorang di depannya dengan _sweatdrop_ parah dan tiga siku di dahi. Sementara Hinata hanya menunduk sambil sesekali menghela nafas pasrah dan menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar ledakan dari si rambut pirang bak durian itu. Hal serupa dilakukan oleh Yamanaka Ino yang berada di sebelah Hinata.

"Jadi...," Namikaze Naruto akhirnya bicara juga. Sementara seseorang di depan mereka bertiga hanya mengangkat alis dan bersikap bak tak terjadi sesuatu yang serius yang harus membuat si penyandang Namikaze itu meledak. "KENAPA KAU BISA BERADA DI SINI SIH TEME!" teriak si pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan semangatnya, berharap saja agar pita suaranya tidak rusak karena di pakai berteriak sekencang itu.

Kalau Hinata dan Ino langsung menunduk sembari menutup kuping karena teriakan super dahsyat dari Naruto, lain halnya dengan seseorang yang dipanggil 'teme' oleh pemuda pemilik mata _blue sapphire_ itu. Alih-alih merasa terganggu atau merasa bersalah karena telah membuat sahabatnya murka bahkan sampai membuat sang sahabat mengeluarkan suara yang berlebih, orang itu hanya bersedekap dan memberikan tatapan seperti bisakah-kau-bertanya-hal-yang-lebih-berbobot-daripada-pertanyaanmu-yang-bodoh-tadi-itu-?-, sukses membuat amarah Namikaze Naruto meledak kembali.

"DASAR TEME BRENGSEK!"

Dan suara-suara seperti benda-benda yang dilempar dan keributan itu memenuhi ruang investigasi.

Bersyukurlah ruangan investigasi itu kedap suara dan polisi hanya berjaga di depan ruang investigasi.

**A few minute later...**

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Akari?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Yamanaka Ino, sepupu sekaligus orang yang dapat menghentikan amukan Namikaze Naruto dan mengambil alih pembicaraan,membiarkan sepupunya sendiri tergeletak tak bernyawa di pojok ruangan. Hinata masih dilanda _sweatdrop_ berat.

"Yeah... saat terjadi kasus itu aku berada di sana, jadi akulah yang dituduh sebagai pelakunya, bisa dibilang, tersangka utama," jelasnya dengan tenang dan tanpa beban. Yamanaka Ino dibuat takjub oleh sikap gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Tapi kau tidak mendorongnya jatuh kan?" tanya Hinata, setelah efek _sweatdrop_nya hilang.

"Kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah membunuh seseorang yang bahkan tidak ku kenal?" pertanyaan Hinata di ganti oleh pertanyaan yang lain.

"Yah, aku hanya bertanya kan?" gumam Hinata pelan. Uchiha Akari hanya mendengus dan suasana kembali hening. Uchiha Akari memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, menatap jendela kecil di atas ruangan. Sepertinya di buat sebagai ventilasi udara. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat dirinya belum dituduh sebagai pelaku utama pembunuhan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal.

**Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro**

**Konoha Apartement, 12.00...**

"Selamat datang di apartementku!" ucap Naruto sembari membuka pintu apartementnya lebar-lebar, dan dengan senyum lebar kebanggaannya yang sudah pasti tidak dihiraukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menyamar menjadi Uchiha Akari.

"Kau berisik, dobe," sahut Sasuke sambil memasuki apartement Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat bersih. Yamanaka Ino dan Hinata membungkuk sedikit sebelum memasuki apartement Naruto disusul oleh Naruto sendiri yang menutup pintu.

"Kau tetap saja menyebalkan teme~" dengus Naruto kesal kemudian duduk di sofa sebelah Ino, sementara Hinata duduk di sofa untuk satu orang dan Sasuke tengah berkeliling melihat perabotan yang ada di apartement Naruto.

"Jadi, mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan yang kemarin," ucap Naruto ketika pemuda itu meletakkan empat buah cangkir dan setoples camilan di atas meja tamu. "Aku tetap tidak percaya kalau Hotaru_-chan_ sudah mati, teme," dengan tegas kalimat itu terucap. "Meski aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman," lanjut Naruto lagi. Ya, kemarin, Naruto meminta pembicaraan mereka dihentikan terlebih dahulu ketika mengetahui roh yang memasuki sakura adalah Hotaru, teman sekelasnya. Naruto perlu membuktikannya, Naruto perlu bukti untuk membuatnya percaya bahwa Hotaru memang sudah menjadi roh gentayangan sekarang.

Dan dia tidak punya bukti apa-apa.

"Hotaru_-chan_ memang tidak ada beberapa hari ini, tapi tetangganya bilang bahwa Hotaru_-chan_ sedang berada di rumah orang tuanya, dan ketika aku menghubungi orang tuanya, ternyata Hotaru_-chan_ ijin untuk pergi ke rumah temannya untuk menginap beberapa hari yang lalu," terang Naruto. "Maaf teme tapi untuk kali ini kau salah."

Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menyentuh bingkai foto Naruto bersama seorang perempuan dan berbalik, menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku celana – kali ini pun Sasuke mengenakan celana jeans – dan menatap Naruto datar.

"Terserah kau percaya padaku atau tidak, tapi aku jelas-jelas melihat wanita yang berada di dalam foto ini," Sasuke menggeserkan tubuhnya ke kanan sedikit, untuk memperlihatkan sebuah foto Naruto dengan seorang gadis dengan rambut bergelombang, tersenyum ke arah kamera dan itu membuat Naruto menunduk, tak berani berkata apapun.

"Tunggu dulu!" kali ini suara itu berasal dari Yamanaka Ino. Gadis bermata aquamarine itu benar-bear tidak mengerti dari awal apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Naruto dan Uchiha Akari, kendati gadis itu sudah diberi tahu bagian intinya oleh Hinata.

"Ini semua terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya. Kenapa kalian jadi berdebat hal yang jelas-jelas tidak ada di dunia ini?"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya ketika mendengar kalimat ino yang terlontar. "Ok, mungkin keadaan sakura aneh, tapi bukan berarti dia kerasukan, kan? Mungkin saja stress dan trauma akibat penyerangan pada malam –"

"Bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda penyerangan di tubuh Sakura_-san_," Hinata bersuara, memotong perkataan Ino ketika melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang sedikit berubah. Ya, raut wajah Sasuke tidak terlihat berbeda,tapi entah kenapa Hinata merasa bahwa Sasuke tersinggung dan sedih karena perkataannya dianggap bohong dan membual. "Dan tidak ada barang Sakura_-san_ yang hilang. Jadi kemungkinan sakura_-san_ diserang atau dirampok sangat kecil, meski hal ini tidak dapat diterima oleh akal, kupikir gagasan Uchiha_-san_ mengenai roh bukan ide yang terlalu buruk," ucap Hinata pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Ino. Ino terdiam, sedikit banyak dia menyadari bahwa perkataannya menyakiti Akari, orang yang menyelamatkannya dari tuduhan atas pembunuhan Karin.

"Hm... maafkan aku, lebih baik aku pergi ke luar, menenangkan pikiranku," ucap Ino kemudian berlari keluar.

"Ino_-chan_!" Naruto berlari mengejar Ino meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

"Apa aku bisa mengategorikan ucapanmu barusan sebagai usaha untuk membelaku?" tanya Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata lekat, membuat Hinata gelagapan dan langsung memalingkan wajah sambil berdiri.

"A- sebaiknya aku menyusul Ino-senpai," ucap Hinata yang dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Hinata tadi, dan ucapan gadis itu.

"_... meski hal ini tidak dapat diterima oleh akal, kupikir gagasan Uchiha-san mengenai roh bukan ide yang terlalu buruk."_

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi melingkar di atas perutnya, menjadi tumpuan lengannya yang tengah menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"_Kalau Sasuke-kun bilang hantu itu ada, aku percaya! Karena aku tahu Sasuke-kun tidak pernah bohong."_

"Tidak berubah," gumamnya, ingatan itu melintas di kepalanya, begitu saja, ditambah dengan wajah penuh senyuman dan tatapan percaya yang menyelamatkan hidup Sasuke, dulu sekali.

Deg!

Sasuke tersentak. Perasaan ini dan pandangan matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa kabur dan secara perlahan, pemuda itu dapat melihat gumpalan-gumpalan hitam dan seluruh warna yang dilihat Sasuke menjadi hitam membuat tubuhnya memasang pose siaga, dia bisa merasakan kedua matanya berkedut-kedut. Tanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin mendekatinya, sesuatu dari dunia kematian.

Dan ketika dia merasakan sesuatu terbentuk di belakangnya, Sasuke segera menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut gelombang dan mata kosong yang menatap ke arahnya, mulutnya menganga, terbuka dan tertutup seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke, namun tak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Akhirnya kau keluar dari tubuhnya," ucap Sasuke yang tidak ditanggapi oleh hantu yang diketahui bernama Hotaru itu. Mata Sasuke kemudian memicing ketika sebelah tangan kanan Hotaru terentang dan telunjuknya mengarah ke arah utara, dan dari gerak mulutnya Sasuke bisa tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan olehnya.

"A... tap... to... lo...ng..."

Tak perlu menunggu dua kali untuk Sasuke segera berlari keluar apartement Naruto sembari mengumpat**.**

**Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro**.

"Ino_-chan_!" Naruto meneriaki namanya, namun Ino tetap tak menghentikan larinya sampai sikunya ditarik oleh Naruto dan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat wajah murung Ino, dengan tersengal-sengal dengan paksa Ino melepas paksa tangannya yang digenggam Naruto. "Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini, Ino_-chan_," ucap Naruto, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Jika nafas Ino terasa habis karena emosi, nafas Naruto habis karena mengejar Ino yang turun menggunakan lip dengan tangga.

"Aku tahu! Seharusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti tadi," ucap Ino merasa menyesal. "Kau juga Hinata memang telah menjelaskan tentang kemampuan Akari yang dapat melihat roh dan sebangsanya, tapi jujur saja aku masih belum percaya," ucap Ino lagi. Hal diluar nalar begitu memang sulit untuk dipercaya orang-orang yang terbiasa menggunakan logika seperti Ino. Naruto menghembuskan nafas.

"Aku tahu, aku mengerti. Hal ini memang sulit untuk dipercaya," ucap Naruto. "Tapi kumohon, jangan bicara seperti itu lagi dihadapan orang tadi," ucap Naruto memandang lurus-lurus mata aquamarine Ino yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku merasa aneh padamu Naruto," ucap Ino. Naruto menautkan alis, bingung. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Akari?"

"Eh?"

"Aku merasa kau akrab dengan Akari."

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya di bahu Ino, gugup.

"Ehm... wajar kan kalau aku akrab dengan temanmu?"

"Tapi aku merasa keakraban kalian aneh... seperti kalian sudah lama saling mengenal, padahal kemarin kau bilang kau baru pertama bertemu dengannya," ucap Ino menginterogasi. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh sepupunya itu, dan Ino tahu, Naruto bukan tipe orang yang bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu, sedikit lagi tekanan dari Ino, maka Naruto akan bicara. Sebenarnya apa hubungan antara Akari dan Naruto? Kenapa Naruto memanggil Akari yang notabene adalah seorang perempuan dengan panggilan 'teme', (teme=brengsek). Seingat Ino Naruto pernah menyebut-nyebut nama seseorang yang selalu dipanggilnya teme, kalau tidak salah dia adalah teman Naruto saat kejadian itu.

"Naruto, apa jangan-jangan Akari adalah..."

"A-Anu," Ino tersentak ketika seseorang memanggil mereka. Naruto dan Ino menoleh ke samping, mendapati Hinata yang sudah berada di hadapan mereka dengan perasaan seperti bersalah karena telah mengganggu pembicaraan Naruto dan Ino. "Go-gomen, ta-tapi ki-kita meninggalkan Uchiha_-san_ sendirian di apartement Naruto_-san_," ucap Hinata lagi.

"Ah, Ya, ayo kita kembali," ucap Naruto memaksakan seulas senyujm, sebelum berbalik, pemuda berambut pirang itu menepuk kepala Ino pelan membuat Ino mengangguk lemah dan mengikuti Naruto dan Hinata.

**Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro**

"Kau sengaja kan, Hinata_-chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Ino yang berjalan pelan di belakang Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata tak bersuara hanya terdiam dengan senyum yang sedikit terkembang. Gadis itu memang sengaja mengganggu pembicaraan Naruto dan Ino. Hinata tahu untuk saat ini, identitas sebenarnya dari Uchiha Akari belum boleh terungkap.

"Hinata_-chan_ benar-benar seperti yang digambarkan oleh Sasuke," gumam Naruto. Meski jarak Naruto dan Hinata kurang lebih satu setengah meter, tapi Hinata masih mendengar gumaman itu. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, bingung.

"Eh? Apa mak –"

Prang!

"KYAAAA!"

Baik Hinata, Naruto maupun Ini tersentak mendengar suara pecahan kaca dan suara orang yang berteriak. Tinggal beberapa meter jarak mereka dari apartement Naruto, dan mereka terkejut ketika melihat sesuatu terjatuh dari atap apartement.

Bukan sesuatu tapi seseorang.

Hinata, Naruto dan Ino tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari menuju tempat seseorang yang terjatuh yang kini terbaring dengan tertelungkup. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya dan tak jauh dari tubuhnya terdapat pecahan kaca dan bingkai kaca mata. Tak jauh dari tubuh itu juga terdapat pagar pembatas.

Hinata terpaku di tempat, tidak jauh dari mayat perempuan yang terjatuh itu. Raut wajahnya tak bisa di baca, rasa takut, trauma dan tegang. Susah payah Hinata menelan sesuatu yang tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Cepat panggil Ambulance!" teriakan itu berasal dari Naruto yang meneriaki orang-orang yang mengerubungi tempat itu, salah seorang dari mereka mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya, sementara dua orang yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya ke atas, ke arah atap dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

"Pe-Pembunuh."

"Eh?"

"Ga-gadis itu yang mendorong Tamaki jatuh! Aku yakin!"

Hinata, Naruto dan Ino segera menengadah dan terkejut.

Karena di tepi atap itu, sosok yang mereka kenal berdiri di sana. Rambut biru panjangnya melambai dan tatapan mata yang dingin dan datar diarahkannya kepada mayat yang terbujur kaki.

"Tidak mungkin."

Uchiha Akari

**Our Labirynth (c) Fuyu-yuki-shiro**.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Akari?" tanya Ino setelah mendengar penjelasan Akari yang singkat. Gadis itu memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. Saat ditanya kenapa Akari bisa berada di atap, gadis itu menjawab bahwa Hotaru dalam bentuk arwah yang memintanya ke atap dan ketika gadis itu ke atap, gadis itu melihat korban yang bernama Tamaki itu sudah berdiri di tepi atap dan terjatuh.

"Ini kasus pembunuhan, entah bagaimana caranya pelaku membuat korban menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dari atap, membuatnya seolah-olah bunuh diri, tapi karena ada aku di sana, pelaku merubah rencananya, menjadikan aku pembunuhnya karena dia tahu cepat atau lambat, polisi akan menemukan bukti bahwa kasus Tamaki bukanlah bunuh diri tapi pembunuhan."

"Eh? Bukti apa?" tanya Ino yang bingung dengan penjelasan Akari.

"Baut."

"Eh?"

"Pagar pembatas yang jatuh itu bukan karena sudah lapuk. Dilihat dari cat yang tidak terkelupas kemudian ada beberapa baut yang hilang, dengan kata lain baut itu sengaja dilepas sehingga hanya dengan sentuhan ringan langsung terjatuh," jelas Hinata sementara Ino dan Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk. Hinata menghembuskan nafas, sedikit merasa kesal bahwa dia lagi-lagi melanggar janjinya untuk tidak terlibat kasus lagi.

"Seharusnya polisi itu membebaskanku! Aku tidak punya alasan apapun untuk membunuh gadis berambut coklat itu," ucap Akari sedikit kesal. Selama ini Sasuke memang selalu direpotkan oleh tingkah dan keinginan para arwah yang mendatangi dan meminta bantuannya, tapi ini pertama kalinya karena arwah dia jadi tersangka pelaku pembunuhan.

"Ya, tapi kau tetap saja akan ditahan di sini teme," ucap Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak ada di pojokan lagi. Pemuda itu menatap serius ke arah Akari, kemudian memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. "Aku dan Hinata_-chan_ akan membantumu keluar dari sini," ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Hinata yang tentu saja langsung ditepis oleh gadis bermata lavender itu. Melihat adegan itu Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau memang harus membebaskanku dobe," ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Huh, tenang saja, Aku, Hinata_-chan_ dan Ino_-chan_ akan membawa bukti kalau kau tidak bersalah," jawab Naruto percaya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap keluar dari ruang investigasi. "Bersenang-senanglah di sini, teme~, Ayo Hinata_-chan_, Ino_-chan_."

"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin membantumu," ucap Hinata setelah Ino dan Naruto pergi. Kemudian gadis itu beranjak berdiri, menatap Sasuke kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa membiarkan pelaku yang sebenarnya berkeliaran," lanjutnya kemudian berbalik pergi.

"Pelakunya kupikir adalah orang yang pertama kali meneriakiku sebagai pelakunya," ucap Sasuke membuat Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan fokus. Sasuke menyeringai. "Tolong selidiki gadis itu, saat orang-orang terfokus kepadaku, dia mengambil sesuatu dari TKP," ucap Sasuke lagi dan Hinata mengangguk setuju.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

A/N :

Hoe... pendeknya...

Gomenne Minna_-san_~ tapi aku sengaja untuk pendek, jaga-jaga takut nanti gak ada ide buat chap depan.. hehehe #Dihajar.

Maafkan saya karena keasyikan sama dunia nyata saya jadi melupakan dunia fanfict, biasalah orang (sok) sibuk, hehe

Ok deh waktunya jawab pertanyaan yang datang...

Sasuke kenal Naruto? Yeah, mereka punya suatu hubungan(?) XD. Naruto kenal dengan Hantunya? Yups, buktinya ada foto mereka berdua tuh. Kenapa ekspresi Naruto begitu? Karena Hotaru kan temennya Naruto, akan terjawab di chap depan! XD. Kok Hotaru bisa merasuki Sakura? Hm... Itu karena sakura melewati lokasi tempat Hotaru dibunuh, lebih jelasnya ada di chap depan, hehe. Oh ya, TBCRNF itu singkatan dari apa? #bletak. Hotaru itu OC atau bukan? Bukan! Hotaru adalah tokohnya om Masashi juga. Untuk saat ini dan selanjutnya sebisa mungkin saya gak pake OC, hehe. Neji jadi sering muncul ya? Iya, akhirnya Neji sering terekspos juga... ehehe. Naru tahu kalau Sasu punya kemampuan khusus? Tahu, apalagi Naruto punya peranan penting atas kemampuan khusus Sasuke (?).Kapan sea games balik lagi ke Indonesia? Hm... ntar deh kalau saya jadian ama Sasu-koi dan Naru_-chan_#dihajarrame-rame. Ada hubungan antara Naru dan Hina? Hm... Mungkin. Hehe. Hinata cemburu tuh lihat Sasuke ama berduaan ama Saku? Hm... entah ya...#dihajar. Updatenya jangan lama-lama ya kak? T.T Gomenne... updatenya telat sekali... gak ada waktu untuk ke warnet... hiks... tapi mulai chap selanjutnya akan teratur kok updatenya~ semoga. Adain Slight NaruSaku ya? Untuk kali ini lebih ke NaruIno ya... kalimat yang salah! Ups.. *melototinlagichap4. Oh iya~ maaf... dan terima kasih... Sasuke di sini bukan Itachi? Hum... entah ya~ hehe. Apa Itachi hadir di sini sebagai perempuan? TIDAK! Aduh... aku gak bisa bayangin kalau Itachi jadi cewek! Hohoo dia kan seme (?) sejati. *Gaknyambung.

Pokoknya maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan dan pendek. Aku lagi gak ada mood bikin yang panjang-panjang. Takutnya entar chap 6 ngaretnya lama banget... maaf ya...

Tapi minggu depan saya akan perpanjang kayak chap-chap sebelumnya (antara 3500 – 4000-an)

Ok, sebelum berpisah,

Repiuw?

Repiuw sangat diharapkanlho... *Promosi, tebarbunga*


	7. Chapter 6 : Ruangan yang terkunci

"Pelakunya kupikir adalah orang yang pertama kali meneriakiku sebagai pelakunya," ucap Sasuke membuat Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan fokus. Sasuke menyeringai. "Tolong selidiki gadis itu. Saat orang-orang terfokus kepadaku, dia mengambil sesuatu dari TKP," ucap Sasuke lagi dan Hinata mengangguk setuju.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth<strong>

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Inspirasi**

**Kira's Labirynth (c) **

**Psychic detektive Yakumo**

**Platinum Garden**

**Spiral suiki Kazuna**

**Detektive Conan**

**Dan komik/novel misteri lainnya**

**.**

**Thanks To:**

**Yumi, Hyou Hyouchiffer, Yamashita Riko, Ryu Uchiha, Su-Hi18, Ai**_**-chan**_** Kim, Lollytha**_**-chan, **_**uchiyuu nagisa, lavy, Yukina Aizawa, Hizuka Miyuki, Mei Anna AiHina, YamanakaemO, Amai Yuki, Michelle Aoki, R, Saruwatari Yumi, Shyoul lavaen, Sinto Gendeng, Diloxy and all silent readers...**

**.**

**Chapter ini hadiah Ulang Tahun dariku teruntuk Amai Yuki**_**-chan**_**, **_**Happy Birthday**_**, Amai**_**-chan**_**, maaf telat... (n.n)**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Ruangan yang terkunci**

**.**

**A.n: adegan yang ada di bagian ini beberapa adegannya diambil persis dari Komik Psychic Detektive Yakumo.**

**Chap ini tidak ada OC. Semua chara merupakan Charanya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Happy reading...**

**Lagi-lagi aku berharap agar chap ini tidak mengecewakan**

* * *

><p>Hinata menggelar futonnya. Pakaiannya telah berganti menjadi piama biru dengan motif kepingan salju. Kemudian gadis berambut indigo itu mematikan lampu kamarnya dan segera berbaring dengan posisi menghadap ke langit-langit kamar.<p>

Hinata mendesah pelan.

Otaknya tengah bekerja menganalisis kasus yang terjadi tadi siang dan kemarin. Kasus terjatuhnya gadis berambut coklat bernama Tamaki yang membuat Uchiha Akari – t man sekamarnya – kini berada di tahanan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Akari...

Hinata menoleh ke samping. Biasanya, satu meter dari futonnya tergelar satu lagi futon yang dipakai oleh sesosok tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya berbaring membelakanginya. Malah saat kejadian 'mayat yang hilang', Mereka sempat tertidur dengan futon yang sangat berdekatan, bahkan saling bergenggaman tangan.

KATSS!

Tak bisa dicegah pipi Hinata langsung memerah mengingat kejadian itu. Apalagi semenjak kejadian itu, tubuh Hinata seolah sudah terbiasa dengan Akari. Padahal gadis itu akan selalu merasakan ketegangan ketika berada dekat dengan seseorang, baik lelaki maupun perempuan. Tapi dengan Akari, Hinata tak merasakan ketegangan bahkan tidak ada rasa mual saat bersama dengannya.

Bahkan sekarang Hinata merasakan kekurangan saat tak ada Akari yang baru diketahui nama aslinya adalah Sasuke.

Hinata merasa sedikit kesepian dan merindukan pemuda itu.

"A-apa yang tadi kupikirkan?" gumamnya dengan muka semakin memerah. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kemudian menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang agak berisi itu, berharap pikiran yang terlintas tentang perasaannya saat jauh dari Sasuke segera enyah dari otaknya.

Saat ini bukan itu yang harus dipikirkannya!

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal, menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan gadis itu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum lampu harus dimatikan, jadi Hinata mengambil kertas dari note booknya dan menggoreskan kata demi kata yang ada dipikirannya.

Korban jatuh dari atap apartement Naruto yang merupakan bangunan tiga tingkat. Dilihat dari kondisi pagar pembatas yang ikut jatuh dan berada tidak jauh dari korban, dapat dipastikan bahwa kasus ini bukan hanya kebetulan. Pagar pembatas itu tidak terlihat lapuk. Tidak ada cat yang terkelupas, malah pagar itu terlihat baru saja di cat ulang, jadi jelas ini bukan kasus kecelakaan. Ditambah dengan adanya beberapa baut yang hilang, dengan kata lain baut itu sengaja dilepas sehingga hanya dengan sentuhan ringan langsung terjatuh.

Tapi jika korban hanya menyentuh pagar pembatas itu, seharusnya hanya pagar itu saja yang jatuh. Kenapa korban bisa sampai ikut terjatuh? Kalaupun korban menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas, pasti sebelumnya korban akan menyentuh pagar pembatas itu dahulu dan pasti pagar pembatas itu akan terjatuh terlebih dulu sebelum korban menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas.

Jadi bagaimana caranya pelaku dapat menjatuhkan korban dari atap selain mendorongnya jatuh?

Hinata berhenti mencorat-coret di kertas. Berusaha mengingat hal yang ada di TKP dan penjelasan mengenai kondisi mayat dan TKP dari seorang polisi yang menangani kasus ini. Jangan tanya Hinata bagaimana caranya gadis itu dapat mengorek informasi dari polisi, karena semua informasi – bahkan Hinata mendapat foto dan data korban serta data dan foto saksi – yang didapatnya karena si duo rambut pirang, Namikaze Naruto dan Yamanaka Ino, jadi tanya saja pada mereka bagaimana caranya.

Masih dilanda kabut karena informasi yang kurang, gadis itu iseng menatap foto korban beserta informasi pribadi mengenai dirinya.

Namanya Tamaki, sama seperti Hotaru, Tamaki tak mempunyai marga. Usianya 19 tahun, dua tahun lebih tua dari Hinata. Warna rambut coklat, dengan warna mata yang nyaris sama. Tinggal di lantai tiga, satu lantai dengan kamar Naruto dan Hotaru. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak terlalu mengenal Tamaki begitupun dengan Hotaru, lagipula kamar apartement Tamaki berbeda hampir lima kamar dari kamar Naruto dan Hotaru.

Jadi, dapat disimpulkan bahwa kasus Tamaki tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus hilangnya Hotaru dan kondisi aneh Sakura. Tapi... bukankah Akari bisa sampai ke atap karena instruksi dari Hotaru?

Berarti kemungkinan bahwa kasus ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Hotaru bukanlah nol persen. Jika dilihat dari kemungkinan, ada beberapa kemungkinan yang dapat disangkut pautkan dengan Hotaru. Siapa tahu pelaku yang membunuh Tamaki adalah pelaku yang sama yang telah membuat Hotaru mati dan menyembunyikan tubuh Hotaru sehingga tidak ada orang yang akan menyangka Hotaru telah meninggal, apalagi sebelumnya Hotaru meninggalkan pesan bahwa dia akan menginap beberapa hari di temannya. Hotaru tidak memberi keterangan di mana dia menginap dan mungkin Tamaki mengetahui tempat tubuh Hotaru disimpan dan entah bagaimana caranya pelaku tahu bahwa Tamaki mengetahui kejadian itu dan membunuh Tamaki untuk membuat Tamaki tetap bungkam.

Tapi itu baru salah satu kemungkinan dari berbagai kemungkinan yang dipikirkan oleh otak Hinata. Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, terlalu lama menghindari kasus membuat otaknya tak begitu bisa dengan cepat menganalisis kasus secepat dulu meski banyak informasi yang sudah terkumpul.

Meninggalkan berkas beserta foto korban, Hinata mengambil kertas yang berisi catatan tentang TKP dan saksi mata.

Selain tubuh Tamaki dan pagar pembatas, di TKP juga di temukan sebuah kaca mata yang karena terjatuh dari lantai tiga, hanya menyisakan bingkai kacamata dan lensa yang pecah. Kemudian orang selain Hinata, Naruto dan Ino yang ada di TKP ada dua orang. Yang pertama bernama Yakumo dan Teuchi Ayame dan yang meneriaki Akari sebagai pelakunya adalah...

Yakumo.

Jika memang apa yang dikatakan Akari bahwa yakumo mengambil sesuatu dari TKP, maka gadis bernama Yakumo ini memang harus diselidiki.

Tok... tok...

Hinata tersentak, kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu dengan sedikit takut.

"Hinata_-chan_? Kau masih tidur?"

Suara itu...

Hinata segera beranjak membuka pintu. Yang dilihatnya adalah seorang wanita berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun yang tengah melipat tangan di depan dada. Sebuah kacamata berbingkai coklat bertengger manis yang sejujurnya menutupi kecantikan wajah wanita itu.

"Kurenai-_sensei_," panggil Hinata lirih, membuka pintu kamarnya lebar sembari menunduk. Jika Kurenai-_sensei_ mengetuk pintu kamarnya di malam hari itu berarti hanya satu.

"Sudah jam sembilan malam, kau harus segera ke tempat tidur dan mematikan lampu,"ucap Kurenai-_sensei_ tegas membuat Hinata mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata maaf. Hinata benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Karena kau baru melanggar satu kali, tak ada hukuman untukmu," ujar Kurenai-_sensei_. Memang di asrama ini, akan ada hukuman jika melanggar peraturan yang ada, mendengar kebijakan yang diucapkan Kurenai-_sensei_, Hinata mengucapkan kata terima kasih sembari tersenyum. Kurenai mengulum senyum.

"Oh ya, tentang Uchiha Akari-san," ucap Kurenai membuat Hinata mendongak ke arah wanita itu.

"U-Uchiha-san izin menginap satu malam di luar," cepat-cepat Hinata memberitahu, perihal tentang Akari yang menjadi tersangka utama kasus pembunuhan Tamaki memang dirahasiakan. Wanita dihadapannya menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Sepertinya kau akrab dengannya ya Hinata_-chan_," ucap Kurenai dengan seulas senyum penuh kelegaan. "Kupikir kau akan sedikit kesulitan hidup satu kamar dengannya mengingat tentang _phobia_mu."

Hinata tersenyum. Kurenai-_sensei_ adalah salah seorang selain Akari dan Tenten yang tahu mengenai phobianya. Semua orang di asrama dan kelas Hinata tak ada yang tahu. Mereka menganggap sikap Hinata yang tak ingin disentuh dan berinteraksi dengan orang lain sebagai sikap bawaan Hinata sejak lahir. Lagipula Hinata toh tidak terlalu menarik untuk dijadikan bahan tontonan.

"Ma-maaf sudah membuat anda khawatir, Kurenai-_sensei_," ucap Hinata merasa bersalah karena telah membuat khawatir wanita yang telah dianggapnya ibu selama dua tahun ini. Kurenai hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang ibu untuk selalu khawatir pada anaknya," ucap Kurenai membuat rona merah muncul di pipi Hinata. Kurenai ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, beristirahatlah Hinata_-chan_," ucap Kurenai hendak pergi namun tertahan oleh suara Hinata.

"Ano... Kurenai-_sensei_."

"Hm...?"

"Du-dua tahun yang lalu, tentang gadis yang bunuh diri di taman belakang asrama itu, apakah _sensei_ tahu siapa gadis itu?" tanya Hinata. Entah kenapa dia jadi bertanya tentang kasus bunuh diri dua tahun yang lalu, yang menjadi alasan Sasuke menyamar menjadi perempuan dengan menggunakan identitas Uchiha Akari.

"Ya, aku tahu, dia gadis yang baik dan pintar, juga cantik. Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya bahwa gadis seperti itu bisa sampai melakukan aksi bunuh diri," ucap Kurenai mengenang dan Hinata hanya mendengarkan. "Ada apa kau menanyakan kasus bunuh diri itu, Hinata_-chan_?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan, dan Kurenai memaklumi bahwa gadis berambut lavender itu tak ingin bercerita.

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat, Hinata_-chan_," ucap Kurenai, dan Hinata mengangguk tapi lagi-lagi Hinata membuka bahan pembicaraan.

"I-ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Kurenai-_sensei_ menggunakan kaca mata," ucap Hinata dan hal itu membuat Kurenai menyentuh kacamatanya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Sebelum memeriksa kamar asrama, aku sedang membaca. Aku selalu memakai kacamata saat membaca," ucap Kurenai. "Tidak cocok ya?"

Hinata menggeleng tegas. Mau pakai kacamata atau tidak, Kurenai-_sensei_ selalu terlihat sempurna di matanya, kurena tertawa dan benar-benar meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata kemudian menutup pintu dan beranjak untuk mematikan lampu sampai tiba-tiba otaknya mengingatkan sesuatu tentang kasus yang sedang berusaha dipecahkan olehnya.

Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil kertas berisi info tentang tempat ditemukannya mayat Tamaki dan dan berkas yang berisi data lengkap serta foto korban.

Benar! Dengan trik ini, tanpa perlu mendorong tubuh korban, korban akan secara tidak sadar menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas. Pelaku tidak perlu ada di dekat korban untuk menjatuhkan korban. Dan kalau dugaannya tepat, buktinya ada di tubuh mayat.

Hinata tersenyum puas.

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

**Kantor Polisi, 14.30, ruang investigasi**

"Jadi begitu ya?" ucap Uchiha Sasuke menanggapi analisis Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dengan sedikit semangat. Sepulang sekolah, Hinata langsung pergi ke kantor polisi untuk menyampaikan analisisnya kepada pemuda yang kini hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi sambil melipat dada. Terdapat kantung mata yang agak tebal di bawah mata onyxnya dan rambut biru panjangnya yang merupakan wig acak-acakkan.

"Ti-tidurmu tidak cukup ya?" tanya Hinata, sebenarnya pertanyaan itu bukan untuk meledek, namun karena pemuda yang tengah menyamar menjadi seorang gadis ini tengah _bad mood_ berat, Sasuke menganggap pertanyaan Hinata sebagai sebuah sindiran.

"Kau pikir aku bisa tidur di ruang tahanan yang dingin?" tanya balik Sasuke, agak sinis. Sadar bahwa pertanyaannya menyinggung Sasuke, Hinata memilih bersikap diam.

"Analisismu memang masuk akal. Tinggal meminta polisi untuk memeriksa tubuh mayat untuk menemukan buktinya, tapi –"

"Aku tahu," potong Hinata, sedikit kesal. Hinata memang sudah tahu pelaku, trik serta bukti dari pembunuhan Tamaki. Namun bukti yang ada tidak membuktikan bahwa orang itulah pelakunya. Lagipula Hinata masih belum tahu motif pembunuhannya.

"Ne, Uchiha-san," panggil Hinata yang hanya ditanggapi oleh lirikan sang pemilik marga. "Kau bilang bahwa kau ada di atas karena Hotaru-san yang menyuruhmu ke atap, apa Hotaru-san juga bilang bahwa ini berhubungan dengan dirinya?"

Tak ada jawaban. Uchiha Sasuke hanya terdiam, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tempat Sakura ditemukan dalam keadaan pingsan tak jauh dari sebuah bangunan yang cukup tua kan?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Hinata melongo. Gadis itu tambah bingung ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari ruang investigasi. Karena analisis Hinata serta dukungan dari seorang inspektur polisi yang dikenal Sasuke, pemuda itu kini dapat bebas dari penjara, meski status tersangka utama masih melekat dari dirinya, setidaknya dia mendapat izin untuk menjadi tahanan luar.

"Hm, kita akan menyelidiki tempat itu, sekarang," ucapnya kemudian tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Hinata.

EH?

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

Bangunan itu agak menyeramkan. Hinata bersusah payah menelan ludah ketika mengingat bahwa tak lama lagi gadis itu dan teman sekamarnya yang kini berdiri tepat disampingnya harus memasuki bangunan yang terlihat angker itu, pada malam hari pula.

"Dua hari sebelum Sakura ditemukan pingsan beberapa meter dari tempat ini, Sakura, Tamaki dan beberapa orang lainnya memasuki ruangan ini untuk uji nyali," terang Sasuke, entah dari mana informasi itu di dapatkan Sasuke, karena Naruto dan Ino pun tidak tahu. Lagipula dari mana Sakura dan Tamaki saling mengenal? "Kemudian saat Sakura dan beberapa temannya masuk ke tempat ini untuk melakukan uji nyali, Hotaru meminta izin kepada orang tuanya bahwa dia akan menginap di tempat temannya."

"Memang alasan yang bagus untuk menyelidiki tempat ini," sambung Hinata lirih. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendekati bangunan tua yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke sembari melangkah pelan dan menyalakan senter. Kini Sasuke melepaskan seluruh penyamarannya. Hinata mengangguk kemudian menyusul Sasuke memasuki bangunan tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang dengan jubah hitam mengintai mereka beberapa meter dari mereka.

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

Hinata melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Bangunan yang mereka masuki terdiri dari banyak ruangan dengan ukuran yang berbeda. Saking tuanya bangunan itu, tiap ruangan sudah tidak memiliki pintu sehingga Hinata dapat melihat barang yang ada di dalam ruangan-ruangan tersebut.

Hm... terdapat satu buah ranjang untuk setiap ruangan. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa bangunan ini awalnya merupakan sebuah penginapan atau kos-kosan siswa.

GRSSK

"KYAA!"

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari belakangnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Hinata. Pemuda itu juga merasakan tarikan pada belakang kaosnya. Sepertinya tanpa sadar Hinata menggenggam sejumput kaosnya.

"A-Apa itu?" tanya gadis bermata perak itu, terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu sangat ketakutan. Sebenarnya sih, Sasuke senang melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari wajah Hinata, namun berhubung saat ini bukanlah waktunya untuk bercanda, jadi Sasuke tidak ada niat sekalipun untuk menggoda atau mempermainkan gadis itu.

"Hanya suara daun kering, lagipula kau yang menginjaknya," penjelasan itu membuat Hinata melihat ke bawah, ke arah kakinya yang memang menginjak beberapa daun kecil sehingga berbunyi. Mengetahui penyebab dari suara yang membuatnya kaget itu, Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. "Dasar penakut!" ledek Sasuke namun diam-diam tersenyum ketika pemuda itu masih merasakan tangan mungil Hinata memegang ujung kaosnya.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Hinata, merasa menyesal dan malu. Sasuke hanya ber"Hn" saja dan masih tetap terus berjalan lurus, sementara Hinata menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, sampai dia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang tidak ada ranjangnya.

"Hanya ruangan itu yang tak ada ranjangnya," gumam Hinata, entah kenapa ini terasa aneh.

DUK!

"Aduh!" Hinata meringis ketika kepalanya menubruk punggung Sasuke yang berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Hanya ruangan ini yang mempunyai kunci," ucap Sasuke membuat Hinata melongokkan kepalanya dari belakang tubuh Sasuke. "Tapi kuncinya terbuka."

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

Saat memasuki ruangan yang seharusnya terkunci, Hinata merasakan aura yang berat menguar di ruangan itu dan ...

"Rasanya pengap," Hinata mengeluarkan pendapatnya, meski tidak mengangguk, tapi Sasuke menyetujui dalam hati. Pemuda itu menolehkan pandangan ke sekeliling, kedua telapak tangannya masih menggenggam rantai dan kunci berkode empat digit yang diduga sebagai kunci ruangan ini serta senter yang disorotkannya ke berbagai penjuru ruangan untuk membantunya melihat ruangan yang lebih kecil dari ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja pengap, karena di sini tidak ada jendela," ucap Sasuke. "Kasihan sekali siswa yang dapat kamar di sini," ucap Sasuke lagi karena melihat sebuah ranjang terletak di ruangan ini. Hinata mengerutkan kening, bingung.

"Bukannya ini adalah gudang? Lagipula seharusnya ranjang ini ada di kamar sebelah, lihat, ada tanda telah di geser," ucap Hinata melihat goresan di lantai yang terlihat baru. Sasuke mengangguk, hendak mendekati ranjang yang seharusnya tidak berada di sini, namun...

AWAS!

"Eh?"

Suara memperingati yang berasal dari belakang tubuh mereka itu membuat Hinata dan Sasuke tersentak. Hinata yang ada di belakang Sasuke menoleh ke belakang yang langsung disuguhi seseorang dalam balutan jubah hitam tengah melayangkan tongkat baseball ke arahnya.

Hinata hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya.

DUAGH!

Suara pukulan dan suara benda yang terjatuh yang didengar Hinata. Namun Hinata tak merasa sakit mendera tubuhnya, apakah saking takutnya, sampai-sampai gadis itu tak merasakan rasa sakit pada bagian tubuh yang telah dipukul orang berjubah itu?

"LARI!"

Barulah setelah suara perintah Sasuke yang sedikit panik terdengar, Hinata dapat membuka kedua matanya, mendapati Sasuke yang sudah ada di depannya yang berusaha melindungi dirinya sembari tangannya menahan tongkat baseball dan melayangkan pukulan pada perut orang itu dengan lutut kakinya kemudian melempar orang berjubah semakin dalam di ruangan itu, menarik Hinata keluar dan mengambil rantai yang terjatuh tidak jauh dari tubuh mereka.

Setelah Sasuke dan Hinata keluar dari ruangan, Sasuke langsung menutup pintu ruangan itu dan menalikan rantai kepada knop pintu dan tiang yang ada di dekat pintu ruangan itu, kemudian menarik paksa tubuh Hinata untuk berlari sembari memegang keningnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

"Wow teme! Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya menerobos masuk apartement Naruto kemudian jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan nafas tersengal. Jarak bangunan tua itu dan apartement Naruto tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar sepuluh meter. "Kuambilkan obat!" ujar Naruto kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya, meninggalkan tamu tak diundangnya tetap terduduk di lantai, Sasuke terduduk sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya sementara Hinata terduduk di depan Sasuke dengan nafas yang tak kalah terengah-engahnya.

"Aduh," Sasuke meringis ketika luka di keningnya terasa sakit, pemuda itu kemudian menangkupkan tangannya ka atas keningnya yang terluka. Hinata yang mendengar ringisan itu segera mendekati Sasuke sembari menyentuhkan sapu tangannya ke arah luka Sasuke namun segera direbutnya sapu tangan lavender milik Hinata.

"Aku bisa sendiri," ujarnya sembari menutupi lukanya dengan sapu tangan pemberian Hinata, berusaha untuk menghentikan pendarahan dari keningnya, karena darah yang keluar dari keningnya itu mengalir melewati mata kiri Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa membuka mata kirinya. "Kau ketakutan?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat air mata keluar dari kedua mata seindah rembulan milik gadis itu. Hinata hanya terdiam, menunduk merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kencang.

Jujur saja dia takut.

Dia juga merasa bersalah karena melindungi dirinyalah Sasuke jadi terluka.

Tapi...

_AWAS!_

Suara peringatan itu amat familiar ditelinganya. Meski sudah dua tahun ini Hinata tidak mendengarnya, tapi Hinata yakin itu suaranya.

Itu suara _oniisan_nya.

"Ta-tadi... yang memperingatkan kita akan kedatangan pelaku itu adalah..."

Hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan, hanya menunduk, menunggu dengan dada berdebar. Benarkah? Benarkah Neji-_niisan_nya ada di sini? Di sampingnya? Sasuke menghela nafas. Jadi, Hinata juga mendengar suara peringatan itu, entah bagaimana suara itu bisa terdengar oleh Hinata yang tak punya kemampuan untuk melihat arwah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Masalahnya adalah...

Sasuke mendongak, menatap Neji – yang berada dibelakang gadis itu – yang menggeleng ke arahnya. Mengisyaratkan kepada laki-laki itu untuk merahasiakan keberadaan dirinya dari adik kesayangannya.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya menghela nafas samar.

"Sasuke, obati dulu lukamu!" Naruto berlari mendekati Sasuke kemudian menyimpan kotak P3K miliknya. Untuk kejadian tak terduga seperti ini, Naruto harus berterima kasih pada Sakura yang selalu melengkapi persediaan isi di kotak P3K miliknya.

"Biar aku yang mengobatinya!" tawar Hinata agak tergagap,air matanya telah berhenti keluar. Naruto mengangguk, berjalan menjauh dan Hinata segera mengambil alkohol untuk membersihkan luka di kening Sasuke. Berkat sapu tangan Hinata, luka yang melewati mata kirinya telah hilang. "Tetap tutup matamu!" perintah Hinata kemudian setelah membersihkan luka Sasuke, gadis itu segera memperban kening Sasuke, dan ketika selesai, tanpa dikomando oleh Hinata, Sasuke membuka mata kirinya.

DEG!

Tangan Hinata terpaku ketika melihat warna mata kiri Sasuke berubah. Bukan lagi onyx hitam namun mata merah dengan tiga koma yang membentuk segitiga sama sisi jika dihubungkan oleh sebuah garis.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_.. ma-matamu..."

"Ini warna mataku yang asli," potong Sasuke. "Inilah yang disebut mata _sharingan_."

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

Warna mata yang asli? Warna mata bawaan sejak lahir?

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa familiar dengan warna mata itu.

"Aku sadar kalau mata ini aneh, makanya setiap hari aku menyembunyikannya dengan Lensa Kontak. Sepertinya Lensan Kontak untuk mata kiriku terjatuh ketika dipukul tadi," ucap Sasuke datar. "Mata inilah yang membuatku bisa melihat arwah," ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Begitu, syukurlah," ucap Hinata membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kupikir ada apa-apa dengan matamu, ternyata hanya mata _sharingan_," ucap Hinata, tersenyum lega. Sasuke melongok.

"Kau tidak takut dengan mataku yang aneh ini?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Untuk apa? Mata sa-Sasuke_-kun_ justru terlihat... indah," gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan rona malu ketika mengatakan kata terakhir, membiarkan Sasuke menatapnya dengan terpana.

"Ekhem!" suara terbatuk itu membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh ke samping. Naruto ada di sana. "Sepertinya kalian lupa kalau aku ada di sini ya."

Tepat.

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

"Pantas saja keningku tiba-tiba terasa sakit, ternyata keningmu terluka ya teme," ucap Naruto sembari meraba kening bagian kirinya. Sementara pemuda berambut raven yang terbaring di sampingnya hanya menatap langit-langit.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau punya ikatan batin denganku, itu mengerikan," ucap Sasuke akhirnya setelah keheningan selama lima belas detik. Naruto terkekeh.

Karena terlalu malam untuk kembali ke asrama, Hinata dan Sasuke meminta izin menginap di luar. Bersyukurlah apartement Naruto terdiri dari dua kamar, jadi Hinata dapat tidur di kamar tamu yang biasa digunakan okaasan dan otousannya saat mereka berdua mengunjungi Naruto, sementara Sasuke tidur di kamar Naruto yang super berantakan. Butuh waktu dua jam untuk membereskan kekacauan yang ada di kamar Naruto.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto. Sasuke tak menjawab namun telinganya siap untuk mendengar kalimat sahabatnya yang selanjutnya. Jarang sekali Sasuke mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya dan jika Naruto memanggil namanya, itu berarti kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh Naruto adalah serangkaian kalimat serius.

"Apa Hinata_-chan_ mulai mengingatmu ya setelah melihat matamu?"

"..."

"Mata _sharingan_ tak hanya dapat melihat arwah, kan? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan hal itu pada Hinata_-chan_?"

"Dia tak perlu tahu!"

Naruto tertawa.

"Kau tak mau melibatkannya lagi."

Tak ada jawaban karena memang kalimat yang dilontarkan rambut bak kulit durian itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan melainkan sebuah pernyataan.

"Aku bersyukur bisa merasakan kegunaan lain dari mata _sharingan_ yang mati-matian kau sembunyikan."

"..."

"Bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain, _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke dan lagi-lagi Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"Baiklah, baiklah... jadi, sudah sejauh mana penemuanmu tentang kasus _oneesan_?" tanya Naruto, ingin tahu.

"kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Pertanyaan dari seorang _readers_."

"Hah?"

"Abaikan."

"..."

"Jadi?"

"Aku ingin tidur," ucap Sasuke kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto. Naruto mencibir.

" 'Orang itu' sebentar lagi akan datang lho teme," ucap Naruto yang lagi-lagi tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda itu. "Jika 'orang itu' datang kau harus siap-siap lho teme."

"Aku tahu."

Naruto mendesah, kemudian menyerah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi._ Oyasuminasai, teme_."

"Hn"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini Sasuke dan Naruto saling memunggungi, namun meski tadi pemuda itu bilang ingin tidur, nyatanya pemuda itu masih terjaga.

"_Matamu indah kok... matamu mirip dengan 'dia'. Kau tidak perlu merasa bahwa matamu itu mengerikan."_

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas. Bukan saatnya mengingat masa lalu.

Ya, bukan saatnya.

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

_AWAS!_

Hinata membuka matanya. Suara itu masih terngiang di telinganya. Gadis bermata perak itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Neji-_niisan_, apa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya sembari menyapu pandangan ke segala penjuru kamar. Tak ada jawaban. Hinata tersenyum putus asa.

Dia terlalu berharap banyak.

"_Niisan_ pasti sudah ada di surga sana," gumam Hinata, kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Otaknya memutar kembali penyerangan yang terjadi padanya, kemudian menganalisis setiap kejadian.

Ada yang aneh dengan bangunan itu. Kemudian tentang penyerangan yang dialami mereka berdua, dengan mudah Hinata dapat menyimpulkan bahwa di ruangan itu tersembunyi sesuatu.

Mungkinkah mayat Hotaru?

Sebaiknya Hinata menyelidiki tempat itu sekali lagi besok, dan sebaiknya tidak pada malam hari lagi.

Ah, hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan baginya.

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

"Ohayou Hinata_-chan_~" sapa Naruto riang di meja makan dengan semangkuk ramen instan, sementara Sasuke tengah menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"O-ohayou," ucap Hinata gugup kemudian duduk di meja makan yang bersebrangan dengan tempat Sasuke dan Naruto. Duduk dengan posisi gugup.

"Mau kubutkan sesuatu?"

Hinata menggeleng. Gadis itu menggumamkan terima kasih sembari melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"A-aku..."

"Ada perban di jari-jari tangan orang yang menyerang kita semalam," ucap Sasuke memotong. "Kalian berdua tolong selidiki kedua orang yang ada di TKP selain kalian bertiga saat itu," ucap Sasuke lagi, dengan nada memerintah yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan teme?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu, diam-diam Hinata mengangguk, ingin tahu tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku akan menyelidiki hal yang lain."

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

"Teuchi-jiisan! Aku beli ramen dua porsi!" ucap Naruto riang sembari duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan. Hinata mengambil tempat duduk beberapa bangku dari Naruto. Berdoa agar kedai ramen yang didatanginya tidak didatangi oleh pembeli lain, setidaknya sampai Hinata dan Naruto keluar dari ramen tersebut.

"Oi Naruto! Kau bawa gadis lain lagi?" tanya Teuchi, paman pemilik kedai ramen yang sepertinya menjadi langganan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Naruto mencibir.

"Teuchi-_jiisan!_ Jangan mengucapkan seolah-olah aku sering gonta-ganti cewek!" katanya yang disambut gelak tawa paman itu. "Nama gadis ini Hinata, dia temanku," ucap Naruto dan Hinata hanya mengangguk, memberi salam seingkat tanpa suara.

"Begitu," kata paman itu sembari tangannya bekerja membuat dua porsi ramen. "Ngomong-ngomong di mana Hotaru? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama jika datang ke tempatku. kalian kan sama-sama pecinta Ramen," ujar Teuchi membuat Naruto memasang wajah agak sedih, mungkin pemuda itu mengingat kembali perkataan Sasuke tentang arwah Hotaru yang mendatanginya.

"Hotaru_-chan_ menginap di rumah temannya," jelas Naruto singkat. "Oh ya _jiisan_, mana Ayame-neechan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, Ayame tidak ikut membantu dua hari ini, semenjak ada yang terjatuh dari apartement tempatmu tinggal itu," ucap Teuchi sukses membuat Hinata dan Naruto memasang wajah bertanya 'kenapa?' yang langsung dijawab oleh teuchi.

"Sepertinya dia trauma melihat banyak darah saat itu, dan karena itu, siangnya ayame dengan gegabah mengangkat panci yang panas sehingga kedua tangannya mesti di perban."

Mendengar itu, Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan.

Jangan-jangan...

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

Uchiha Sasuke memandang gedung tua itu sekilas sebelum memasuki kembali bangunan itu. Ada sesuatu yang harus dipastikannya di bangunan itu. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan, matanya awas menelusuri tiap sudut bangunan hingga akhirnya pemuda itu berada di ruangan sempit tempat dirinya dan Hinata di serang yang kini telah terkunci oleh rantai dan telah digembok oleh gembok dengan empat kode.

Sasuke menyentuh gembok itu, dan dengan cepat menempatkan posisinya menjadi si pelaku. Jika dia pelakunya, maka untuk membuka gembok ini, dia hanya akan mengubah digit terakhir dari kode untuk mengunci pintu itu. Jadi Sasuke hanya perlu mencari digit terakhir dari angka tersebut, dan berhasil.

Gembok itu terbuka.

Sasuke melepaskan rantai dan memasuki ruangan itu sekali lagi.

Dan ketika memasuki ruangan itu, Sasuke merasakan aura yang terasa berat dari sebelumnya. Sasuke mendengus.

Meski pemuda itu tidak melihat roh Hotaru, namun Sasuke merasakan aura samar-samar gadis itu di ruangan ini.

Sasuke memutar otaknya. Apa yang ditakuti Hotaru di ruangan ini? Hanya ruangan ini yang terkunci rapat.

Tapi jika analisis Sasuke tidak salah, bangunan ini mempunyai dua kunci. Pertama, ruangan terkunci tempat Sasuke berada saat ini.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati ranjang yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana. Di sandaran ranjang, Sasuke dapat melihat bercak darah di sana.

_Barang yang seharusnya tidak ada di ruangan ini, pasti digunakan untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu,_ batin Sasuke sembari menarik ranjang itu sedikit dan Sasuke tidak terkejut ketika melihat sebuah pintu di lantai ruangan itu.

Dan ruangan terkunci yang kedua adalah ruangan yang pintunya disembunyikan di bawah tempat tidur.

Ruangan bawah tanah.

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

Pintu itu terbuka. Seorang gadis seusia dengan Hinata melongokkan sedikit tubuhnya di celah pintu yang dibuat sekesil mungkin olenya.

Gadis itu Yakumo, memandang Hinata dengan curiga. Hinata yang sudah lama tidak berinteraksi dengan seseorang memamerkan senyum canggung.

"Se-selamat pagi, Yakumo-san, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan," ucap Hinata berusaha agar rasa tegang dan rasa mual yang selalu dirasakannya saat bersama seseorang tak begitu terasa.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, yakumo membuka lebar pintu kamarnya.

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

Pintu yang ada di lantai itu terbuka. Untuk memasuki ruangan bawah tanah, terdapat tangga kecil yang cukup panjang. Dan ketika Sasuke turun dari tangga, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap tak percaya ruangan bawah tanah itu.

Pemandangan yang cukup memperlihatkan apa yang terjadi di ruangan bawah tanah itu. Sasuke beranjak mendekati tembok ruangan itu, menyentuh dinding hanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah.

"Ini..."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>An :

Yuhu! Akhirnya Our Labirynt (OL) update juga. Seperti yang saya janjikan, tidak terlalu lama update dan sudah sepanjang chapter sebelum-sebelumnya, kan? #smile.

Ok, jujur saja masih tidak dapat dipercaya yang merepiuw fict ini dan mengatakan bahwa fict ini keren ternyata banyak. Jadi agak berpikir ulang lagi kalau mau meng-update chapter terbaru agar tidak mengecewakan pembaca semua.

Mungkin chap ini agak bertele-tele dan misterinya bukannya semakin terurai tapi malah semakin seperti benang kusut. Tapi itulah saya, membuat misteri di dalam misteri, hehe #dihajar readers.

Ok deh, waktunya bales Pertanyaan yang masuk di redaksi OL...

**Tentang chapter kemarin (Chapter 5)**

**Yang di awal cerita chapter 5 itu kok membingungkan ya?** Ternyata dugaan saya benar T^T. Maksud saya yang intro itu adalah masa lalu Sasuke yang sengaja ditampilkan sebagian-sebagian aja kok. Bakalan ada kelanjutannya di beberapa chap depan. #plak. **Kok pendek sih?** Sengaja dipendekin karena ide saya cuma mentok mpe sana, hehe. **Neji gak hadir ya?** Nejinya lagi dipinjem saya buat dijadiin bodyguard saya, hehe. Sekarang udah di balikin lagi kok, #EmangBarang? **Siapa yang ngejar Sasuke? **Orang yang tahu tentang mata sharingan, hehe #pasangEvilSmile. **Kenapa Updatenya lama banget?** Mudah saja, karena sedang terserang penyakit tidak mood nulis dan lagi beberapa minggu ke belakang sedang mengurusi kegiatan di dunia nyata saya yang butuh perhatian lebih dari saya, saya kan orang sibuk. #Ditendangkarenabanyakalasan. Bocah perempuan yang di atas pohon itu Hinata ya? Karena Hinata jatuh makanya dia melupakan Sasuke kan? Hm... analisis yang bagus. XD

**Pertanyaan universal.**

**Apa Hinata akan jadi detektive lagi?** Sepertinya iya. **Apa bakal ada romantisnya?** Apa di chap ini romantisnya sudah mulai kerasa? **Tujuan awal Sasuke nyamar bukannya untuk ngungkapin sebab kematian kakak Sasuke tapi kok gak dibahas-bahas? **_Gomen_, itu masih beberapa chapter lagi, saya masih bingung memilih peran untuk jadi kakak perempuannya Sasuke, hehe. **Padahal kasusnya Hotaru belum kelar tapi udah muncul kasus baru?** Erm.. memang kasus baru sih tapi masih berhubungan dengan Hotaru. **Dua kasus itu saling berhubungan?** Iyeps! (n,n). Jadi sasu temen masa kecilnya Hinata? Iya (n,n). **Hubungan Naruto dan Hotaru?** Belum keliatan ya? (_ _)" Tapi dari percakapan Teuchi dengan Naruto setidaknya Naruto dan Hotaru itu teman makan ramen... hehe #ngeles

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau agak mengecewakan dan terlalu bertele-tele. Silakan komentar dan saran serta pertanyaannya ditunggu agar fict ini semakin memuaskan para readers-san... (n.n)

Jadi, REPIUW?


	8. Chapter 7 : Persahabatan

Pintu yang ada di lantai itu terbuka. Untuk memasuki ruangan bawah tanah, terdapat tangga kecil yang cukup panjang. Dan ketika Sasuke turun dari tangga, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap tak percaya ruangan bawah tanah itu.

Pemandangan yang cukup memperlihatkan apa yang terjadi di ruangan bawah tanah itu. Sasuke beranjak mendekati tembok ruangan itu, menyentuh dinding hanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah.

"Ini..."

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth<strong>

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Inspirasi**

**Kira's Labirynth; Psychic detektive Yakumo; Platinum Garden; Spiral suiki Kazuna; Detektive Conan**

**Dan komik/novel misteri lainnya**

**.**

**Thanks To:**

**Lady Uchiha Hyuuga, uchiyuu nagisa, Yamashita Riko (Yushitsune Nakajima), Yamanakaemo, Hyou Hyouchiffer, Lollytha**_**-chan, **_**Amai Yuki, Y.C, ****Wulan-chan****, Michelle Aoki, ****Akirainatsu shinazawa****, Yumi, ****Inolana WillowShimmer****, lavy, Saruwatari Yumi, R, Diloxy, princess strawberry, imouto, Uchiha nadhira hanata, Aam Tempe, Guest and all silent readers...**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Persahabatan**

**.**

**A.n: adegan yang ada di bagian ini beberapa adegannya diambil persis dari Komik Psychic Detektive Yakumo.**

**Chap ini tidak ada OC. Semua chara merupakan Charanya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Happy reading...**

**Lagi-lagi aku berharap agar chap ini tidak mengecewakan**

* * *

><p>"Kemana Aku semalam?" ulang Yakumo sembari menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. Hinata mengangguk dan Yakumo menatap gadis itu datar. "Aku ada di rumah," ucapnya sedatar ekspresinya sekarang. Hinata hanya diam. Perlahan gadis berambut <em>indigo<em> itu mengambil secangkir teh yang dihidangkan oleh gadis berambut coklat yang duduk dihadapannya. Namun tak berniat untuk meminum teh yang ada di dalam cangkir yang tengah digenggamnya. Hinata hanya menggenggam cangkir itu sebagai pengalih perhatian dari rasa takutnya karena harus berada di tempat tertutup bersama seseorang yang belum dikenalnya secara dekat.

"Be-begitu...," gumam Hinata gugup. Perlahan diliriknya lengan gadis bernama Yakumo itu dan Hinata mendapati jari tangan kanan gadis berambut coklat itu di perban.

Hinata meneguk ludah.

"A-anu Yakumo_-san_... ka-kalau boleh tahu, tangan kananmu..."

"Aku tidak sengaja mengiris jariku," potong Yakumo cepat sembari memperlihatkan tangan kanannya. "Aku baru saja belajar memasak," tambahnya lagi dan Hinata hanya ber-"Oh" dengan gugup dan kembali ke pikirannya.

Ini benar-benar rumit. Dari kedua tersangka, kedua-duanya mempunyai perban di tangan. Karena gegabah mengangkat panci yang masih panas dengan kedua tangan kosong, kedua tangan ayame kini di perban dan Naruto sedang memastikannya sekarang. Sementara Perban di jari-jari tangan kanan Yakumo disebabkan karena dia terluka saat belajar memasak.

Sebenarnya, jika dilihat dari alibi dan perban di tangan mereka, Yakumolah yang berpotensial menjadi pelaku yang menyerang dirinya dan Sasuke. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa dijadikan sebagai bukti. Bisa saja ayame memperban seluruh telapak tangannya sebagai alasan agar dia tidak dicurigai nantinya. Lagipula, Sasuke tak begitu menjelaskan dengan detail di tangan mana perban itu berada.

Hinata mendesah perlahan. Sebenarnya, yang benar-benar dicurigai Hinata saat ini adalah Yakumo. Gadis berambut coklat yang kini ada di hadapannya. Alasannya karena gadis itulah yang pertama kali meneriaki Uchiha Akari sebagai pelaku yang mendorong jatuh Tamaki.

"_Pelakunya kupikir adalah orang yang pertama kali meneriakiku sebagai pelakunya," ucap Sasuke membuat Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan fokus. Sasuke menyeringai. "Tolong selidiki gadis itu. Saat orang-orang terfokus kepadaku, dia mengambil sesuatu dari TKP," ucap Sasuke lagi dan Hinata mengangguk setuju._

Hinata menghela nafas pelan.

"Ada apa, Hinata_-san_?" tanya Yakumo membuat Hinata tersentak. Gadis itu memandangnya dengan cemas. Hinata buru-buru menggeleng.

"Tidak, um ano, boleh saya bertanya lagi?"

Yakumo mengangguk.

"Apa hubungan Yakumo_-san_ dengan Tamaki_-san_ dan... Hotaru_-san_?"

"Kau kenal Hotaru?" Yakumo balik bertanya dengan kening berkerut. Hinata mengangguk takut-takut. "Hm... Hotaru dan aku adalah teman sepermainan sejak kami kecil, sementara Tamaki hanya teman yang kutemui saat aku tinggal di sini," ucap Yakumo sambil tersenyum. "Tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuat aku dan Hotaru jadi terpecah, begitulah."

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

Uchiha Sasuke menatap tak percaya ruang bawah tanah yang baru saja ditemukannya. Pemuda itu mendekat ke arah tembok.

Ruangan bawah tanah itu diluar dugaannya tidaklah gelap. Terdapat sebuah lampu pijar sebesar 5 watt yang menerangi ruangan itu, cukup terang untuk sebuah gudang berukuran 2x2 meter itu.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke tercengang dan menatap tak percaya ruangan bawah tanah yang ditemukannya itu. Yang membuat Sasuke kaget adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana.

Bercak-bercak darah.

Bercak-bercak darah itu membentuk sebuah pola jari dan telapak tangan seolah ada seseorang yang sekuat tenaga menggali apapun di tempat ini agar bisa keluar. Sasuke mendekat, mengamati jejak darah itu dari dekat.

Jejak darah yang masih baru. Dan di dalam otak Sasuke, pemuda itu sudah mengambil sebuah kesimpulan dan analisis.

Tinggal bertanya pada sosok yang menyusahkannya akhir-akhir ini.

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

Uchiha Sasuke membuka kamar rawat itu. Pemuda yang masih dengan mengenakan penyamarannya itu melangkah mendekati sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang hanya bisa terbaring lemah. Kasihan sekali gadis ini. Mata _emerald_nya tampak redup dan hanya menatap ke atas. Tubuhnya hanya tinggal tulang berlapis kulitnya yang pucat. Sasuke kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di atas kepala gadis itu, menarik mata _emerald_ itu untuk menatap mata _onyx_nya.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan," ucap Sasuke datar. "Tapi di ruangan itu, aku tidak menemukan jasadmu. Katakan, di mana jasadmu berada?"

Bukannya menjawab, gadis yang sebenarnya berparas cantik itu malah menggerakkan tangannya menggapai wajah tampan si bungsu Uchiha. Bibirnya bergetar dan air matanya keluar. Gadis itu menangis dan hanya terpatah mengatakan 'tolong'.

Sasuke mendecih. Sia-sia saja kedatangannya kemari.

_Wush._

Kembali, Sasuke merasakan matanya sakit dan panas. Sasuke mundur ke belakang, memegang kedua matanya. Ada arwah yang ingin ber'hubungan' dengannya. Sasuke mendongak dan pemuda itu melihat seorang perempuan yang ada di dekat jendela.

Gadis bersurai coklat dengan mata coklat yang menatapnya kosong.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku, Tamaki_-san_?"

Dan bibir itu bergerak mengucapkan serangkaian kata.

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

Hyuuga Hinata berjalan pelan di lorong _apartement_. Baru saja gadis itu keluar dari _apartement_ Yakumo. Meski tidak ingin, tapi otaknya terus berpikir tentang kasus ini. Pada saat terbunuhnya Tamaki, kedua orang ini ada di TKP. Dilihat dari tempatnya, dan dari analisisnya tentang bagaimana Tamaki bisa terjatuh dengan sendirinya, kedua orang itu mempunyai kemungkinan untuk menjadi pelakunya.

Jika apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar mengenai Yakumo yang mengambil sesuatu dari TKP saat itu, bisa jadi Yakumo adalah pelakunya. Tapi Hinata tidak begitu yakin ucapan Sasuke akan didengar polisi mengingat dia adalah tersangka utama dari kasus ini.

Suara ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Gadis itu menatap layar sebelum mengangkat telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Hinata_-chan_? Naruto _da_!"

"Hm. Jadi bagaimana Naruto_-kun_?"

"Ah, kemarin malam..." Hinata meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada, mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Ayame dan Naruto. Ayame memang menderita luka bakar di kedua tangannya, Naruto sudah membuktikan hal itu. Lagipula saat malam penyerangan Hinata dan Sasuke, Ayame sedang menonton _dorama_ di TV bersama ayahnya, dan Ayame sama sekali tidak mempunyai motif untuk membunuh Tamaki atau Hotaru. "Bagaimana dengan Yakumo_-san_?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menghela nafas.

"Di Jari Yakumo_-san_ juga ada perban. Katanya Luka karena –"

Hinata itu teringat hal janggal yang terlewat olehnya.

"Naruto_-kun_," panggil Hinata memotong ocehan Naruto entah apa. "Kalau Naruto_-kun_ memotong sesuatu dengan pisau, Naruto_-kun_ akan memakai tangan apa?"

Jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya Naruto menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, "Kanan?"

Sebulir keringat mengalir dari keningnya, sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum simpul.

"Jari mana yang akan terluka jika Naruto_-kun_ tak sengaja teriris pisau?"

"Hah? Tentu saja Jari di tangan kiri kan?"

Kini Hinata tersenyum yakin. _Itu dia!_

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

"Jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini, Hinata_-san_?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Yakumo. Gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang itu memandang tanpa ekspresi Hinata yang berdiri tepat di depan pagar pembatas, beberapa meter dihadapannya. Mengambil nafas sejenak, Hinata memasang wajah serius dan datar. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

Ponsel Uchiha Sasuke berbunyi. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu baru mengangkat telepon itu setelah deringan ketiga.

"Kau di mana _teme_?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Suara Naruto terdengar cemas dan terburu. Sasuke memandang benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Ada apa _dobe_?" Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke memilih bertanya balik. Terdengar omelan sedikit diseberang sana sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tadi aku menelepon Hinata_-chan_." Jantung Sasuke seolah berhenti berdetak, Tiba-tiba saja firasat buruk mendatanginya. "Setelah menanyakan hal yang aneh padaku, dia tiba-tiba saja menutup teleponnya dengan semangat. Sepertinya Hinata_-chan_ sudah tahu siapa pelakunya dan ingin bertindak sendiri."

Uchiha Sasuke masih berdiri terpaku ditempatnya.

"Seumur hidup, firasatku tak pernah salah."

"Dan apa firasatmu kali ini, _dobe_?"

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk." Jeda sejenak sebelum Naruto mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya dengan lebih yakin.

"Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Hinata_-chan_."

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

"Jadi kau menuduhku sebagai pelakunya?" tanya Yakumo datar. Hinata mengangguk dengan tegang.

"Ya, Yakumo_-san_ memanglah pelakunya," ucap Hinata meyakinkan anggukannya. Membuat gadis dengan helaian coklat itu memandang Hinata dengan tatapan menantang. Perlahan, kedua tangannya terangkat hingga melipat di depan dada, sebuah senyuman meremehkan bertengger di wajahnya yang datar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjatuhkan Tamaki_-san_? Aku tidak berada di atap saat Tamaki_-san_ jatuh. Lagipula bukankah yang menjatuhkan Tamaki_-san_ adalah gadis berwajah dingin itu?"

"Tidak." Hinata membantah. "Tamaki_-san_ jatuh dari atap karena dirinya sendiri." Jeda sebentar sebelum Hinata menatap mata coklat Yakumo dengan intens. "Tidak, bukan karena dirinya sendiri, tapi karena ulah tangan tak terlihat yang menjatuhkan Tamaki_-san_ dari atap dengan trik yang Yakumo_-san_ buat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kacamata adalah _point_ utama dari trik ini bukan?"

Yakumo memilih untuk diam.

"Di dalam kamar Tamaki ada surat tanpa nama yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke atap, besar kemungkinan Tamaki_-san_ merasa tertarik untuk pergi ke sana karena pelaku yang mengirimkan surat mengungkit-ungkit mengenai keberadaan Hotaru_-san_ yang menghilang.

Karena rasa penasaran itulah, makanya Tamaki_-san_ pergi ke atap. Namun ketika berada di atap, tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Secara alami, Tamaki_-san_ pasti akan melihat ke sekeliling atap untuk mencari si pengirim surat, dan ketika Tamaki_-san_ berada di depan pagar pembatas, Tamaki_-san_ melihat seseorang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Karena matanya yang tidak bisa melihat jauh, Tamaki_-san_ jadi tidak tahu siapa yang melambai kepadanya, makanya gadis itu memakai kacamatanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang melambai kepadanya."

"Lalu apa yang aneh dengan tindakan itu?" potong Yakumo cepat. Ekspresi wajahnya jadi sedikit berubah dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit tersenyum.

"Itulah _point_ utamanya. Bagaimana jika kita mengganti lensa kacamata Tamaki_-san_ yang tidak cocok dengan daya penglihatannya? Tamaki_-san_ akan kehilangan keseimbangannya karena penglihatannya yang buram membuat kepalanya pusing, kemudian untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh, Tamaki_-san_ kemudian memegang pagar yang ada di depannya tanpa menyadari bahwa pagar itu akan langsung lepas begitu disentuh dan itu membuat Tamaki_-san_ yang masih kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya ikut terjatuh dan menghantam tanah."

Yakumo hanya menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat dan tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Yakumo yang sekarang, Hinata melanjutkan analisisnya. Dia harus menyelesaikan kasus ini secepatnya. Hanya berdua saja di tempat yang cukup sepi membuat hatinya mendadak tidak nyaman.

"Kau dan Tamaki_-san_ adalah teman baik bukan? Kau sering berkunjung ke tempat Tamaki_-san_, jadi tidak sulit untukmu untuk mengganti kacamata Tamaki_-san_. "

"Buktinya?" tanya Yakumo. "Apa buktinya? Kamu hanya menjelaskan trik yang dapat dilakukan oleh siapapun yang ada tepat di tempat yang bisa dilihat oleh Tamaki_-san_ saat itu. Artinya, selain aku, masih ada tersangka lain, Ayame_-san_ dan teman-teman yang ada bersamamu kan?"

"Mungkin kau benar."

Itu bukan suara Hinata, maupun Yakumo. Suara lirih yang agak berat itu berasal di belakang tubuh Hinata. Membuat gadis berambut indigo itu berbalik dan mendapati seorang perempuan bersurai panjang ada di sana, beberapa meter dari dirinya dengan nafas memburu, seolah habis berlari dari tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat diskusi mereka.

"Siapapun yang ada di TKP bisa menjadi pelaku yang membunuh Tamaki_-san_. Pelaku harus berada di sekitar TKP karena selain untuk memancing korban agar menyentuh pagar pembatas, Pelaku harus menukarkan lensa kacamata korban," ucap gadis itu berjalan mendekat. Gadis itu, Uchiha Akari, berjalan hingga tubuhnya kini tepat di samping Hinata dan memandang Yakumo tajam dan dingin. "Saat di atap, aku melihatmu menyembunyikan suatu benda yang kau ambil dari TKP ketika perhatian orang-orang tertuju kepadaku." Uchiha Sasuke memandang jari-jari Yakumo yang diperban. "Jari-jari kananmu teriris pecahan kaca lensa itu kan?"

Yakumo menyentuh jari tangannya, "Jariku teriris waktu aku belajar memasak," kata Yakumo pelan.

"Kau bohong." Kali ini Hinata yang berbicara"Jika jarimu teriris pisau, harusnya yang teriris adalah jari di tangan kirimu, bukan tangan kanan, terkecuali jika Yakumo_-san_ adalah seorang kidal. Namun nyatanya Yakumo_-san_ bukanlah kidal. Luka di jari itu didapat saat Yakumo_-san_ mengambil secara terburu pecahan kaca selagi perhatian orang-orang tertuju pada Uchiha_-san_. Kau tidak bisa beralasan lagi, Yakumo_-san_, menyerahlah."

Hening. Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam beberapa lama sampai akhirnya gadis itu tertawa frustasi.

"Ya, benar. Akulah yang membunuh Tamaki."

"Dan juga Hotaru_-san_?"

"Kau tidak punya alasan untuk menuduhku membunuh Hotaru. Lagipula, Hotaru tidak mati! Dia bilang dia sedang ada di rumah temannya."

"Sehari sebelum keluarga Hotaru_-san_ menerima kabar bahwa Hotaru_-san_ menginap di rumah temannya, Tamaki_-san_ dan seorang penghuni _apartement_ ini, Haruno_-san_ pergi ke sebuah rumah tua dekat dari _apartement_ untuk melakukan uji nyali. Kemudian, beberapa hari kemudian Tamaki_-san_ dibunuh. Itu terlalu kebetulan." Ucap Hinata. _Ditambah dengan Haruno-san yang dirasuki oleh Hotaru_, tambah Hinata dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini hanya dugaanku saja. Tapi mungkin saat melakukan uji nyali, Tamaki melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat," kata Hinata. "Dan mungkin itu berkaitan dengan kematian Hotaru."

Yakumo diam. Kening gadis itu berkerut dalam, telapak tangannya terkepal.

"Dan kemarin malam Yakumo_-san_ menyerang kami," lanjut Akari. 'Gadis' itu kembali berbicara ketika Yakumo hendak membantah pernyataannya. "Aku melihat perban di jari pelaku yang menyerang kami sama seperti yang ada di jari kananmu."

Yakumo mendengus.

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan bukti."

"Memang," kata Akari menyetujui dengan tenang. Kemudian Akari mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kamera digital yang membuat mata Yakumo terbelalak. "Aku menemukan ini di _apartement_ Tamaki, dan salah satu dari file dalam foto ini membuatku cukup terkejut."

"Itu..."

"Ya, ini adalah foto pada malam itu," ucap Akari sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang ada di kamera digital yang dipegangnya. Sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tersenyum ke arah kamera, dan jauh di belakang gadis itu, terpotret seseorang yang menggunakan jaket serba hitam dengan tudung yang bertengger di kepala tengah berjalan menuju sebuah pohon yang ada di depannya sambil tangannya seolah menyeret sesuatu yang berat yang sayangnya tidak terfoto. Orang itu tidak terlalu terlihat karena pakaiannya dan jaraknya yang jauh dari Kamera. Baru terlihat agak jelas ketika Sasuke memperbesar gambar tersebut, meski agak pecah-pecah.

"Malam itu, untuk urusan apa kau ke sana dan apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Akari dan Yakumo hanya terdiam, lantas tertawa.

"Ah~" Disibakkannya rambut coklat sepanjang bahunya, kemudian Yakumo menatap Akari dan Hinata tajam. "Tak kusangka akan ketahuan," katanya memasang senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya. Gadis itu berjalan membelakangi Hinata dan Akari yang memasang wajah siaga. Yakumo berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. "Akhirnya, ketahuan juga. Sejujurnya, aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini."

"Kenapa kau membunuh temanmu, Yakumo_-san_?" itu suara Hinata. Suara Hinata agak tersendat, seolah ingin menangis. Yakumo berhenti melangkah kemudian berbalik menghadap Akari dan Hinata, Yakumo meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pagar yang tingginya lebih rendah dari pinggangnya. Mata coklatnya memandang langit gelap.

"Kenapa ya," gumamnya tak jelas. "Aku dan Hotaru adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Kami selalu bersama, selalu. Hotaru yang membuatku bisa merasakan apa itu arti sahabat. Dia selalu ada untukku, dia selalu ada bersamaku. Aku menyayangi Hotaru, bagiku hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti aku, yang aku butuhkan. Hanya dia." Jeda sejenak. "Tapi baginya, aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang dibutuhkan olehnya. Aku merasa cemburu."

"Hanya... karena itu?"

"Ya, hanya karena itu. Aku merasa di khianati olehnya. Dia tertawa, dia bermain dengan orang selain aku... rasanya sakit. Padahal aku sudah memberikan banyak hal untuknya, banyak. Aku sudah banyak mengalah padanya. Aku sudah melakukan apapun yang akan membuatnya tertawa bahagia, apapun. Tapi dia tidak menghargai semua usaha yang aku lakukan untuknya. Malam itu, di rumah tua itu, Hotaru mengajakku untuk melakukan uji nyali, aku tentu saja menerimanya, sudah sejak lama dia tidak mengajakku pergi, berdua. Aku sungguh senang."

Yakumo menghela napas, tersenyum getir. "Tapi kesenanganku berubah menjadi kepedihan dan rasa sakit ketika dia bilang selamat tinggal," genggaman tangan di pagar besi itu semakin erat. Gadis itu menutup kedua matanya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Eh?" saat itu Yakumo tidak menyangka bahwa Hotaru mengajaknya bermain untuk mengatakan perpisahan.<em>

"_Kupikir kita sudah terlalu lama bersama, lebih baik kita berpisah saja, maksudku, lebih baik kita tidak terlalu dekat, Yakumo-_chan_, kau tahu kan kita tidak bisa terus-terusan bersama, baik kau dan aku punya kehidupan yang berbeda yang harus dijalani," kata Hotaru membelakangi Yakumo. Nada suaranya terdengar ringan, seolah apa yang dikatakannya hanyalah sebuah permasalahan yang tidak serius._

"_Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Yakumo cemas. Gadis itu berharap Hotaru berbalik memandangnya dan tersenyum kepadanya seperti biasa dan mengatakan bahwa dia hanya bercanda. "Kau tahu pasti aku tidak bisa tanpamu, Hotaru! Bukankah kita sahabat? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji bahwa kau akan terus bersamaku? Akan terus menjadi sahabatku? Aku..."_

"_BERISIK!"_

_Yakumo tersentak karena ini pertama kalinya Hotaru membentaknya. Gadis berambut pirang itu berbalik dengan wajah marah dan kesal. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. _

"_BERISIK! BERISIK! KAU PIKIR AKU SENANG BERTEMAN DENGANMU? DENGAN CEWEK MEMBOSANKAN DAN SURAM SEPERTIMU,HAH?"_

_Yakumo membatu. Matanya membelalak tak percaya. _

"_AKU SUDAH MUAK MENJADI SAHABATMU! Kau selalu dan selalu saja menggantungkan segalanya kepadaku, aku sudah muak dengan semua itu! Aku ingin bebas tanpa kehadiranmu, Yakumo!"_

_Yakumo menunduk sementara Hotaru tersengal-sengal, kecapekan karena volume suaranya dan dirinya yang terbawa emosi. Menghela napas sebentar, Hotaru berjalan melewati Yakumo. "Sayonara, Yakumo."_

_Dan Yakumo yang sedang kalut saat itu, mengambil tongkat yang ada di gudang dan..._

_DUAGH!_

* * *

><p>"Saat sadar, Hotaru sudah terbaring dengan darah mengalir di dahinya." Yakumo menunduk. Dia ingat bagaimana tongkat itu langsung terjatuh ketika melihat Hotaru yang terkapar di hadapannya. Dia ingat bagaimana dirinya yang gemetar dan ketakutan ketika dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hotaru tapi gadis itu tidak juga terbangun, bergerak pun tidak. "Aku kenal baik gudang itu, makanya untuk sementara aku menyembunyikan mayat Hotaru di ruang terkunci yang terdapat di dalam gudang yang kalian datangi saat itu."<p>

Angin berhembus pelan, memainkan helaian rambut dari ketiga orang itu. Hinata menunduk.

"Kemudian kau kembali ke gudang bawah tanah itu ketika kau mendengar isu bahwa gudang ini akan dihancurkan dan berencana untuk menguburkan mayatnya agar tidak ditemukan tapi pemandangan di gudang bawah tanah itu membuatmu terkejut, kan?"

"Pemandangan apa?" tanya Hinata kepada Akari, bingung.

"Bercak darah," jawab Akari. "Di ruang bawah tanah itu terdapat banyak sekali bercak-bercak darah berbentuk seperti goresan jari seseorang."

"Eh?"

"Saat Yakumo_-san_ memukul Hotaru, sebenarnya Hotaru masih hidup. Dia hanya pingsan dan begitu sadar, dia sudah ada di ruang sempit yang dingin dan menakutkan. Tempat yang mengerikan sehingga membuat Hotaru takut dan berusaha untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dengan berbagai cara, tapi itu tidak mungkin."

"Dan akhirnya dia mati karena kehabisan tenaga, kelaparan dan mental yang _down."_

"Itu benar," kata Yakumo. Gadis itu memandang Akari datar. "Saat aku membawa Hotaru keluar dari gudang bawah tanah itu, aku melihat Tamaki dan Haruno_-san_ berada di sana. Awalnya aku tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka, sampai beberapa hari kemudian di sore hari Tamaki datang menemuiku dan bertanya apa yang aku lakukan di gudang itu. Katanya, dia melihatku memakai pakaian yang mencurigakan dan membawa karung yang mencurigakan. Dia bilang dia tak sengaja memotretku ketika dia sedang memotret Sakura yang saat itu sudah terkapar di rumah sakit tanpa sebab yang jelas."

"Aku tentu saja takut. Kemudian aku menyuruh Tamaki masuk ke _apartement_ku dan berbicara. Ada yang salah dari perkiraanmu, Hinata_-san_," kata Yakumo memandang Hinata. "Aku menukarkan kacamata itu tepat saat Tamaki ada di _apartement_ku. Tamaki memang jarang menggunakan kacamatanya. Dia hanya akan menggunakannya jika dia terpaksa harus melihat sesuatu dari kejauhan, makanya Tamaki selalu membawa kacamata itu kemanapun. Aku menggantinya ketika Tamaki ke kamar mandi dan ketika dia kembali aku meminta izin untuk keluar sebentar. Dengan tergesa, aku menuliskan sebuah surat yang menyuruhnya ke atap dan memasukkannya di sela pintu dengan lantai. Kemudian aku meneleponnya dari luar _apartement_ untuk menyuruhnya pulang ke kamarnya karena aku mendadak harus pergi ke suatu tempat, dan menunggu hingga Tamaki naik ke atas... dan selebihnya, semua sesuai dengan analisismu, Hinata_-san_."

"Aku tidak percaya kau membeberkan semuanya semudah itu, Yakumo_-san_," kata Akari. "Padahal bukti yang kami punya tidak bisa benar-benar membuatmu menjadi pelakunya. Kami belum punya bukti yang memberatkanmu."

Yakumo tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku sudah menunggu saat di mana kalian berdua menangkapku," kata Yakumo. "Karena aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan perasaan bersalahku."

Suara sirine polisi terdengar di bawah mereka.

"Sepertinya aku sudah dijemput," katanya kemudian berjalan perlahan melewati Hinata dan Akari.

"Hotaru_-san_ bilang, dia minta maaf atas ucapannya yang terakhir kepadamu."

Yakumo terdiam.

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi aku bisa melihat arwahnya," kata Akari, memandang punggung Yakumo yang sedikit bergetar. "Dia bilang dia tidak bermaksud mengeluarkan kata kasar kepadamu. Dia hanya ingin kau tidak bergantung kepadanya. Dia hanya ingin kau bisa memperluas pergaulanmu dengan orang lain dan cara yang paling baik untuk itu adalah dengan membuatmu membenci dirinya. Sejujurnya, dia melakukan itu untukmu, karena dia menyayangimu."

Hening lagi-lagi menguasai keadaan. Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya sementara Akari memandang punggung Yakumo yang semakin bergetar hebat dengan tatapan tak bisa di definisikan.

"Begitu ya... Hahaha... Aku..aku... hiks..."

BRUK!

Yakumo menutupi seluruh mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menangis.

"Apa yang telah kuperbuat? Aku... aku.. Hiks.. maaf... Maaf Hotaru. Maaf."

Akari melihatnya. Akari melihat Hotaru yang mendekat ke arah Yakumo dan memeluknya dari belakang kemudian perlahan menghilang seperti sahaya kunang-kunang yang perlahan habis.

"Dia bilang dia memaafkanmu. Tetaplah hidup dengan baik, untuk dirinya juga."

Yakumo semakin terisak hebat.

**# Our Labirynth – SasuHina #**

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya dengan cemas dan panik. Gadis itu tengah mengejar Akari yang berjalan terburu di depannya. Penuh emosi.

"Uchiha_-san_, tunggu!" teriak Hinata, namun percuma. Sasuke yang sedang dipenuhi emosi itu tak akan mendengar apapun disekelilingnya.

"Uchiha..." Hinata menutup kedua matanya sebelum kembali berteriak. "SASUKE_-KUN_!"

Tap.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Hinata berdiri terengah-engah sambil memegang kedua lututnya.

"Tunggu aku," katanya lagi. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata kemudian mendekatinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Sasuke datar, kemudian menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat Hinata terpekik kaget. "Sebentar saja, kumohon," bisik Sasuke dan Hinata tidak protes. Gadis itu tetap berada dipelukan Sasuke dengan muka merona, sementara Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat, memorinya meloncat ke perkataan Yakumo sebelum gadis itu masuk ke mobil polisi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sudah kuduga ternyata kau dari keluarga Uchiha," kata Yakumo membuat Sasuke terdiam. "Kau juga mirip dengannya."<em>

_Deg!_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Aku tahu tentang kakak perempuanmu, Uchiha Kurotsuchi, si malaikat hitam pembawa ben –"_

_BRUK!_

_Sasuke mendorong Yakumo hingga kepala gadis itu menabrak badan mobil, membuat polisi yang ada di sekitar mereka langsung berusaha mengamankan Yakumo yang hampir kehabisan napas karena dicekik oleh Sasuke._

"_Jangan. Menghina. Kakakku."_

_Dan Sasuke berontak dari cekalan polisi dan berbalik meninggalkan Yakumo._

"_Padahal aku tahu perihal hilangnya 'dia'."_

_Sasuke tak ambil peduli dan tetap berjalan dengan tergesa._

* * *

><p><strong># Our Labirynth – SasuHina #<strong>

Dua hari kemudian, sesuatu mengejutkan Hinata, Sasuke dan Yamakan Ino.

"Namaku, Namikaze Naruto. Mulai hari ini, aku menggantikan Iruka_-sensei_ mengajar kelas kesenian di kelas ini._ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Hinata hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan _speechless_, bagaimana bisa Naruto menjadi... pengajar? Sementara Uchiha Sasuke yang kini dengan perlengkapan menyamarnya hanya bisa memijat kepalanya layaknya orang kena migrain.

Sementara di kelas Ino seorang gadis berambut _pink_ tengah menunduk memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan sambil memasang senyum bersahabat.

"_Minna-san_, namaku, Haruno Sakura, aku pindahan dari _Suna gakuen, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Ino langsung memasang tampang horor.

APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN DI SINI?

.

.

_To Be continued_

.

.

_Next Chapter_

"Dia bilang dia tahu tentang neechan."

"Yakumo-chan kah?"

"Hn"

.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Akari-chan dan Hinata-chan? Aku kemari untuk membalas budi kalian!"

.

"Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa aku menyamar ke sekolah ini."

.

"Sasuke, kuharap kau tidak kehilangan kendali. Kau tahu kan maksudku?"

.

"Aku benci mataku sendiri."

* * *

><p>An :

HONTONI GOMENNASAI! #Bungkuk-bungkuk

Aku bener-bener minta maaf karena udah menelentarkan fict ini sekian lama *Nyaris setengah tahun* dan setelah update ternyata gak bikin readers-tachi puas... Huwa... Aku bener-bener gagal... aku minta maaf...

Tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk update cepet lho. Sebenernya chapter 7 gak seperti ini lho... tapi lebih dark dan lebih misteri trus pengungkapan jati diri kakaknya Sasuke. Trus harusnya di fict ini, Hinata nyaris jatuh dari atap karena Yakumo yang menadorongnya, dan Sasuke menyelamatkannya, makanya Naruto bilang dia punya firasat buruk tentang itu.

Tapi... Entah kenapa malah jadi berubah kayak gini! T^T

Well, sebenernya sih karena kalau aku tetep pake alur yang itu, ntar chapter selanjutnya bakal mandet lagi, so, aku bikin versi yang agak 'ringan'nya dan yang berat aku simpen diakhir... Hehehe

Aku udah berusaha buat gak typo berat kayak chapter kemarin, dan meski kayaknya aku gak pantes ngomong gini, aku tetep minta dukungan dan kritik dan saran yang membangun. Untuk Next Chapter, aku usahakan Update Bulan depan (Itu terUpdate yang paling cepat soalnya)

So, R&R Minna_-san_?

* * *

><p>Pojok Balesan Review<p>

**Wah keluar lagi nich kata 'dia',jd penasaran siapa sich sebenarnya 'dia'?** Dia adalah... *DiHajarReaders* **Apa yang terjadi di ruang bawah tanah itu? Apa disana terjadi penyiksaan? En mayat nya Hotaru masih terikat disitu? **Yosh, udah dijawab di chapter ini. **hmmm...penasaran siapa pelakunya...?mungkinkah pelakunya ada 2 orang?** Hum... pelakunya Cuma seorang, dan itu semua Yakumo yang ngelakuinnya. **pelaku yang mmbunuh Tamaki dan Hotaru adalah Ayame?** Sayang sekali tebakan anda salah.. hehehe . **Tambah bingung.** (n.n)". **Aku bingung sama yang di panggil 'neesan', 'orang itu' dan 'dia',siapa sebenarnya orang-orang itu?** Kejelasannya ada di chap berikutnya**. Memang mata sharingan punya kelebihan apa?** Bisa melihat roh halus, punya kemampuan berbicara dengan makhluk halus dan... hehe, *KickedByReaders*. **Orang yang tau mata sharingan mau apa?** Mau memanfaatkannya, pastinya. **pas sasuhina lari bukannya si penyerang ke kunci di dalam? Atau di luar ruangan? **Iya, kekunci di dalam ruanga. Bagaimana dia bisa lolos, anggep aja dia punya kemampuan buat tembus tembok. *Ngaco*. **Update kilat.** Mohon maafkan aku yang tidak bisa update kilat ini... T^T. **sebenernya ada hubungan apa diantara pembunuhan yang terjun dari gedung & misteri di gedung tua? **Udah dijelasin di chapter ini. **Ini ceritanya hampir mirip dengan anime shinrei tantei Yakumo ya?** Yups, dengan berbagai perubahan dan triknya aku ambil dan aku gabung-gabung dari beberapa anime detective. . **Sai mana saia?** (-_-)" ada rencana Sai muncul gak ya di chapter ini. **Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto apa ya?** Sahabat baik. Karena mata Sharingan Sasuke yang membuat mereka dekat.

Pokoknya... Makasih banget buat yang review fict ini, dan aku ucapkan selamat kepada yang menjawab tepat siapa yang nyerang SasuHina dan yang menjadi pelaku dalam dua kasus GJ ini.

Selamat! \(n.n)/

Dan... review selalu dinanti.

.

.

**With love**

**Fuyu-yuki-shiro**

**10-08-12, 03.00 WIB**


	9. Chapter 8 : Jeaolus

"Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai hari ini, aku menggantikan Iruka_-sensei_ mengajar kelas kesenian di kelas ini._ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Hinata hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan _speechless_, bagaimana bisa Naruto menjadi... pengajar? Sementara Uchiha Sasuke yang kini dengan perlengkapan menyamarnya hanya bisa memijat kepalanya layaknya orang kena migrain.

Sementara di kelas Ino seorang gadis berambut _pink_ tengah menunduk memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan sambil memasang senyum bersahabat.

"_Minna-san_, namaku, Haruno Sakura, aku pindahan dari _Suna gakuen, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Ino langsung memasang tampang horor.

APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN DI SINI?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Jadi?"

Naruto mendongak. Menatap tampang angker sahabatnya yang sepertinya sudah emosi tingkat akhir. Di belakangnya ada Hinata yang memeluk _bento_-nya erat-erat.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya. Kemudian pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu memandang Hinata intens. "_Ohayou_, Hinata_-chan_... Ayo kita makan bekal bersama!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk takut-takut kemudian duduk kurang lebih beberapa meter dari Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas sebentar sebelum ikut duduk sehingga mereka membentuk lingkaran kecil.

"_Dobe_, kenapa kau menyamar menjadi guru?"

"Soalnya aku tidak mau kalau harus menyamar menjadi murid di sini. Aku paling anti berpakaian kayak cewek sepertimu _Teme_."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" kata Sasuke berusaha untuk sabar dengan kebodohan sahabatnya ini. Melihat tampang Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar kesal, Naruto tertawa keras.

"_Wakatta, wakatta,_" kata Naruto. "Jadi,alasanku sebenarnya datang ke sini karena Sakura_-chan_ yang mendadak pindah ke sini," aku Naruto ringan. "Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa kalau harus jauh-jauhan dengan Sakura_-chan_," kata Naruto lagi, masih mengatakannya dengan nada ringan.

"Naruto_-kun_, kau... menyukai Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Hinata yang membuat wajah Naruto semerah tomat. Pemuda itu tergagap kemudian memainkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan Hinata, gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Aku... bukan... itu..."

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Rasanya, Hinata mulai bisa menerima kehadiran pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu, terbukti dari tubuh Hinata yang tidak bergetar ketakutan ketika ada Naruto di dekatnya. Lagipula Hinata mulai merasa tidak aneh menyebut Naruto dengan _suffix_ _-kun_.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke mendelik tidak suka ketika Hinata memanggil Naruto dengan akrab, bahkan tersenyum kepadanya.

Menyebalkan.

Dan perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke ternyata juga dirasakan oleh roh sang kakak yang kini menggeram di belakang tubuh adik tercintanya.

"Lalu," mengusir rasa tidak sukanya, Sasuke kembali bertanya kepada Naruto. "Apa-apaan wig hitam yang kau pakai dan kacamata itu, _Dobe_?"

"Ini?" tanya Naruto memegang sehelai wignya sambil mendelik ke atas, "Memangnya tidak cocok ya? Kupikir cocok lho," kata Naruto polos. "Habis, kalau aku tidak merubah sedikit penampilan, bukan menyamar namanya, _Teme_, dan kau tahu itu tidak seru!" kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke seolah dia sedang menjelaskan bahwa satu tambah satu itu sama dengan dua. "Lalu kacamata ini hanya untuk menunjukan bahwa aku adalah guru yang baik dan serius."

Sasuke mendadak ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan mata bingung kemudian sambil menepuk kedua tangan berkata ringan,

"Ah, aku lupa."

Sasuke dan Hinata menghela napas, bersamaan. Bingung kenapa Naruto bisa semudah itu bilang, lupa pada sesuatu bernama Sekolah?

"Daripada membicarakan tentang sekolah, aku menyuruh kalian datang ke atap karena satu hal," ucap Naruto memasang tampang sok serius. Pemuda yang kini bersurai hitam acak-acakan itu melipat kedua tangan sembari jari telunjuk yang teracung, sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Nanti malam, ayo kita bercerita hantu," ajak Naruto yang membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Labirynth<strong>

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Inspirasi**

**Kira's Labirynth; Psychic detektive Yakumo; Platinum Garden; Spiral suiki Kazuna; Detektive Conan**

**Dan komik/novel misteri lainnya**

**.**

**Special Thanks for :**

**Tatsu Hashiru Katsu; Qyoca Sunzlove; Saruwatari Yumi; Blue B Night Bee Bella; Crimson 'Jac' Lotus; Funko unko**_**-chan**_**; Cherry Blossom; Ryu Matsuda; Evil; MiyukiHara;Mamoka; gui gui M.I.T; lightning; Yamanaka Emo; Ryu; UQ; Hyou Hyouichiffer; Lyla L**_**onyx**_**; Yushitsune Nakajima. **

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typo (s), Full Mistery GJ, Horor aneh, Romance aneh, Abal, dll.**

**Chapter ini agak sedikit 'ringan' saudara. (n.n)**

**.**

**.**

** Chapter 7: Jeaolus**

**.**

**Happy Reading... :D**

**Semoga **_**Chapter**_** ini juga tidak mengecewakan semuanya.. **

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seorang pemuda, dengan pakaian serba hitam, dan kacamata hitam yang tersemat untuk melindungi kedua matanya terlihat keluar dari Bandara Konoha. Di tangan kanannya terselip jaket hitam dan tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah koper berukuran sedang.

Pemuda itu menyetop sebuah taksi dan langsung masuk.

"Anda mau ke mana tuan?" kata sang supir sopan setelah memasukkan koper ke dalam bagasi mobil dan kembali berada di belakang kemudi. Meski sudah berada di dalam mobil, Pemuda itu tetap tidak melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran jok mobil, pemuda itu menjawab,

"Antarkan aku ke kantor polisi Konoha."

Dan taksi pun segera berjalan. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat ekspresi gadis itu."

**# Our Labirynth – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

**Kamar Yamanaka Ino, 20.00**

"Ini cerita dari sekolahku yang dulu..."

Suara rendah yang dibuat semengerikan itu berasal dari pita suara Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyorot wajahnya dengan senter dari bawah, ceritanya untuk membuat mimik yang menyeramkan...

... yang sepertinya berhasil hanya kepada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang kini terlihat bergidik ngeri sambil memeluk lengan Uchiha Akari dengan wajah pucat.

Menghela napas, Yamanaka Ino berdiri kemudian menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan berkacak pinggang.

"_Chotto_! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, Hah?" hardik Ino menatap keempat orang yang duduk melingkar di lantai kamarnya. Keempat orang yang ada di kamarnya itu memberikan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Diarahkannya pandangan Ino kepada Naruto.

"Kau ngapain di sini Naruto? Ini asrama cewek! Aku tidak mau mendapat masalah jika Kurenai_-sensei_ melihatmu di sini di jam segini!" tuding Ino kepada Naruto dan Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Tenang saja, Ino_-chan_, tidak akan ketahuan!" kata Naruto yakin.

"A-aku sudah izin kepada Kurenai_-sensei_ bahwa malam ini aku dan Uchiha_-san_ akan menginap di sini," kata Hinata ketika Ino menatapnya, meminta penjelasan. Menghela napas, Ino menyerah. Gadis itu tidak melihat ke arah gadis berambut merah muda bernama Sakura, karena kini Sakura satu kamar dengannya. _Well_, semenjak kejadian pembunuhan Karin, tidak ada yang mau jadi teman sekamarnya Ino kecuali gadis berkulit putih itu.

"Lagipula, ini hitung-hitung penyambutan akan kedatangan kami, boleh kan, Ino-_pig_?" mohon Sakura sambil tersenyum polos. Ino hanya bisa tertawa jengkel dan bergumam, 'terserahlah!' dan kembali duduk bergabung dengan keempat lainnya membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Posisinya seperti ini, dilihat searah jarum jam: Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Akari, Hinata dan Yamanaka Ino. Hinata memang sengaja mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Akari karena memang gadis itu hanya terbiasa kepada tubuh Sasuke yang kini menyamar menjadi Akari. Sepertinya, _human phobia_-nya tidak bereaksi kepada Sasuke, entah apa sebabnya.

"Jadi acara penyambutan kalian adalah dengan bercerita hantu?" tanya Ino yang disambut anggukan oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kami suka sekali cerita misteri dan horor, benarkan Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Naruto hendak memeluk Sakura namun tangan Sakura bergerak lebih dahulu menyikut perut Naruto dan menatap girang kepada Akari dan Hinata.

"Jadi, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku dengan sopan!" kata Sakura dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Lantas, Sakura yang kini memakai piyama dengan hiasan bunga yang sama dengan namanya tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit. "Haruno Sakura, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

"Kau pasti Uchiha Akari_-san_ dan Hinata_-san_ kan? Ku ucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan kalian beberapa waktu lalu."

Maksudnya beberapa waktu lalu pasti adalah insiden kerasukan roh Hotaru.

"Tidak masalah," kata Akari datar.

"kalau begitu, kita mulai saja cerita hantunya!" Uzumaki Naruto memotong perkenalan Sakura yang sepertinya akan menjadi obrolan berdua saja antara Sakura dan Akari. "Bagaimana?"

Semuanya mengangguk.

**# Our Labirynth – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari kantor polisi dengan wajah puas. Matanya masih tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitamnya. Memorinya mengingat percakapan antara dirinya dan gadis berambut coklat yang kini mendekam di penjara karena perbuatannya.

Pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam itu kemudian memasuki Taksi yang tadi dipesannya dari _airport_, memberi beberapa instruksi kepada sang supir, lantas merogoh sesuatu di tas kecilnya.

Sebuah foto yang menampilkan lima orang anak kecil. Dua anak kecil berusia lima tahun, tiga anak kecil berusia sekitar sepuluh tahunan.

Pemuda itu kemudian meletakkan telunjuk kanannya ke potret satu anak berusia lima tahun yang merengut sembari badannya setengah bersembunyi di belakang tubuh seorang anak laki-laki.

* * *

><p>"<em>Uchiha Akari?" ulang pemuda itu. Gadis bernama Yakumo mengangguk.<em>

"_Ya, Dia mengaku bernama Uchiha Akari, dia dengan mudahnya memecahkan trik yang aku pakai ketika aku membunuh Tamaki dan... Hotaru." Saat mengatakan Hotaru, Yakumo semakin menunduk. Pemuda berkulit pucat berdecak, melipat kedua tangan dan menyandar kepada kursi yang di dudukinya._

"_Tidak ada perempuan bernama Akari di dalam keluarga Uchiha," kata pemuda itu menegaskan. "Hanya satu perempuan bernama Kurotsuchi," lanjutnya lagi. Yakumo mengangkat bahu._

"_Hanya itu informasi yang dapat kuberitahukan kepadamu, dan bisakah kau tidak mengungkit-ungkit nama gadis pembawa sial itu?" pinta Yakumo tegas. Lagi, pemuda itu mendecak. _

"_Sepertinya informasimu tidak berguna, _Brown_," kata pemuda itu beranjak pergi, namun tertahan dengan ucapan dari Yakumo._

"_Sampai kapan kau ada di 'sana', _Black_?"_

"_..."_

"_Apa kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari 'sana'?"_

"_Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"_

_Tak ada suara. Menghela napas, pemuda yang dipanggil _Black_ itu berbalik._

"_Aku tak menyangka kau akan selembek seperti ini, _Brown_."_

_Yakumo yang sedari tadi dipanggil dengan _code name_ Brown hanya memasang senyum._

"_Uchiha Akari bersama seorang gadis bernama Hinata."_

Tap.

"_... Dan Akari yang kuceritakan katanya bisa melihat roh dan hal gaib lainnya."_

_Kini, pemuda itu menyeringai._

* * *

><p>"Uchiha Akari <em>ka<em>?" gumam pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil menatap anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun dengan warna pupil mata yang tak biasa.

**# Our Labirynth – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

"Ini cerita yang kudapat dari seniorku di sekolahku yang sebelumnya."

Senter dinyalakan di bawah dagu Naruto, membuat wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu agak mengerikan. Di ruangan yang agak kurang cahaya, otomatis bulu kuduk jadi berdiri, apalagi dengan suara rendah Naruto yang memulai cerita horor.

"Judulnya... Bangku terkutuk."

Ino, Hinata dan Sakura meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Akari menatap penasaran kepada Naruto yang memasang wajah yang diseram-seramkan.

"Bangku itu awalnya adalah bangku milik siswa kelas tiga sekolah Suna yang sangat suka belajar, um.. sebut saja namanya A. Baginya belajar adalah hidupnya, tak ada waktu yang tak dihabiskannya dengan belajar, hingga suatu hari si A mendadak jatuh sakit dan si A diharuskan untuk tidak boleh belajar dan istirahat yang cukup." Jeda sejenak. Mata _sapphire_ Naruto meneliti ekspresi teman-temannya yang menatapnya ingin tahu. "Stress karena tidak diperbolehkan belajar, akhirnya di depan bangku miliknya, dia bunuh diri dan mengalirkan darahnya tepat di atas bangkunya. Tapi ini baru awal dari cerita horor di Suna."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman ketika tangan Sakura berada di pundaknya dan tatapan Hinata yang membuatnya merasa tak enak hati, entah kenapa.

"Semua yang tahu tentang kisah si A tak ada yang mau mendekati bangku milik si takut dikutuk oleh A, makanya bangku si A dipindahkan ke pojok ruang kelas…"

Hanya karena suara Naruto yang terdengar mencekam saja makanya Hinata,Ino, Sakura bahkan Sasuke meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"Suatu hari, ada pindahan di kelas tersebut. Hm... eto... Kita panggil saja dia..."

Jeda sejenak. Sepertinya Naruto memikirkan nama yang bagus untuk cerita karangannya. "Um... panggil dia si B!"

Semuanya sweatdrop. _Mikir panjang-panjang Cuma dapet itu?_

Tapi Naruto mengabaikan tatapan skeptis keempat temannya akan nama karangannya yang terlalu biasa itu dan kembali bercerita setelah sebelumnya terbatuk-batuk dengan sok-nya.

"Waktu itu, wali kelas lupa menceritakan perihal tentang bangku milik si A, makanya si B yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bangku itu duduk di bangku milik si A. Semua murid di kelas sangat khawatir kepada si B karena B duduk di bangku si A. Tapi karena beberapa hari telah berlalu dan tidak terjadi apa-apa kepada si B, semua anak di kelas menghembuskan napas lega." Jeda sejenak. "Namun, suatu hari teman sekelasnya, si C tak sengaja menceritakan tentang bangku yang ditempati si B adalah bangku milik si A yang bunuh diri dan mengalirkan darah di bangku tersebut."

Sasuke sudah tahu alur cerita selanjutnya.

"Pada dasarnya si B adalah orang yang penakut. Sejak si C menceritakan bangku tersebut. B jadi sering merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari belakang dan itu membuatnya tak bisa konsentrasi belajar.

Tapi karena si B adalah siswa kelas tiga yang penuh dengan ujian, makanya si B berusaha kuat untuk belajar mati-matian. Si B pun menambah jam belajarnya hingga dia nyaris tidak tidur, hingga akhirnya tibalah hari ujian, ada yang aneh pada dirinya."

_GLEK!_

Serius, suasana horor sudah tercipta di antara mereka berlima.

"Saat ujian, si B merasa melihat kabut putih dan tubuhnya berat tidak bisa digerakkan. Padahal dia duduk di pojok paling belakang, tapi dia merasakan seseorang mengawasinya dari belakang. Suasana yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Mendadak, dia melihat ada kabut putih di sekitarnya. Si B yang mengira bahwa kabut putih dan tatapan dari belakang adalah ulah dari A berusaha berontak. Dia tidak ingin usaha belajarnya yang mati-matian tak ada hasilnya dan si B merasakan tubuhnya ringan. Dia merasa bahwa dia bisa mengerjakan ujiannya dengan baik. Namun..." Jeda sejenak. "Ketika bel ujian berakhir, saat si B melihat lembar jawabannya, ternyata lembar jawabannya kosong."

Eh?

"Si B yang _shock_ akhirnya tidak bisa mengerjakan ujian berikutnya dengan baik. Dia pun loncat dari atap sekolah dengan meninggalkan sebuah pesan, 'Jangan duduk di bangkunya atau dia akan... MENGUTUKMU!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Haruno Sakura langsung berteriak ketakutan sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke ketika mendadak Naruto mendekat kepadanya dengan wajah yang dibuat semengerikan mungkin dengan nada redah saat mengatakan kata 'Mengutukmu'. Hal itu membuat Naruto tertawa kegirangan dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari Sakura karena telah menakut-nakutinya kemudian Sakura dengan beraninya semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke sambil mengapit lengan Sasuke.

Dan entah kenapa pemandangan itu membuat Hinata tidak suka. Hinata tidak tahu apa alasannya, hanya saja dia merasa kesal karena melihat pemandangan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja, tapi Hinata merasa kini kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat-erat, wajahnya mendadak kaku dan hatinya yang semakin _bad mood_ ketika Sakura semakin erat memeluk lengan Akari.

"Apanya yang menakutkan dari cerita tadi sih?"

Jangankan Sasuke, Naruto, Ino dan Sakura yang kaget dengan kalimat judes yang baru saja terlontar, Sang pemilik suara pun sama terkejutnya dengan mereka ketika mendengar intonasi yang kelewat bukan-Hinata-sekali itu. Merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah Sakura dan yang lainnya yang seolah habis melihat sesuatu di luar nalar, Hinata meralat ucapannya.

"Ma-maksudku, cerita hantu yang tadi diceritakan Naruto_-kun_ tidak begitu menyeramkan. So-soalnya misteri kematian si B bisa dijelaskan oleh logika dan bukan karena ulah kutukan apalagi arwahnya si A yang mati bunuh diri tersebut."

Baiklah, Hinata mulai melantur dan mendadak gadis itu ingin segera menghilang ketika Sakura menatapnya dengan mata berbinar – mata yang memancarkan rasa ingin tahu.

"_Hontoni_? Bagaimana menjelaskannya?"

_Skak mat_. Hinata meneguk ludah.

"Ya, kurasa semuanya mau tahu bagaimana kau menguraikan misteri bunuh dirinya si B bukan sebagai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Roh," Kata Naruto dengan nada menantang, sedikit tidak terima karena cerita misteri yang diceritakannya tidak begitu menyeramkan.

"Menarik juga." Sasuke berkata singkat dengan senyum meremehkan!

Hinata terdesak. Kalau boleh, Hinata menyesal karena ucapannya sendiri. Tapi bukan Hinata kalau dia meralat ucapannya tadi. Dan Hinata juga tidak mau melihat wajah penuh kemenangan Sasuke yang terasa mengejeknya. Ayolah Hinata! Berpikirlah dengan otak jeniusmu! Bukankah kau dulu seorang _detective_?

"Baiklah..."

Hinata menutup kedua matanya, merilekskan dirinya sendiri dan otaknya kembali mengingat-ingat cerita seram Naruto dan menganalisisnya menjadi sebuah logika yang dapat dicerna.

"Kita tahu bahwa tubuh kita hanya dapat digerakkan oleh diri kita sendiri. Tak ada kutukan yang bisa mempengaruhi tubuh kita. Pertama kita lihat kondisi tubuh si B." Hinata berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Naruto tentang si B. "Malam itu – dan malam-malam sebelumnya – si B belajar hingga larut karena perasaan takut tidak bisa menjawab soal ujian yang diyakininya karena kutukan si A. Intinya si B kurang tidur," Hinata menatap orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. "Tidak tidur selama tiga hari tidak menimbulkan perubahan berarti terhadap tubuh. Tapi besar kemungkinan orang itu akan berhalusinasi melihat atau mendengar sesuatu yang tidak nyata, jadi kerja otak akan terganggu karena manusia tidak tidur, dan jika ada orang benar-benar kurang tidur dalam batas maksimal, meski tubuhnya terjaga, tapi otaknya akan tertidur."

"Contohnya begini, kalau ada seseorang sedang mengendarai di jalan yang monoton, orang tersebut akan merasa melihat kabut putih dan dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tentu saja sebenarnya tidak ada kabut. Yang sebenarnya adalah karena saat itu tanpa disadari si pengendara tertidur karena jalan yang monoton cenderung menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaan kita sehingga membuat kita mengantuk dan tak jarang sering membuat kita tertidur, tanpa kita sadari." Kata Hinata. "Tak ada yang namanya kutukan. Karena si B terlalu memforsir otaknya dengan tidak tidur, si B tidak sadar bahwa saat ujian berlangsung si B tertidur, dan kemudian terbangun karena sebuah sentakan yang tiba-tiba. Begitulah, menurut logikaku."

Hening sejenak. Sakura, Naruto dan Ino memandang Hinata tak percaya dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Sasuke tersenyum simpul, mengakui kehebatan analisis Hinata diam-diam.

"Ke-Keren Hinata_-chan_!" kata Sakura sembari bertepuk tangan, disusul dengan Ino dan Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang kan Jidat lebar! Bukan hanya Akari yang pintar menganalisis. Hinata juga!" kata Ino yang disambut dengan _deathglare_ dari Sakura dan tawa renyah Ino terdengar.

"Baiklah! Sekarang giliranku bercerita!" Yamanaka Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya sok, kemudian melirik Hinata. "Dan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa menganalisisnya, nona Hinata," tantang Ino yang membuat senyum Hinata merekah, merasa tertantang.

"A-Akan kupastikan aku bisa menganalisisnya!" kata Hinata sedikit bersemangat.

Dan malam itu dihabiskan mereka untuk bercerita hantu dan saling adu analisis.

**# Our Labirynth – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

"Hoaem!" Uzumaki Naruto menguap lebar sembari berjalan melewati lorong asrama perempuan. Jam tiga pagi. Ditemani dengan Sasuke, Naruto berjalan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi, karena selain ini masih jam tiga pagi, Asrama perempuan memang sebenarnya tidak memperbolehkan adanya tamu cowok hingga dini hari.

"Kau tahu kan kalau tindakanmu ini berbahaya, _Dobe_?"

Masih menguap, Uzumaki Naruto menjawab.

"Tenang saja _Teme_! Jam segini, Aku yakin Kurenai_-sensei_ masih tertidur, penjaga yang lain kan sudah kuminta untuk membiarkanku di sini hingga pagi, jadi tidak apalah."

Sasuke mendengus. Pemuda itu tahu pasti dengan cara apa Naruto bisa mendapatkan izin dari pengawas di asrama bangunan lama* dengan mudah.

"Kenapa Kau menyamar kemari, _Dobe_?"

Uzumaki Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke hanya untuk memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi.

BLETAK!

"ITT-" Kalau saja Naruto tidak ingat bahwa dirinya sedang berada di lorong asrama perempuan pada nyaris dini hari, pemuda itu sudah pasti akan melanjutkan teriakannya. Untung saja Naruto ingat, makanya, Naruto hanya mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Sasuke sembari memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hobiku adalah menantang bahaya, dan kupikir menyamar adalah salah satu tantangan. Lagipula, kau juga sedang menyamar, Akari_-chan_,"kata Naruto. "Lalu dengan menyamar sebagai guru di sini, aku bisa dengan mudah mencari informasi tentang _neesan _kan?"

Uchiha Sasuke tak menanggapi kalimat Naruto. Angin pelan berembus tepat ketika tubuh mereka berdua keluar dari pintu asrama.

"Kau nyaris membunuh Yakumo_-chan_ waktu itu, Sasuke," kata Naruto setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. "Kau tidak perlu kaget aku tahu dari mana." Tambah Naruto cepat-cepat kemudian terkekeh. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Dia bilang dia tahu tentang_ neechan_."

"Yakumo_-chan_ kah?"

"Hn"

"Lalu?"

"Apanya?"

"Tindakanmu. Kau sangat penasaran kan dengan _neesan_?"

Sasuke tak memberikan respon .

"Tentang Kurotsuchi-_neesan_ yang meninggal di asrama ini dua tahun yang lalu, kemudian tentang organisasi yang diikutinya dan tentang kejadian yang menimpa Hinata –"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata!" Sasuke memotong. Menghela napas Naruto mendongak menatap langit yang malam ini penuh dengan bintang.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, tepat saat kabar kematian Kurotsuchi_-neesan_ terdengar, rumah keluarga Hyuuga dilalap api. Tidak ada yang selamat kecuali Hinata_-chan__._Lalu secara kebetulan, Hinata masuk ke SMA yang sama di mana Kurostsuchi-_neesan_ bersekolah lalu tentang surat yang –"

"Aku berharap Hinata tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini." Lagi, Sasuke memotong. Pemuda itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat didefinisikan. "Karena, jika memang dia ada hubungan dengan neechan, maka aku tidak bisa menatap wajahnya lagi."

**# Our Labirynth – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Uchiha Sasuke memandang gadis yang ada di depannya ketika pemuda itu kembali ke kamar Ino setelah mengantar Naruto.

"Kenapa ada di luar?" tanya Sasuke membuat gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Dengan warna merah di kedua pipi, gadis itu memainkan jarinya.

"A-Aku... Ma-masih tidak bisa ka-kalau harus bersama mereka," kata gadis itu membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang ke kamar!" kata Sasuke kemudian lengannya meraih lengan Hinata, membuat Hinata tersentak kemudian menunduk dengan rona merah.

Mereka berjalan pelan, Hinata dapat mendengar suara debaran jantungnya sendiri. Gadis itu melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sasuke. Tersenyum, gadis itu balik menggenggam Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha –"

"Kalau sedang berdua, panggil namaku saja, seperti kemarin," potong Sasuke cepat. Hinata tak menjawab, kemudian mengangguk.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_."

"Hn."

"Uhm," Hinata menggeleng kemudian tersenyum. Ada rasa hangat yang aneh yang memenuhi hatinya, dan mendadak rasa sesak yang tadi dirasakan Hinata di kamar Ino hilang begitu saja, entah kenapa.

**# Our Labirynth – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

Alunan musik terdengar di kamar apar_Teme_nt itu. Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam kelam duduk di kusen jendela apar_Teme_ntnya. Kedua tangannya memegang berlembar-lembar kertas berisi biodata beberapa orang, membacanya sebentar kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu," gumam pemuda yang dipanggil 'Black' oleh Yakumo tersebut. "_Otouto_."

Dan ketika pemuda itu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, kita dapat melihat kedua iris mata yang memiliki warna berlainan. Hitam pekat dan... merah darah.

**# Our Labirynth – Fuyu-yuki-shiro#**

"Oneechan_," Sasuke kecil memanggil kakaknya yang berjalan membelakangi tubuh mungilnya. Bocah itu berlari mengejar sang kakak perempuan yang seolah tak mendengar panggilannya. "_Oneechan_!__" Lagi, bocah kecil dengan warna kedua mata yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang semakin meninggikan volume suaranya, dan mempercepat langkah kaki mungilnya._

_Tapi, kakak perempuannya tetap tak berhenti berjalan. Membuat air mata yang sudah tergenang mengaliri pipi chubby bocah laki-laki itu. Napas Sasuke terengah, dia berhenti berlari mengajar kakaknya, menatap punggung sang kakak yang semakin... semakin... menjauh sebelum sesosok pemuda datang mendekat kepadanya._

_Sasuke tak bisa bergerak ketika melihat siapa yang mendekat ke arahnya. Mata merah-nya melebar. Sasuke kecil merasakan tubuh kecilnya gemetar karena sebuah tekanan yang datang dari aura pemuda itu, pemuda yang berusia sebaya dengan kakaknya, pemuda yang telah merebut semua yang dimiliki Sasuke._

_Pupil mata Sasuke yang semakin melebar melihat pemuda yang salah satu matanya juga memiliki warna yang sama dengannya menyeringai sebelum mulut itu membentuk sebuah kata._

"_O –"_

* * *

><p>"!"<p>

Uchiha Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua mata sebelum tubuhnya terduduk. Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang agak memburu dan mengelap keringat di keningnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, _daijobo_?"

Sasuke menoleh. Hinata ada di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan cemas. "Ta-tadi, kau tampak tegang. Kau mimpi buruk?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Hinata masih memandangnya cemas.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke kemudian tangannya mengambil wig panjang yang memang dilepaskannya saat tertidur kemudian memakainya.

"Jam tujuh. Masih ada waktu sejam lagi sebelum jam pertama di mulai," kata Hinata yang beranjak hendak meninggalkan Sasuke namun tak jadi ketika tangan Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata, membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Sa –"

"Temani aku."

"Eh, a-aku hanya akan mengambil minum di dapur untuk –"

"Tak perlu."

Hinata diam. Sasuke menunduk, merasa bodoh karena dirinya yang seolah merengek.

"Ada apa, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Hinata yang merasa aneh dengan teman sekamarnya itu. Gadis itu duduk menghadap Sasuke yang masih tertunduk. Perlahan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya.

"_Gomen_." Sasuke hanya bisa mengatakan kata itu. Kemudian pemuda itu mendongak, menatap mata _lavender_ Hinata yang memancarkan rasa ingin tahu. "Aku sedang kacau karena banyak yang kupikirkan."

Sedikitnya, Hinata tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke.

"Tentang kakak perempuan mu?"

Tak menjawab, tapi Hinata melihat tangan Sasuke terkepal. "Apa kau tahu sebuah organisasi di mana anggota organisasi tersebut kebanyakan merupakan anak-anak pandai yang memiliki kemampuan dan kemauan membunuh?"

Hinata terdiam. Wajah khawatirnya berubah menjadi sedikit tegang. Sikap dan intonasi suaranya yang tadi terdengar lemah lembut seperti kebanyakan gadis berubah tegas dan dingin.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Dulu, aku bilang aku menyamar ke sekolah ini untuk mengetahui kebenaran di balik kematian kakakku," jeda sejenak. "Tapi sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa aku menyamar ke sekolah ini."

Hening sejenak. Uchiha Sasuke menutup kedua matanya, sekelebat memori yang tadi menghantui mimpinya datang kembali.

* * *

><p>"<em>Otouto...<em>"

* * *

><p>"Aku akan bercerita, tentang kakakku, organisasi 'Anbu' dan analisaku tentang pembantaian keluarga Hyuuga..."<p>

Deg!

* * *

><p>"<em>... Kau memang pembawa sial, ya."<em>

* * *

><p>"... dan pembantaian atas keluarga Uchiha."<p>

To Be continued

.

.

A/N :

Konbanwa... (^_^)"

Seperti biasanya ngaret... tapi ini ada peningkatan lho... Gak sampai setengah tahun terabaikan... hehehe

Dan sepertinya, ide-ide saya semakin mengembangkan ni cerita jadi semakin GJ dan banyak sekali misteri yang semakin tak terjawab dan tertimbun...

Gomennasai~ #Bungkuk-bungkuk

Padahal, udah dibikin kerangkanya, tapi pas dalam sesi pembuatan Ceritanya malah makin melebar... Hiks... Sekali lagi, maafkan saya, dan semoga saja, minna_-san_ tak bosan menunggu Fict yang semakin gak jelas gini...

Ok, Gomenne, Baru sebagian yang saya bales repiuwannya, gomenasai.. (_ _)"

Pojok Bales Repiuw

**Cepet-cepet di Update ya?** Hehehe... Tebar senyum ajalah ya... *Plaked*. **Nemuin 1 typo.** Ma-makasih sudah diingatkan... semoga gak terlalu typo lagi, hehe. **Kakak perempuan Sasu OC?** Oh, bukan, Kurotsuchi kalau gak salah cucunya tsuchikage, kalau gak salah lho ya... Asal nyomot chara Naruto yang punya mata _onyx_, Ayang Itachi ada tugas lain di fict ini kok... #Pasti dah ketebak deh. #Plaked. _Naruto jadi pengajar?_ Iya... _Kenapa Ino masang tampang horor pas liat Sakura?_ Ah, itu mah Ino-nya aja yang lebay. #DiCekekIno. **Apa alasan Sasuke menyamar ke sekolah Hinata?** Ada penjelasan di chapter depan, hehe. #DiKicked. **Penasaran sama masa lalu SasuHina.** Menurut kerangka yang dibuat, Masa lalu SasuHina ada di chapter depan. **Hubungan kakaknya Sasuke dan Yakumo? **Udah jelas belum ya dari perbincangannya Yakumo dan si 'Black'? #MalahBalikNanya.

**Kasusnya lumayan mirip sama komiknya.** Err... Sebenernya yang bener-bener mirip cuma yang chapter pertama, ke sini-sini di campur aduk ama berbagai komik detective yang saya cantumin di 'inspirasi'. #Plaked**. Dipanjangin lagi dong?** Yosh! Ini udah normal lho, tanpa A/n nyaris 3k word. Hehe**. Kasus di chap 6 pernah baca di pairnya NaruHina, sama banget alurnya.** Eh? yah, wajar sih ya, soalnya yang chap 6 saya ambil di manga 'Spiral' ditambah adegan pukul-pukulan (?) di Yakumo. Mungkin idenya lagi sama kali.. hehe. Btw, judulnya apa? Boleh tuh saya baca, hehe. **Apakah Hinata amnesia?** Err... Mungkin iya, mungkin juga gak. #GakJelas, DiHajar. **Kapan nih SasuHina yang romantisnya? **Kayaknya di chapter ini udah mulai ada unsur romancenya ya? Gimana menurut minna? **Apa nanti Sasuke bakal teror Yakumo di penjara?** Hm... Sasukenya lagi galau dulu. #Plaked. Gaara gak ada ya? Hihihi... Belum kepikiran. #Plaked. Kesan teka-tekinya kurang. Ok, Chap depan, teka-tekinya semakin di persulit(?).

Untuk yang repiuw pake akun, saya usahakan balas di PM.. :)

.

NEXT CHAPTER

.

Semua berawal mungkin dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu..

Keluarga Hyuuga, Keluarga Uchiha, Organisasi Anbu

.

"Apa Maksudmu?"

.

_Kenangan dua tahun yang lalu_

"Hinata-_chan,_ kami selalu bersamamu."

.

_Sosok yang tak dikenal_

"Lama tak jumpa, Hyuuga Neji."

.

Hubungan erat antara dua orang.

"Hinata yang tak mengingatmu sama sekali karena kesalahanku."

.

Cinta ?

"Aku tak mengerti harus bersikap apa."

"Jangan membenciku."

.

Makin rame kan? #DiTimpuk

Yosh! Next Chap diusahakan secepat mungkin.. :)

Jadi, repiuwnya minna-san?


End file.
